The Rise of Usui's Ghost
by SilentAssassin11
Summary: It's been 10 months since Impact Blue officially disbanded. Project D has been taking the Kanto area by storm, but after a race in which Keisuke's FD was damaged, they were forced to delay their schedule until the repairs are made. All the while, a mysterious silver car has been making runs across Usui Pass in the dead of night. Just who is this mysterious racer?
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 1

* * *

_Usui Pass, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_2:54AM_

The sound of tires screeching reverberated across the dark and lonely valley, with the audible roar of a high pitched engine echoing across the mountain pass.

From her view in the passenger seat, Reina looked on as her older brother downshifted to prepare for the upcoming corner. With a very smooth jolt, she felt the car turn and watched as the car's front bumper inched ever closer to the guardrail, missing it by mere centimeters while the rear end slid through the curve with very practiced ease.

'_A beautiful drift,' _she thought. The moment he exited the corner, Reina realized that they had finally reached the part she dreaded the most. To many it was a nightmare to tackle the corner at such a high speed. She held on to her seat for dear life as she felt the car shift into 5th gear, accelerating with remarkably fast pace through the familiar narrow 'S' turn that always came before C=121.

Just as the curve seemed to end, the engine's roar seemed to grow louder as it downshifted once again in preparation for the wide corner. She continued to watch, her heartbeat continuing to race as the 16-valve motor sang along 4th gear after the downshift as her brother entered the corner at nearly 100km/h, following a feint from the inside lane. With extraordinary control, her eyes remained on him as he demonstrated an almost professional execution of his heel-and-toe technique that sent the car into a four wheel drift.

Reina felt incredibly scared she the car drifted through the entire corner flawlessly, noticing how her brother continued to floor the accelerator, pinning the throttle and the almost subtle and delicate control on the steering wheel as he cleared C=121.

'_It's incredible, the light body coupled with the astounding work he did on the suspension makes it feel as if it's turned into a completely different car! It runs smoothly, and the audible hiss provided by the turbo makes it sound so aggressive! You outdid yourself Onii-chan!'_

As soon as they cleared the corner, she remained amazed at how much her brother had borrowed from Kakeru's time when they raced back in New Zealand; the wonderful balance exhibited by the car became very apparent as he steered slightly to the left to counter the upcoming right hairpin turn through the use of an inertia drift as she was thrown to the left, held down by the G-force. This she knew for a fact to be a lesson that he had learned from him. A small pained smile showed up across her lips as the car shot through the dark touge; the squealing of tires and ever present scream by the engine, were the only indication that there was still life in the otherwise desolate mountain pass.

* * *

11:16AM

It was finally Saturday, and Sayuki had to admit that she was really looking forward to having the weekend to herself after working an almost obscene amount of hours in the local car magazine company as the chief editor.

Like a cat performing its ritual stretching, she began to pop her joints and sighed in contentment as she thought of what she would do to occupy her weekend.

It had been ten months since Impact Blue had formally disbanded for a year, and although she missed driving through Usui with Mako, she received either a call or a letter almost every two weeks as Mako told her of the racing scene in Tokyo. At times the driver of the blue Sileighty had conceded that many racers in Tokyo often chose to race on the Wangan rather than the challenging twists and turns of a touge and that she often missed that. Nonetheless, she had encountered an incredible driver who was regarded as the best on both the Wangan and the nearby mountains. It was rumored to be a very young man driving a white FD, but that he had disappeared before she could formally challenge him.

As soon as she was about to step into the bathroom, her cell phone began to ring.

'_Jeez, who would call me this early in the morning?' _ She thought.

Pursing her lips, she walked over to her night stand and saw Shingo's caller ID on the screen.

'_Figures.'_

"Moshi-moshi, what do you need Shingo?"

"Ah Sayuki-chan, I was calling to ask you about a shop run by the name Matsumoto? I heard that there was this pretty young guy who worked at the shop in the area you live in? Apparently I'm hearing nothing but praises from Nakazato after he had his Three-Two tuned by him. I know that you featured it in one of your articles, and I was hoping you could point me in that direction."

"Hm, you must be talking about Matsumoto Speed, the owner of the shop is actually Project D's chief mechanic. Anyway, the shop is pretty much around the center of town here in Matsuida. You're from around here, so I doubt you'll get lost."

"Right, either way I want you to come with me. I won't take no for an answer. I know for a fact that you've been working like crazy and don't deny it, so I'll wait until you take your shower. Lunch is on me; and by the way, I'm parked outside."

Sayuki's eyes widened, "What? What the hell makes you think that you could just show up here uninvited Shingo?! Have you no sense of propriety?!"

She rushed towards her drawn curtain and threw them aside. And sure enough, a bright red EG6 was parked beside the curb right in front of her house. Shingo provided her with a small wave and a cheeky smile.

"Good morning Sayuki-chan! Take your time I have all day."

The buxom brunette hung up and clenched her phone with a shaking fist as she threw open the sliding door, "You'd better be ready to pay for a very expensive lunch Singo-baka!"

Shingo laughed awkwardly as he began to notice that several of Sayuki's neighbors had watched her entire tirade; several people outside whispered amongst themselves of the loud and boisterous woman that stood in the balcony yelling at him at the top of her lungs.

Apparently, Sayuki was not as ignorant as Shingo had been lead to believe as she quickly took note of this fact and quickly apologized with a great blush of embarrassment on her face before retreating back to her room; closing the sliding door with a resounding slam.

'_Lively as always Sayuki-chan.' _Shingo thought to himself.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Sayuki took less than thirty minutes to take a shower and get dressed before she emerged from her house to see her childhood friend leaning on his EG with his arms crossed, paitently waiting for her with a slight smile on his face.

"You'd better have a good reason for ruining my Saturday Shingo, and I know for a fact that you don't need me to go to Matsumoto Speed, so what's really on your mind?"

"Don't be so cold Sayuki-chan, I actually wanted to see you, and besides it's been ages since we last got to hang out like this. What I wanted to ask you can wait until we reach the restaurant. In the meantime, hop in."

Sayuki rolled her eyes, "Tch, whatever. You said you're paying right? Then how about you take me to this new restaurant that sells the town's greatest sushi?"

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. Point me in the right direction."

Sayuki allowed herself a small smile and chuckled as the two friends drove off for lunch.

"Wow, this sushi is actually amazing! The wasabi adds a nice touch of spiciness as well." Singo declared.

"Told you," Sayuki said before taking a drink from her green tea.

"Anyway, what's this all about? Why did you randomly show up at my house without even calling ahead?"

Shingo stopped chewing for a moment as he heard her ask her question, and gagged as the unfinished sushi roll went down his through painfully. He quickly drank from his own tea and sighed in relief, looking up to see Sayuki struggling to contain her amusement.

"Alright, all jokes aside Sayuki-chan, I've been hearing some rumors lately about a silver car doing runs at Usui late at night almost every day. From what my teammates told me, it's insanely fast, and yet no one has been able to identify the car to me. I'm curious to know who this driver is, because no one has managed to even catch the car once they get past C=121. You'd be surprised to know that some even believe it to be a ghost."

"What? That's insane! The only person who has ever managed to lose a car when racing after that corner was Mako!" Sayuki declared in utter shock.

He nodded, "I know, and from what I've been told, that car is either packing an incredible amount of horsepower under the hood, or it is an incredible cornering machine. One of my teammates told me that it was a two-door hatchback. Other than that I don't know much else."

Sayuki leaned back on her chair, frowning at the news that had she had just received. No one had ever managed to successfully claim to be the faster car at Usui except her and Mako. And now it seemed as if someone decided to take advantage of the fact that Impact Blue had disbanded and usurp their position. It almost seemed cowardly.

"Do you know when this car does its runs Shingo? I want to see it in action, and I want to know who this driver is!"

"Yeah, Nakazato and a few other members of the Night Kids decided that today would be a good change of pace to race around Usui, we're meeting up around 11 and stick around until 3 at the very least. Do you want to come along and see if this car shows up?"

Sayuki nodded, "Yes, I'll go. In the meantime, let's get your EG to the shop. Matsumoto may be in today since Project D isn't racing for at least another two months due to the damage that Keiskue Takahashi's FD suffered on the front left suspension."

"Ah I heard about that. I'm surprised that he managed to win the race in a borrowed car as well."

"Mhm."

"Here's your bill sir." A young and pretty waitress handed him the receipt.

"Thank y-" Shingo froze as he looked at the total amount due.

'_15,000 yen for a full course of sushi?! What the hell are these things made of?!'_

* * *

"Now just pull in here."

Just as Sayuki had indicated, Matsumoto Speed was only a few kilometers away from the center of town, and Shingo was utterly surprised by how large the Tuner Shop was.

There were at least a total of five lifts all with cars currently being serviced on, and the most striking car there was the bright yellow FD which they all knew belonged to Keisuke Takahashi.

Rows of varieties of different makes of cars were all parked neatly next to each other and one could easily tell that they were tuned to be at their optimum level.

'_It's like candy land for any car enthusiast…' _ Shingo thought dreamily.

He parked his EG next to a striking white FD which he had never seen before, but quickly noted that it actually had Tokyo plates.

'_Wow, this place has got customers coming from pretty far just to get their car tuned.' _

A young man approached them and bowed formally, "Welcome to Matsumoto Speed, my name is Ichinose Akio, how may I assist you today?"

"Actually Ichinose-san, I was wondering if you could identify the young man who has been rumored to have an incredible touch in regards to tuning engines. Do you happen to know who he is?" Shingo asked.

"Ah, that means you must be here for the new kid, Kurokawa-san. Hold on a moment, I'll go get him."

The pair watched as Ichinose approached a pair of legs that were stuck under Keisuke's FD. Sayuki took notice of the fact that Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen and the young man who Ichinose was speaking to was also the only person working strictly on the RX-7.

"Oi Shingo, have you noticed how he's the only person working on Takahashi's FD?"

"Hm?"

"Why a kid as young as him would be working on the car of one of Project D's aces _alone_ seems a bit out of place? Matsumoto is the team's chief mechanic and he works on both cars by himself and a select few within his circle. And yet he leaves him to work on the car by himself with what seems the upmost trust. He must have a very high opinion of him to just let someone as young as him work on the car by himself."

Shingo mulled over this full analysis his friend just made and readily agreed with the points she just presented.

Sayuki and Shingo were still curious about the whole situation as the young man approached the two along with Ichinose and bowed formally as well.

The two eyed him with interest as they noticed that his features were quite defined and handsome. With his dark, medium-length brown hair slightly parting to the right with his bangs swept, and resting just above his right eye that cast a slight shadow over the warm and inviting brown eyes. It was clear to Sayuki that he must have been at least of European descent.

"Hello, I am Kurokawa Yuzuru. How may I be of assistance?"

"Ah, so you're the one that Nakazato wouldn't shut up about. You're pretty young to be working here kid, how old are you?"

"19." He replied.

'_Wow! He's cute! And he knows his way around cars!'_

"I see, either way Kurokawa-san, my name is Shoji Shingo, while this one next to me is my childhood friend, Sayuki." The blonde haired man said offhandedly. He offered him his hand and the younger man shook it with a broad smile.

"Pleased to mean you Shoji-san, Sayuki-san. So what can I help you with?"

"Well there isn't much really, but I was hoping you could take a look at my EG. I feel as if the VTEC is engaging and yet I lose power, and it's starting to bother me when I'm running the downhill on Myogi."

Yuzuru nodded, and placed his cap on his head, "I assume your EG is the one parked next to my FD?"

Ichinose retreated back to the shop as Shingo led them back to his Honda.

"Wait so you're the owner of that white FD? Why does it have Tokyo plates?"

The brown haired mechanic chuckled, "Well that's cause I just recently moved from Tokyo after graduating high school. It was time for a change and I was getting sick of the city so I decided to come back to Gunma, since it's where I'm from."

Sayuki eyed him curiously, "You're a Gunma native? How come you seem s-so,"

Yuzuru shook his head, a slight smile across his lips. "You can say it, it's not going to offend me Sayuki-san; other than my name, I don't really have any other distinct Japanese features."

"If you'd like I'll explain later, just let me check up on your car."

Shingo agreed, and popped the hood to reveal a heavily modified B16A1 as the car's platform.

Yuzuru instantly went to work, assessing each and every crucial detail the engine had to offer.

'_Let's see, he's running an NA platform with modified headers, exhaust, air filter kit and individual throttle bodies. Alright, now if memory serves me, the VTEC normally engages around 5500-5700RPM on a stock engine but it's got a modified intake and exhaust. But if he's running a set of high performance aftermarket cams it would be in a range of at least 6300-6500RPM.'_

He looked over to Shingo before eyeing the engine once again. "Have you by any chance replaced the original cams on this engine Shoji-san?"

"Yes, I bought a set of racing cams from Mugen about a month ago and had them installed since the original ones that came with the engine were beginning to wear out very fast."

Yuzuru shook his head, "Did you take the car on a dyno run after you did this? I can tell that you're a person who takes care of this car as if their life depended on it."

"No, unfortunately at the time I wasn't able to because of the fact that I needed the car to drive to a few races I wanted to watch and it wasn't until the last few weeks that I noticed the dip in power."

"I understand, but Shoji-san, this problem you have is very minor, all I would have to do is take it to the dyno and run a couple of tests to set up the new RPM range in which the VTEC will engage. Is there anything else you want me to take a look at? The chassis or suspension perhaps?"

"Well I did want to adjust the gear ratio of the car as well to improve acceleration and add more torque."

"You seem to do a lot of grip runs don't you Shoji-san? In that case, I have the ideal set up for your car. But first things first, let's get it to the dyno."

Sayuki continued to watch Yuzuru with great interest. It was clear to her that the young man was utterly passionate about cars and how they work, but she had never seen someone so enthusiastic about testing different set ups on the car other than her best friend Mako. The driver of their blue Sileighty was often adventurous in regards to testing each and every possibility with their car until she found a way to improve her style, to ensure that it only made them even faster at Usui.

She missed her friend dearly, but found comfort in the fact that Mako had promised her that she would return after a year in Tokyo. But at the same time she hoped that her friend would come back with a desire to return to racing at Usui, and maybe even would travel to other places in order to improve their skills. After all, they simply couldn't let their title as Usui's fastest be taken by some no-name racer who showed up out of nowhere.

* * *

Within a matter of two hours, Yuzuru managed to complete the full tests of the dyno run and set up the new VTEC engagement along with the fine tunings of the gear ratio right before the clock struck 3 in the afternoon. It was almost a record time, and both Shingo and Sayuki were floored by how efficient he was.

Yuzuru stopped for a moment to look at his watch. _'She gets out at 4:30 today, looks like I've only got about an hour and a half until I've got to pick her up. Better wrap this up soon then.'_

"Very well Shoji-san, now all that's left is to take the car on a test run and see how it performs on the road."

The group of three piled into the EG with Shingo in the driver's seat and headed for Usui Pass.

"Sayuki, are you sure that there aren't that many cars driving around Usui this early in the afternoon?"

"Oi who do you think you're asking here? You do realize that I would normally spend almost every night here back in the day Shingo!"

The mechanic chuckled at the pair's banter, "If you don't mind me asking Sayuki-san, but what do you mean that you used spend nights around Usui?"

The brunette's face lit up the moment the question left her lips and she eagerly moved up from her place in the back seat to talk to him.

"Well Yuzuru-kun, I used to be part of a team with a very good friend of mine who is among the best drivers I've ever known. No one has even managed to beat her here at Usui except for one person. Either way, I was her co-pilot and navigator. We called ourselves Impact Blue, and drive a blue Sileighty; hence the name. We were the fastest in Usui and I'd be willing to wager that we still are!"

'_Bloody hell, she's a prideful one ain't she… And a Sileighty as well; must be a coincidence.' _

"And who was your driver Sayuki-san?"

"Well that would be Sato Mako. She's been racing in Tokyo for the last 10 months."

"I see."

'_So that woman in the blue Sileighty that was attracting attention back in Tokyo was her. What a small world this is.'_

"Still," Shingo interrupted. "When all that's been said and done, you were still beaten by Akina's Eight-Six, isn't that right Sayuki?"

'_Akina's Eight-Six? Looks like I've got a lot of information to dig up before I start racing around here. I need to get even better and better until I find –'_

Yuzuru was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he felt the car accelerate almost instantly as Shingo tackled the first corner. He eyed the tachometer and listened in to the sound of the roaring B16 and grinned as soon as it passed 6400RPM, hearing the VTEC kick in and its response was almost immediate. There was absolutely no power loss, and he shuddered at the sound of a mechanically tuned engine. Very few cars ever managed to produce such a lovely sound, and he had to admit that among those power plants, 4AGEs, SR20DETs, and 13Bs were among the best. His new project although it had a turbo charged engine, was symphonic to his ears due to the sound the blow off valve made on downshifts in particular.

He looked over and was pleased to see the broad smile Shingo had across his lips. No doubt, he was pleased with his work. Nevertheless, he did feel a bit dismayed by the fact that the EG was a front wheel drive car. At almost every corner Shingo took that was very tight, he implemented the E-brake in order to avoid the car's very visible understeer.

'_Apparently he still needs to master the true essence of taking a corner with as much speed as possible. It would be much better if he used the throttle to steer. That way it would counteract the understeer with oversteer. Coming off the throttle would shift the weight of the car from the back to the front to increase the grip. If only he did this himself, he would realize just how effective the gear ratio set up along with the VTEC would be. It's a deadly combination.' _

Yuzuru suppressed a frown, as they reached the part of the road which expanded to include two rest areas on either side.

"Shoji-san, would you mind if I drive on the way back? I want to test something out with your car and see how it responds."

Sayuki and Shingo glanced over to Yuzuru, traces of surprise evident on their faces. Shingo himself was a bit unwilling to let someone he just met drive his precious EG, but if he could tune his car to such a point of perfection, he found no reason to not allow him this small favor.

"Uh sure, just let me pull in to the rest area and we can swap places."

Both Sayuki and Shingo watched Yuzuru intently, as he floored the accelerator with little to no hesitation. The EG's fierce growl continued upon shifting into fourth gear as the first corner lay only a few hundred meters before them.

"Oi, shouldn't you start breaking?" Shingo asked cautiously.

"Brake! Brake!"

Yuzuru had to restrain a laugh from his position in the driver's seat as he kicked the clutch, downshifting with the flawless execution of heel-and-toe and felt the car jolt suddenly and easily steered through the oncoming turn, only guiding the car through very subtle steering maneuvers and frequent use of the throttle.

"Oh my god!" Shingo yelled at the top of his lungs.

'_And we're not even drifting… If we were in my car this guy would have already passed out._' He thought gleefully.

Throughout the entire ride through Usui Pass, Sayuki did not even flinch once, and settled for watching and analyzing his driving style.

'_Double clutching, heel-and-toe, throttle control; this guy's pulling out all the stops! Just who is he? Only 19 years old and he's already driving like a pro around Usui. It's like he knows what to expect every time he takes a corner at full speed. He knows how to counteract the car's massive understeer and adds the perfect amount of grip necessary to the front tires without losing any traction. Just who is this guy?'_

The pace at which Yuzuru continued to race through the mountain pass was simply an amazing sight to behold, and Sayuki could tell that the young man looked completely relaxed, his eyes darting back and forth at the road before him.

Shingo however, continued to scream on his own, unable to believe that his car was so fast in the hands of person who just worked on it. As if his pride and ego had not taken a greater blow than the day he had lost against Akina's Eight-Six, another driver had just proven to be as insane as Fujiwara. No one could take corners at such a high speed without any regard for their own well-being.

'_This kid's lost it!'_

* * *

After completing the full test run at Usui, Yuzuru smiled once again, congratulating himself on a job well done.

He navigated the red Honda back into the parking lot of Matsumoto Speed and parked the car in the nearest spot he could find. Climing out of the driver's seat, he moved it forward to and held out a hand to let Sayuki out of the car.

Shingo however, took his sweet time getting out of the car as he was still shaking from the ride he just had.

Yuzuru glanced at him worriedly as Sayuki began to laugh, clutching her sides after seeing the look of horror still frozen on her childhood friend's face.

"Hey are you alright? Want me to get you some water or something?"

The blonde haired man stared at him blankly for a moment, as he still hadn't registered what the mechanic had just said. Thus he only nodded dumbly, leaning heavily on his car for support.

"Ah Kurokawa-kun there you are, I received word from Ichinose that you had stepped out to help out a customer. Have you managed to order the parts for the yellow FD?" Yuzuru turned to acknowledge the owner of the voice.

"Hai Tencho, I've managed to order all the parts as you specified, and the new body kit should be arriving with the next week or two. If you'd like me to I could repair the front left suspension fully, but I decided to wait on your judgment in case there was something you'd like me to do."

Matsumoto looked over to see Sayuki and Shingo both standing by the EG, "Oh, so it was you that came over to my shop Shoji. It seems I'm earning a reputation here along with young Kurokawa-kun here."

Yuzuru chuckled and scratched the back of his head humbly, "I just do what I normally do Tencho."

The shop owner smiled, "I know, and thanks for leaving the car as is. It's better to have all the parts here before I ask Rysouke what it is he wants me to do before starting work."

"By the way Matsumoto-san could you perhaps tell me when Project D's next race is? I want to cheer them on," asked Sayuki.

The chief mechanic stroked his clean shaven face for a moment, trying to calculate the time range in which the FD would most likely be racing at its full potential.

"Realistically, I would say about 2 months, but if we work endlessly, it should be ready at about a month and a half. We still need to repair the suspension, readjust it, install the new body kit, paint it, and finally tune the car." He replied.

"I know this may be sudden, but can someone tell me what is Project D?" Yuzuru inquired.

Three heads simultaneously turned to stare at the young mechanic incredulously. Both Sayuki and Shingo just remained silent. Unable to believe that a person with some of the most amazing driving skills they had seen could remain so ignorant to the racing scene in both Gunma and across Japan.

Meanwhile, Matsumoto shook his head in mild amusement once he realized that his best mechanic was just so oblivious sometimes.

"Project D is the racing team headed by Ryosuke Takahashi with two drivers known as their 'aces' Kurokawa-kun. In fact, Ryosuke is a personal friend of mine, and as a result I am the chief mechanic of the team. Anyway, in the team there is one downhill specialist and one uphill specialist. The downhill driver is Takumi Fujiwara, and he drives Akina's Eight-Six while the uphill driver is Ryosuke's younger brother Keisuke, and he drives that yellow FD you've been working on."

"Sumimasen, you see I just moved back to Gunma a few months ago."

"That's right! You said you would answer my questions Yuzuru-kun, so tell me why is it that you don't seem to know much about the things that are going on around you with the incredible driving skills you have?" Sayuki still remembered his promise to tell them about himself, so she took the chance as soon as she saw it.

Before Yuzuru could answer, a cell phone began to ring and he quickly answered it.

"Moshi-mosh-"

"What the hell onii-chan! You said you would be here on time today!"

Everyone stared blankly as they heard a loud voice on the other side of the phone.

"I am so sorry! Please wait for me I'll be right there in less than ten minutes I swear and then I'll take you wherever you want!"

"Is that a promise?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"I promise, wherever you want."

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that."

With that he shut his phone with an audible snap and took off in the direction of his FD.

Matsumoto began to laugh as Sayuki and Shingo stood confused as to what had transpired.

"That Kurokawa-kun, it amazes me that he still manages to go through this back breaking work and still have time to care for his younger sister."

"What does he have an imouto complex?" Shingo remarked.

"Far from it actually, it just so happens that they live alone together and he is responsible for her care. Today happens to be her birthday actually, so he was in much higher spirits."

Sayuki smiled as the three watched the white FD pull out from its parking space. The hum from the rotary powered Mazda sat idle for only a few moments as the car quickly made a left turn. The high pitched shriek from the car as it shifted into 3rd gear followed by the audible whistle of the twin turbo charged car assaulted their ears; revealing a wonderfully tuned car.

* * *

Reina waited patiently by the curb in front of the main entrance to Matsuida Gakuen and glanced at her watch after saying goodbye to a few of her friends.

True to his words, she heard the familiar sound of her older brother's FD and smiled as it appeared down the street. He stopped right in front of her and gave her a wave along with one of his dazzling smiles.

'_Looks like he brought Kakeru-nii's FD instead of his own car.'_

Opening the door, she climbed into the car as he presented her a birthday card.

"Happy birthday Reina-chan. I'm sorry for being late, but as I promised I'll take you anywhere you'd like me to."

Reina chuckled, "It's alright onii-chan. Why don't we go home and take a shower before we actually go out? Besides, you stink of sweat."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You only turn 16 once Reina-chan."

"I'm sure. After than we can come up with something to do for my birthday, just us two."

Yuzuru smiled brightly at her, "Alright then, it's your choice after all."

* * *

A/N:

Well, this is officially my first published fan fiction on the website. (I've written several, just haven't gotten to publish them as they are a work in progress!)

Please feel free to leave comments and message me if you like!

Constructive criticism is necessary, so I have absolutely no problems if you want to point out any flaws within my writing or with the way you see things.

To anyone who feels like flaming…Well you'll just be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 2

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_6:18PM_

As Yuzuru patiently waited for his sister to get ready, his mind continued to process the new information he had learned today. It had been a grand total of 8 years since he first left Japan, and he could clearly see how much had changed in the time he was gone.

Although New Zealand had proven to be a very enlightening experience, coupled with the knowledge he developed through the racing scene, he always found himself missing his home country. It was their mother who had been adamant to move their family back to her own home country when he was only 10 years old, and their father immediately agreed; since he was eager to see what it was like to live abroad.

Overall, Yuzuru could honestly admit that he did enjoy living there for that period of time. He learned a new language and made many friends there as well. Kakeru had taught him absolutely everything he needed to know about cars, and the first ride he ever had was through the long and winding turns of the Crown Range, in the nation's South Island with him.

For a moment, his eyes drifted to the western-style fireplace which seemed entirely out of place in Japanese architecture. He stood, and walked over to the framed pictures that lined across it entirely. He scanned the row, until he stopped after reaching the sixth one. Picking it up, he could not help but smile, albeit a bit forcefully.

It was the only photograph they had as an entire family. Both of his parents were there, smiling brightly as Kakeru, Reina, and he were embracing one another when they went on their first and only family trip to Europe. He had been only 15 at the time, but the memories they made in France were amongst his most treasured.

"All done onii-chan let's go," Said Reina as she emerged from the staircase.

Yuzuru immediately set it down and turned to his sister with a bright smile, "Alright then, have you given any thought as to where you want to go?"

"_**Well, normally I would have suggested Tokyo, but it's at least a two hour drive there. I don't know what do you think brother?"**_ This time Reina spoke in English.

He chuckled, forgetting that they had made it a habit to speak English at home in order stay in practice.

"_**It's your choice Reina; if you want to go to Tokyo just say the word. It's your birthday after all." **_

She shook her head, _**"I think it would be best if we just go to Maebashi. It's only an hour away and we can go to that fancy European restaurant my friends recommended to me."**_

For some strange reason, Yuzuru had the sudden urge to pat his right back pocket and check if his wallet was there.

"_**European, right…"**_

Reina leveled a hard glare at her brother, causing him to flinch awkwardly. It surprised him to see how much she was beginning to resemble their mother. The same flowing chestnut brown hair cascading in waves coupled with her identical grey eyes would make anyone mistake her for a sister rather than a daughter.

"_**Don't tell me you're being cheap on me Yuzuru." **_ There was no doubt in his mind that there was a hidden threat laced behind the sickly sweet tone of her voice.

"_**No, I'm not. Let's get going. Which car do you want to ride in? The FD or-"**_

"Kakeru-nii's FD; it's been a while since we last used it, so let's give it a proper workout." She interrupted in Japanese.

"Tonight, your wish is my command!"

"Only tonight?" She said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes at her attempt to humor herself.

Reina took a moment and spared her brother another glance and wondered how a person like him still could not have found a girlfriend. Her friends had more than often asked her if he was single and her answer had always been this: _"You'd lose to his car."_

Nevertheless, whether her bother was handsome or not was absolutely no question. Girls were practically throwing themselves at his feet and he didn't even bat an eye lid. He had always been popular in high school, in both Queenstown and his transfer to Tokyo. She now understood that his obsession with cars were primarily the reason why he had very few friends, let alone the time for a relationship.

"You look good in that shirt onii-chan. It's been a while since the last time I saw you wearing it."

Yuzuru shrugged, as if to emphasize that it wasn't special.

"It's just an old rugby kit from the last world cup."

Reina smiled, "I know," She eyed the black long sleeve shirt with its simple white collar and the crest of the New Zealand national team over the left breast. "But it fits your athletic frame pretty well; very similar to Kakeru-nii."

"He gave it to me after all. But anyway, let's go otherwise it's going to get late before we even manage to leave the house."

"_**Ho, so you're in a rush are you?"**_

"_**Oh for god's sake Reina!"**_

She laughed heartily, _**"Just teasing, can't take a bloody joke now can you?"**_

'_No, it's just that you know exactly how to push my buttons sometimes. But then again, you've always been that annoying and yet dependent younger sister I can always rely on.' _ He thought amusedly.

* * *

_Maebashi, Gunma Prefecture_

Despite the fact that a normal drive to Maebashi from Matsuida would normally tend to last at least a full hour, her brother's insane driving pretty much put them in the city by the time the clock struck 7. Needless to say, the car pretty much received its much anticipated 'workout'.

For almost the entire drive there, Reina couldn't help but wonder why it was that almost no police cars were chasing them for breaking the 100km/h speed limit by at least 100 more. Then again, she couldn't really complain. It only gave them more time to spend in the city.

As Reina directed Yuzuru to the street that the restaurant was on, he pulled into the parking lot and was surprised to see a Panda AE86 Trueno driving by. Other than the modified carbon fiber hood and headlights, it would have looked completely stock save for the fog lights.

'_Fujiwara Tofu Shop?' _ Although he tried to get a better look at the driver, the car passed by and made a left turn at the intersection.

"You don't see that every day."

"Hm?" Reina asked as she folded the map.

"An Eight-Six; but it sounded different. Very high RPM range for a normal 4A-GE. Almost sounded like a race engine. Either way, it's got a wonderful sound; tuned very well too."

The younger Kurokawa shook her head and let out an un-ladylike snort, "I don't know why I asked. Let's just get in the restaurant already. I'm really hungry."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, "I'm starting to think I spoil you too much."

His sister grinned at the comment, "That may be onii-chan, but I love you for it."

The two siblings began to laugh at each other as they walked into the Italian restaurant.

* * *

After a hearty dinner of spaghetti with tuna and basil that proved to live up to his expectations and fresh hakuto jelly for dessert, he yawned as they took a light stroll through Maebashi Park.

The sun had already set by the time they had walked out of the restaurant, but as the warm summer breeze picked up, he couldn't help but admire the sakura trees in full bloom. It was rare to see them in May, and quite a sight to behold.

"Hey Reina, how would you like to drive on the way home?"

She froze in mid-step as soon as the words left her brother's lips. She had only driven the car a handful of times, and it was quite rare for him to ask her as well. Although she had learned how to drive by the age of 14 due to his teachings, she always felt a bit uneasy behind the wheel of the FD.

Maybe it was because it had once belonged to Kakeru, or even because it was heavily modified, but the car itself represented a great deal to the both of them. For this reason, she felt a bit apprehensive in regards to driving it. Kakeru had given him the car prior to leaving New Zealand and it held so many memories for the both of them.

Reina looked up to him, trying to discern if he was merely joking, or in fact serious. His expression however, remained entirely neutral; devoid of any mirth, only sincerity.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?"

"Absolutely," He replied.

Reina sighed, somewhat anxious and excited at the same time. She felt Yuzuru grab her hand and placed the keys in it, as if entrusting her with something valuable. To which for them, it really was.

"Ok then. Feel free to give me any advice on the way there onii-chan."

Yuzuru cocked his head to the side in confusion, "I seriously doubt that I would need to tell you how to drive the car Reina-chan. You've been driving for years; don't you have any confidence in yourself?"

"Of course I do," she pouted. "Just that it's pretty rare for you to ask me to drive it is all."

"Well get used to it," He snorted. "From now on I'm going to start making you drive anytime I can. It may not be legal in this country, but then again most of the things I do in regards to driving a car isn't strictly legal too."

"Jeez fine, but after this you better teach me how to drift properly."

The young mechanic narrowed his eyes at his sister, genuinely surprised by her last comment. Of course she knew many things about cars that a girl her age generally would not even know about, but it was only natural given that she grew up around car crazed fanatics like he and Kakeru. This however, was an entirely new development, but certainly not something he would mind doing.

"I can't promise to take you somewhere to learn today, but I will look for open roads in order for you to practice on. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," Reina replied.

* * *

While the drive back home did take much longer because Reina drove at the appropriate speed limit, he noted her to have a very light touch when it came to shifting. The smooth purr of the rotary engine as it moved up to 5th gear remained almost undisturbed after she released the clutch and lightly tapped the accelerator.

'_That's good, but she's going to need to learn a variety of tricks and quirks before she manages to put the car into a drift without using the e-brake.'_

He glanced down to his watch, realizing it was already a quarter past 11. _'I feel like taking a spin around Usui tonight. Maybe I'll take the other car. I've finally set it up to the way I want it, so today I'm going to see if I can race flat out with no holds barred.'_

As Reina expertly guided them back to their home, slowing down after exiting the Joshin-etsu expressway at a much slower speed, he noticed several heavily modified cars parked at a nearby diner as they drove on. Among them were the EG-6 he already knew to belong to Shingo, and a sleek black R32 GT-R owned by Takeshi Nakazato, two cars he knew very well both mechanically and performance-wise. He made a mental note thank Nakazato for recommending him to Shingo.

Yuzuru sighed, noting that their two-story house finally appeared after short drive down the residential area they lived in. Practically every time he drove to the house he could only stare at it in distaste. While the surrounding area they lived in consisted of quaint and modest two story homes, their own was built in in a more contemporary style that implemented influences of modern Japanese styles and American West coast architecture. The land, in which their house stood in, covered a space which was much larger than the average ones around them.

It was excessive, and he knew it was entirely out of place in such a humble neighborhood. He had expressed his discontent to his parents over the phone about such an imposing house, but they had both waved him off. But then again, he couldn't really complain with the large garage and workspace it provided him to store all of his tools and equipment. Reina herself often thought the house was too big for just the two of them, but it did not mean they weren't thankful for it.

The door to the garage opened, as Reina eased the car in and parked it next to the other occupant, bathing the rest of the garage in a bright white light due to the FD's prominent pop-up headlights only for a moment before they retreated. She cut the engine and both exited the vehicle.

Reina yawned loudly, tossing him the keys in one fluid motion as they walked into the house.

"Hey Reina, are you sure that you don't want a gift for you birthday? I feel really bad for not getting you anything special." He asked.

Reina turned to him, waving her index finger whilst smiling at him, "I already told you no onii-chan. There isn't anything that I really want or need, and in all honesty just being able to spend time with you is enough. You've taken care of me for years since we were little. Our parents have never really been around and I've always looked up to you because of everything you've done for me. For that I will always be thankful."

Yuzuru didn't know how to respond to that, choosing to remain silent. But the crooked grin plastered on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Thanks for that, it really means a lot to me, to hear that coming from you."

The younger Kurokawa sibling chuckled at him, but yawned right afterwards, "You're very welcome, and it's time for me to go to bed. There's some homework I want to get done early tomorrow to I can have the rest of the day off. Are you coming in?"

Yuzuru shook his head, "No, I think I want to take a spin around Usui before I turn in for the night. I'll be back in less than two hours. That's a promise."

"That's fine, have fun, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Reina-chan."

With that, his sister retired for the night, and he turned around to rest his eyes on the second car in the garage, which lay under a black cover.

'_Tonight's going to be a very fun night.'_ He thought excitedly.

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_12:21 AM_

Sayuki leaned on the front fender of Shingo's EG, her eyes scanning the several cars racing past the rest area she stood in, shaking her head ever so often when some of the drivers belonging to the Night Kids continually made amateur attempts to get through the winding left turn that led into a hard right hairpin.

She sighed, observing the well-known Skyline driven by the leader of the Night Kids pull into the parking lot. The mighty undertone made by its straight-six engine could still be heard as it sat idle before promptly being cut.

There was a sense of frustration coming off of Takeshi as he addressed his other teammates. She could only guess that he had come to Usui after hearing the reports of the silver car that had yet to show up. It was the same reason she had come after all, she really held no interest in watching the Night Kids trying to take on the mountain pass.

It was the same deal with the Akina Speed Stars; most of their drivers did not have much experience when it came to racing either uphill or downhill. There were some that did have some skill such as Iketani, but even he was still very far from the likes of Akina's Eight-Six.

Among those who displayed a very good amount of skill were both Takeshi and Shingo, but then again it was expected, since they were the team's No.1 and No.2 driver respectively.

She had to wonder if the two were actually friends. More often than not she would typically encounter them together, sharing techniques or giving each other pointers on a course. Whether it was the camaraderie they shared because they drove for the same team, or they in fact respected each other's skill she did not know. But it was pretty amusing to watch the two of them interact with one another in front of their teammates.

"I know they're not much to look at Sayuki-chan, but I'd like to think that some of our drivers can grow if they give it their all," Shingo said as he approached her.

"I can see that, and I think it's also good for them to race in different passes as well. Racers must learn that they can't grow accustomed to only one touge, otherwise they wouldn't grow and learn to adapt to different situations. After all, one mistake can cost you everything when racing on a pass."

"That's very true," Both turned to see Takeshi now among them.

Shingo narrowed his eyes at him in slight apprehension, quickly scanning the area around to see if any others of their team members were to look at them strangely, "Tch, don't come so close to me otherwise people will start to think we're friends!"

"I could say the same exact thing about you bastard!"

'_Only seconds together and they're already arguing, what a bunch of idiots. Why am I even hanging out with the likes of the Night Kids?'_

"Would you two do me a favor and shut up!?"

The two drivers shared startled looks, completely rendered speechless, if only for a brief moment.

"So any word of that car yet? I for one would like to verify if this rumor about it clearing C=121 through a full drift is actually true," She asked.

Takeshi shook his head, "No, not yet. I've been dying to know what that car is and who drives it, but from everyone that I've asked no one's been able to give me a straight answer." The disdain was evident in his tone. Despite his reputation as a very skilled driver and analytical approach, his temper was something that always prevented him from pushing to his limits.

His races with Akina's Eight-Six, and the Emperor's Lan-Evo squad were proof of this, even if he stubbornly refused to admit it. Thus it would be safe to assume that patience was definitely not one of his greatest virtues.

"From what I managed to gather, it was a silver hatchback, two door FR. They said it had an incredibly skilled driver behind the wheel and seemed rather light." Shingo summarized.

Takeshi slipped a cigarette to his lips and lit it, offering one to Shingo who took one and mumbled his appreciation before lighting his own.

Sayuki glared at the two in distaste of what she viewed to be a nasty habit. She moved away from the car and began to walk in the direction of the nearest vending machines, which were across the parking lot.

"Where are you going?"

She waved back at the pair nonchalantly, "I'm getting some coffee! Besides, I dislike guys who tend to smoke in my presence."

Shingo shrugged while Takeshi quickly took a drag from his cigarette and stared at it; torn between one of his vices, and the thought of appealing to Sayuki. It took all of his resolve to fight his desire to inhale more from his cigarette as he let it fall to the ground before promptly putting it out with his foot.

The driver of the red EG stared at his rival curiously, and then grinned cheekily. "Oh, what's the matter Nakazato? Still got the hots for Sayuki-chan?"

"Urusai!"

Shingo broke out laughing at the expense of the Night Kids leader, whose flustered face glared back at him.

"Anyway, I'm going for another run. More of our teammates are starting to come back in, and I prefer to drive when the pass is less crowded."

Shingo exhaled the remaining smoke from his cigarette and tossed it to the floor. "I'll join you, since I'm raring to go as well."

Sayuki took a drink from her coffee, returning to find both men getting into their cars, and looked at Nakazato's R32. _'I've ridden with Shingo long enough to know his driving style, so let's see what skills the so called leader of the Night Kids has.'_

Gulping the remaining contents of her drink, she tossed it to the nearest bin and knocked on Takeshi's window. The man jumped from his seat in surprise since he had been so engrossed on his gauges to even register her.

He lowered the window and Sayuki leaned over to him; granting him a glorious view of her ample bosom. _'Wow…' _

It took all of his effort to rip his eyes off such a major distraction, eventually managing to settle them on her face before she took note of where he had been blatantly staring at for the last few seconds.

"What's the matter? Did I startle you?"

"W-well yeah, a bit actually…" _'Did I just stutter?' _

"You seemed pretty focused there, so sorry. Do you mind if I ride with you this time around?"

Although genuinely astonished by Sayuki's question, he quickly gathered his senses and nodded, "I don't mind at all, hop in."

"Thanks," Sayuki quickly went around and slid in the passenger side of the vehicle. She looked around curiously, noting that the R32 had quite a few modifications in the interior. Water and oil temperature gauges were among the most basic along with the necessary boost pressure gauge as well. A Nismo steering wheel stood in place of the original, BRIDE bucket seats and a roll cage in place to stiffen up the chassis.

'_It's simple and yet effective; a true racing machine.'_ She thought to herself.

Takeshi engaged the clutch, and the shifter clicked once it was set in first gear. Lowering the e-brake, he flashed his high beams to Shingo, a sign to go ahead of him.

The red Honda took off; its audible high pitched engine revving to over 8500RPM. Takeshi followed soon after, the GT-R's twin turbos spooling furiously, providing an incredible amount of acceleration that made Sayuki lean back into her seat; clutching the radio with one hand while the other rested on the grab handle.

'_What stability, you can really feel the ATTESA kicking in to provide traction!'_

Sayuki braced herself for the first corner as the engine screamed on the downshift. It was immediately apparent to her how Takeshi relied on the ATTESA heavily. Following the down-shift via a flawless heel-and-toe, the car began to understeer. His control on the throttle however, countered it and pulled it out of the corner easily.

Shingo maintained his car in the lead, occasionally glancing at his rear view mirror to verify if Nakazato's black GT-R was closely following him. "Let's see what your newly tuned car can do against mine."

The roaring B16 powered Civic shot down the narrow straight, closely followed its rival. Takeshi focused on his opponent, eyes searching for any kind of opening he could use to pass. He knew that his car's superior acceleration would give him the edge most of the time when he exited a corner, but the weight of his car generally held him back when he tried challenging Shingo at the corners. Usui Pass was unforgiving, and held little to no straights. He needed to think of a plan.

As if reading his mind Sayuki intervened, "Shingo makes one crucial mistake when he's driving that I failed to point out to him earlier, so here's your chance to take advantage of it."

He remained silent, eyes on the road but nodded his head, "Shingo's problem is that he tends to use the e-brake while cornering to counteract the understeer, but he doesn't realize that it would be much better to use the throttle instead. Therefore he's cutting the power and acceleration his car would be able to achieve at the entry point of the corner. So if you somehow manage to force him to block the inside, he'll lose momentum due to understeer and you can slip past with enough room."

A hard left hairpin turn was approaching, and Takeshi glared at the EG before him, studying its movements closely to see if Sayuki was right. And true to her words, the car moved to the inside, braking slightly early than he was accustomed to. It gripped the inner lane, forcefully leaving him with just enough space to squeeze in.

"Now's the chance!" Takeshi slammed on the brakes; the engine's thundering roar increasing on the downshift, and moved closer to the open space left by Shingo.

It was at this precise moment that Shingo realized his crucial mistake when he braked early. The car's understeer made it lose traction on the front, and he was forced to open up space on the inside because of how wide the car went on the turn.

"Kuso! The damn understeer got to me!" Shingo cursed as he watched the black Skyline race past on the inside; no doubt being assisted by the car's ATTESA system, tires screeching against the asphalt.

He eased off the gas in order to let the car recover some of its traction, but groaned in frustration as Nakazato built a lead on him as soon as they got past the corner.

The torque and acceleration of his own car was no match for the 4WD but he knew that if he managed to curb the problem of his understeer and take corners more smoothly, the lighter body of his car would help him out.

Sayuki smiled to herself. Shingo had done exactly as she predicted and Takeshi managed to take the lead because of his mistake. But she knew the race was far from over, as they had yet to even reach C=121, which was considered the 3/4 mark of the course before the finish line if one took the uphill route.

The race continued, the cars moving through the turns at lighting pace.

"Status report coming in, the road is clear! No cars are coming in or out other than one close by and all other members of the Night Kids are parked in the two rest areas at both ends of the course! Only Nakazato and Shoji are racing at this point!" One of the drivers spoke through the radio.

"Gotcha," Sayuki responded. "Let me know if-"

"Hold on! There's a car coming! It just blew past us on the short straight!"

Takeshi and Sayuki exchanged staggered looks, "Can you tell me what car it was? Did you see what color it was?"

"I couldn't tell it was going too fast hold on, second checkpoint is at the bridge! Come in Sakamoto; tell us what you see."

"Hai! I can hear the tires very nearby, it should be here soon! I'd suggest you guys pick up the pace because the car is gaining on you two fast. There it is! Is that? It's silver, it's a Sileighty!"

Sayuki froze as she heard this, unable to believe that the mysterious car had revealed to be a Sileighty. But the anger she felt was even greater now that she knew that this person had the audacity to drive a Sileighty and attract so much attention after Impact Blue disbanded. It couldn't be a mere coincidence.

"Tell me where it's by! I want a full report every time he passes a checkpoint, is that understood?"

"Loud and clear; unbelievable, he drifted through the s-turn!"

Both Shingo and Takeshi lowered their speed, taking the following corners with less effort in an attempt to wait up for incoming car.

"This guy's just insane! No one in their right mind would take a corner like that! One of our guys was driving back to the rest area and the Sileighty completed a four wheel drift without even crossing the center line and just blasted past him like if he was parked!"

That statement made Shingo raise his eyebrows. The only other people he had seen do that was Akina's Eight-Six during his race and Ryosuke Takahashi on another battle, but to be able to even execute that kind of maneuver without proper experience was suicide.

He continued to eye his radio on the passenger seat ever so often, listening intently as they both drove at a much slower pace.

"Alright he just shot through the last short straight! There are five corners for you guys before you reach C=121, he's only a corner behind you start speeding up!"

"Step on it Takeshi! He's here!"

The R32 responded instantly, and Takeshi took the short uphill at full blast with the EG following close behind as a third pair of white headlights finally appeared from behind.

Shingo took a look in the mirror and saw the car instantly gaining on him, and upon closer inspection he swore he could see the car's aura thickening around it. Gunning the accelerator before shifting to 3rd gear, he managed to gain a bit of a lead before realizing that he was being passed on the outside lane right before a hard left.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll end up down the valley! Brake before it's too late!" He shouted.

But to his surprise the car did break, and he assumed the driver realized his mistake. The next thing he saw however, he knew would stay embedded in his mind for the rest of his days.

The Sileighty's loud and high pitched roar increased on the downshift, a discernible hiss escaping from its blow off valve as the car completed a beautiful drift on the outside lane; successfully blocking him from trying to retake his position due the understeer acting up again.

Shingo continued to stare at the vehicle in front of him wearily and quite shaken from what he had just witnessed.

Sayuki spared one of the side mirrors a glace, "He just passed Shingo, and he's gaining on us."

"What the hell?"

"C=121 is coming up next, be very careful cause this guy apparently knows what he's doing."

"Got it," Takeshi shifted into 4th gear, speeding up in preparation for the long and winding turn.

The Sileighty continued to press on, only two meters apart from the Skyline's rear bumper. All three cars blasted through the short banking right that led into the infamous corner, and Nakazato remained on the outisde lane, readying himself for the next corner when he spotted the Sileighty's nose squeezing in on the inside lane.

"Ugh!"

His co-pilot remained silent, and focused on the attacking car as it challenged right before the corner. She knew that the GT-R's heavy body would be its downfall, and even all the acceleration would not make up for the much lighter body of the Sileighty. This driver knew what he was doing; he was forcing Takeshi to leave room in the inside because of the induced understeer of his car. Although the ATTESA would help in keeping it stable, one wrong move, one slight ease on the throttle would make him lose control, and the other driver quickly seized the chance.

Sayuki watched the Sileighty squeeze by, the car jolting on the following downshift as all the weight shifted to the front, the rear losing traction, guiding the car into a perfect drift.

But what she saw next completely floored her, as the Sileighty continued to drift through C=121 with practiced ease. All four tires screaming abuse, sparse clouds of smoke billowing from the rear tires.

'_Only Mako has managed to do this! Just how good is this guy? And who the hell is he?'_

She took a moment to admire the sleek body work of the car; from the ducktail spoiler which was similar to Mako's, to the flared side skirts, and the glowing brakes that shone through its black wheels; the front bumper, only mere centimeters from the guardrail along with the gorgeous profile view of an S13's front end as it cleared the corner in dramatic fashion.

The Sileighty's sudden acceleration pulled it out before the GT-R would manage to play catch up. She continued to watch it as it grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Completely entranced by what she had seen that she even ignored just how much Nakazato had been stepping on the his beloved Three-Two.

All that was left to be seen of that ghostly silver car were its rear lights, which seemed to leave a glowing trail behind them that only lasted but a brief moment.

Eventually both Night Kids drivers slowed down completely, turned on their hazards and parked nearby. They each stepped out of their vehicles in a cold sweat, shaking from the thrill they had just experienced.

"Come in Nakazato-san, Shoji-san! What happened? We saw the Sileighty drive past us at lightning speed but there's no sight of you. Are you alright?"

Shingo grabbed his radio, and clicked the button to speak, "Shoji here, we're both fine. We just got beaten by that Sileighty. Anyone of you guys manage to get its plate number?"

No one responded but the three could hear the commotion in the background along with the shock that accompanied their teammates.

"I've memorized it," Sayuki spoke up. "No need to ask anymore, it had Gunma plates and from the way he drove, he must be a local. That should narrow it down somewhat."

Takeshi lit a cigarette; not even slightly fazed by the hard glare leveled on him as he was still stunned by what just happened.

"That's good, because I'm looking forward to finding out just who this driver is. I get the feeling we're about to experience something big soon, and I'm certainly glad I came to Usui tonight."

Shingo and Sayuki could see the smile forming on Takeshi's lips. It was quite rare to see him so laid back after losing a race. But to them it seemed as if the man had just found a new challenge, something exciting to strive for.

Shingo lit his own cigarette and leaned on his car, "The way this guy drove, and it's almost as if he has this real ghostly aura around him. It's not sinister, or dark, but more like competitive, and driven by sheer will. I can see why some were referring to it as Usui's Ghost."

'_Looks like it's time to tell Mako a new challenge has arrived. I don't want to pressure her into coming home early, but soon enough she's going to start hearing rumors and I have no doubt that she would want to come back and challenge a fellow Sileighty driver on their home course.'_

Sayuki couldn't help but smile inwardly, in a way, she was thankful the Sileighty appeared when it did. Because now she was sure that Impact Blue would reunite once more.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence_

_2:03AM_

As Yuzuru returned from his run across Usui, he felt both euphoric and exhausted. It had been a long day, and was looking forward to a day of rest since it was now Sunday. He briefly wondered if it was possible to even feel that way, but shook the thought out of his head as he pulled into his house's garage.

The garage door closed behind him as he parked the car beside the white FD he had been driving the day prior and sat in his seat for a moment. The engine's low hum being the only sound filling the garage.

Today's run had proven to be the final test to see if his car was completely race worthy. After all, he had spent a full month trying to find the right suspension to get the job done. The winding twists and turns of Usui were challenging, but he now knew that it was ready. It had after all, beaten a heavily modified R32 and an equally worthy EG6. Both cars were well known FR killers and he had bested them both.

He truly hadn't expected to encounter both Shingo and Nakazato at Usui, but it provided him with the necessary challenge and a thrilling race.

Yuzuru finally cut the engine and exited the vehicle, heaved a sigh. He closed the door, waiting for the slight beep that indicated that the car had locked itself.

Walking over to the door which lead to the gekan, he turned around and grinned brightly at the beautiful sight of the silver Sileighty that stood next to an equally eye catching FD. He had finally found a car he could call his own, after spending months working and day and night on it, the Nissan was completely race worthy.

As much as he loved the FD, he immediately grew attracted to the 180SX the moment he laid eyes on it only days after returning to Japan. He had ignored them back when he used to live in New Zealand, but when he was introduced to the car by a friend; he quickly bought one of his own brand new and set about to modify it bit by bit. It was light, rear wheel drive, and when tuned correctly, delivered astonishing performance.

Ever since then, he hasn't looked back, but when he saw a blue Sileighty racing in Tokyo that had the body of a 180 and the front end of an S13 he quickly fell in love and made the swap himself. It was true perfection to his eyes, and the sight of his own Sileighty made him proud of the fact that he had undertaken such a project by himself.

Yuzuru stifled a yawn, and killed the lights of the garage before stepping back into the house. He removed his shoes at genkan and silently tip toed across the living room. The the low snores of his sister coming from the couch filled the otherwise silent living room and he chuckled, realizing that she had fallen asleep waiting for him with the television on mute.

'_Jeez, what am I going to do with you?'_

Inching closer, he quietly turned off the TV and set the control on the nearby stand. Cautiously, he scooped his sister up into his arms with little effort, and carried her up the stairs and to her room. Gently placing her on the bed, he grabbed the nearest blanket and covered her with it and patted her head.

"_**Goodnight Reina."**_

* * *

A/N:

Well, here's chapter 2! Happy late 4th of July!

As you can see it took me about a little over a week to get this chapter done, and I enjoyed writing every second of it despite the occasional bouts of writer's block I had in the back of my head. But as I sit here typing this right now it's literally almost 2am where I live so I'm dead tired! Be that as it may however, I will try to push myself for the weekly updates since my summer so far has been mainly unproductive and boring now that I'm heading to college.

Here's a note for those who haven't noticed, sentences in _italics_ are generally perceived as the inner thoughts of the characters. While those in _**bold italics**_ are reserved for when Yuzuru and Reina are speaking English to one another since they were after all, raised in New Zealand for a good part of their life.

Thanks to all of those who took/take the time to read my story!

SilentAssassin11


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 3

* * *

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_10:37AM_

Matsumoto had always made it a point to give his employees the day off on Sundays. One could argue that this was mainly due to the fact that more than half of them worked full time at his shop for at least 8 hours each day from Monday to Saturday every week. That was true to some extent, because he enjoyed having those who worked for him at the best of their conditions after a suitable day of rest.

Having the shop closed on Sundays also allowed him some free time of his own, and more importantly, focus on the details regarding Project D along with the plans he had come up with the eldest Takahashi brother.

Keisuke's FD had sustained heavy damage on the front left suspension, and in technical terms it would not have been difficult to repair the car in a week. But Ryosuke's decision to completely modify the car in order for it to be much lighter, along with a new body kit, suspension setup, and retuning would push back their schedule a full two months.

But still, the thought of what the results would be on the yellow RX-7 excited him. He had no doubt that the car would become a monstrous hill climb machine.

Matsumoto sat in his office pouring over his computer, mulling over each and every ounce of data regarding the FD's performance and the settings used on previous races. Fumihiro had given him all the list of parts and Kurokawa had placed the order, but he still continued to wonder in what other ways the car would behave once all modifications were complete.

Analyzing some of the charts and graphs that reflected the performance of both the Eight-Six and FD from every race they had, he felt proud of the work that he had managed to do on both cars. The Eight-Six remained a fast cornering machine on the downhill. It had the proper balance and suspension to take on some of the hardest corners across Japan, but now he felt that Keisuke would be tempted to challenge Takumi after the results were in.

'_One's hot headed, and the other's completely apathetic. How does Ryosuke deal with this?'_ He thought amusedly.

"Hm?" Matsumoto turned his attention to his cell phone, he had half a mind to simply ignore the call, but once he saw that the caller id read Ryosuke's name he picked it up without any hesitation.

"Moshi-moshi," he answered.

"Ah, Matsumoto how are you today?" The team leader's voice asked.

"Quite well, thanks for asking Ryosuke. How can I help you today?"

There was a slight pause at the other end of the line, "I was wondering if it would be possible to increase the total output from 350 horsepower to a total of 370 for our next race in Ibaraki. I've sent Kenta and Fumihiro to do some recon on the course."

That statement made the chief mechanic raise his eyebrows in surprise, "370 horsepower? I understand that power is a crucial element on an uphill battle, but are you absolutely sure about this?"

He heard his friend chuckle, "Keisuke will be up against a very tough opponent this time. His name is Kozo Hoshino, and he drives a GT-R."

"I take it that's not the full reason as to why you want me to increase the output?"

"Perceptive as always," Ryosuke began. "But from what I've been able to learn, he drives an R34 model. The latest one; he has an extraordinary control of acceleration. He can even put the car into a drift despite the ATTESA-ETS 4WD system it has."

"What?" Matsumoto interjected, "You know as well as I do that drifting on a Skyline is nearly impossible!"

"Hm, theoretically it should be impossible, but there's a reason why he's called God Foot. My sources say that he is a very seasoned racer with experience both on and off the track and more importantly, his control on the throttle is rumored to be unrivalled. That kind of combination renders him both a very capable and very dangerous opponent for Keisuke."

Matsumoto leaned back into his chair, thoughts racing across his head. This revelation complicated quite a few things for Keisuke. "What about Fujiwara? What kind of opponent will he be facing?"

"The downhill specialist for this two man team is a man by the name of Dr. Toshiya Joshima. He drives an S2000. Rumor has it that he's known as God Hand. He drives with only one hand on the steering wheel. It's like he can control the car's yaw rate with very subtle steering. Toshiya is the kind of driver who likes to toy with his challengers. In other words, Fujiwara-kun will have just as much of a test as Keisuke; maybe even more so," Ryosuke surmised.

He sighed, eyes shifting to the ceiling. "I see… In a way I can't help but think that it's good for them to face these guys. It will only help them grow and take their techniques to further heights. But I'm also thinking that this race will be the toughest for the both of them."

"That's very true, but anyway that's only one of the reasons I called today. I wanted to know if you would be able to tweak the output on the car and ask if you've already ordered the parts."

Matsumoto repressed a chuckle of his own, instead settling for a grin. "I've had my best mechanic working on Keisuke's FD alone for the better part of this week. Once everything else arrives, I will work with him in order to get the car done as soon as possible."

"Best mechanic?" There was a hint of curiosity in his tone; the kind that Matsumoto knew had gotten his full attention.

"What's the matter Ryosuke? Do you actually think I don't recognize talent when I see it?" he said.

"No, no, not at all, I just find it intriguing that you've had someone working on Keisuke's FD alone. You rarely let anyone else around the cars you tune, which is why I'm so surprised." Matsumoto could easily detect the smile Ryosuke had.

"Yeah, but this kid's different. I've never seen someone so young and knowledgeable about cars before. He's got an almost inhuman knack for bringing out the best of any car he touches. In fact, Nakazato and Shoji have both become recent customers of his." He declared with no small amount of pride.

After hearing this, Ryosuke's fascination with the young man his chief mechanic had just mentioned continued skyrocket. "What's his name?"

"Kurokawa Yuzuru. He's been working for me for the past five months after moving here from Tokyo."

"Interesting… And how good is he again?"

"Extremely; I watched over him when he worked on Nakazato's car and he managed to increase the car's output without changing any parts. All he did was make a few runs on the dyno, test the set up, and tweak the settings for the turbo. But his work on the suspension was just unreal. The balance was supreme, and the car tackled corners smoothly. I don't know how the kid knows what he knows, but he can take one look at your engine and see exactly what needs to be done in order to improve performance, or what's wrong with it."

"Well then, one of these days I'd like to meet him. I'm keen to see how good he is. What car does he drive?"

Matsumoto rolled his eyes, "An FD. But I'm starting to think that it's something he's only driving on occasion because I've seen him ordering Nissan parts quite often. My guess is that his real car is either a 180SX or a Silvia. Most of the parts he bought were for an SR20DET."

"Two cars? I'm starting to think this Kurokawa isn't all that he seems."

"You may be right. But come down and meet him one of these days. Bring Keisuke along too. I can't imagine how annoyed he must be not having his precious car to drive."

For a moment Matusmoto could have sworn the elder Takashi groaned. "You have no idea."

He laughed at the man's confession, "So I'll be dropping by sometime around Tuesday. Is that alright with you?"

"You know you don't need to ask permission Ryosuke, but if it makes you feel any better; yes its fine."

"Thanks again Matsumoto."

"You're welcome," he replied.

With that, he shut his phone. Briefly wondering why Ryosuke would be interested in someone like Kurokawa. He was young, and a bit ignorant in regards to the world around him, but he was also very likeable and dedicated. All of his customers would end up more than pleased with the young man's work and it seemed to him that he was already starting to make a name for himself too.

'_Just who are you?'_ He thought while glancing back to his computer.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence_

_12:14PM_

For what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last hour, Reina's eye twitched in annoyance. She had successfully managed to complete all of her homework relatively early, but the reason why she was so agitated was because her stomach continued to growl in desperate need of food.

Normally, she would have gone and made breakfast for the both of them, but due to a long standing agreement between her and her brother, she knew that today as undoubtedly his turn.

She glared at the television before her, uninterested in the re runs of Yu-Yu Hakusho that Fuji TV happened to be airing at the moment. _'Just how long is that bloody idiot planning to sleep?'_

For a fleeting moment, she genuinely considered bursting into his room and shout at him to wake up. But quickly put those thoughts to rest as soon as she saw him descending down the stairs. He yawned loudly, making a lazy attempt to cover his mouth.

"_**Good morning Reina!"**_

Reina scowled, _**"Good afternoon brother."**_

"_**Eh?" **_Yuzuru's eyes shot up to look at the wall clock, and visibly shuddered under his sister's withering gaze.

'_Oh shit. Today was my turn!' _The resounding smack his hand made when it connected with his forehead made Reina quickly forgive her older brother as she began to laugh at the shocked expression he displayed.

"_**I'm sorry! Give me some time and I'll have lunch ready. Do you want anything in particular?"**_

"Hahaha! H-Hold on," Reina struggled to contain her laugher as Yuzuru stared at her, bemused.

Finally, she settled down and replied, _**"How about some of your famous homemade curry? It's been a while since I last had some of it."**_

"_**Beef, pork or chicken?"**_ He asked.

"_**Beef."**_

Yuzuru shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen. _'Picky one, aren't you?'_

Making a mental note of the necessary ingredients for the curry, he picked out each and every vegetable he knew would give it the best flavor along with the ingredients he used to make his very own special roux. Let it be known that Yuzuru never relied on the blocks of curry that littered the stalls in super markets across Japan. His father had taught him very early on how to make this particular dish and it quickly became one of his signature dishes.

As he continued to dice the carrots with a kitchen knife, he allowed his mind to replay the events that occurred during the exciting and albeit short race he had with both Shoji and Nakazato. The Sileighty performed exquisitely, but for some reason he still felt that he hadn't raced fairly with them. Because he knew of Shingo's lack of throttle control, he quickly took advantage of the situation and overtook him the first chance he got.

Nakazato, although far more skilled with the monster that was his GT-R, suffered because of the weight of his car's body.

'_Not to mention that Skyline's are notorious because they understeer like a whale.' _He jibed mentally.

But the power the car had was more than adequate. On a downhill run power was no longer an advantage; weight, suspension, conditions, and technique were always the more important factors when it came to racing an opponent. Uphill however was another matter entirely, he learned the hard way quite a few years ago when he was still driving the FD back in New Zealand.

That was just another of the many reasons he kept the RX-7. The car had been tuned to perfection over a period of four years since Kakeru entrusted it to him, and now it produced an even 350BHP along with quite a few modifications to make the body lighter, combined with a stiffer chassis to improve rigidity. All in all, the car had come a long way to be quite the uphill contender.

Nevertheless, all of the knowledge he managed to develop as he worked on the FD quickly made him realize the important components when building a car for racing on a touge. For this reason, the Sileighty took fewer amounts of time and effort to build, and he knew that he had discovered something special from the moment he first took it for a test drive as a 180 in what seemed ages ago.

Yuzuru heard the doorbell ring from his place in the kitchen and stopped for a moment to see if Reina would actually answer the door.

"The door isn't going to answer itself Reina," He called out.

An audible groan escaped her lips and she dragged herself out of the living room, and through the genkan. All the while, the doorbell continued to ring incessantly, as if the person waiting outside had either lost all shred of patience or was doing so on purpose. _'There's only one person that could be more infuriating and downright obnoxious than my own brother.'_

"Alright calm down, I'm going."

She opened the door to reveal one of her brother's few friends, Aizawa Ryuji. Tall and lean, he stood before her sporting a bashful grin and held out a bag to her. "Hello Reina-san, long time no see," he greeted.

Reina stared at him, her eyes glued on Ryuji's bleached blonde hair; completely ignoring the proffered bag and pointed at his head. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Oh this," Ryuji scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I lost a bet with a friend before I left Tokyo. Loser had to dye his hair blonde."

"I take it you lost." It was more a statement than a question. Ryuji however, did not seem to take this into consideration.

"Well that's obvious isn't it," he replied.

"Idiot."

"So I'm told," he countered.

Reina took the bag from his hand and looked inside of it, surprised to find a few bottles of Dr. Pepper and a few packed slices of meat which she assumed to be for the curry her brother was going to make.

"Come on in, and thanks for this."

"No problem, your brother happened to e-mail me earlier and asked if I wanted to come by. I picked up some meat just in case since I didn't want to show up empty handed."

Ryuji stepped out of his shoes and placed them at the genkan before walking through the impressive living room. Quickly making his way into the kitchen, he spotted his friend peering over the pot of curry he was preparing.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to see you cooking up a storm in the kitchen."

Yuzuru smirked and set the stove on low, "That's because I moved to Gunma while you stayed over in Tokyo. Speaking of which, have you managed to complete your transfer to Gunma Univeristy?" He asked.

The blonde man nodded and stepped up to shake his former classmate's hand. "Yeah, I can finally study medicine there while doing my training as well. As fun as Tokyo was, I really felt the need for a change in scenery. And when you told me of the mountain passes here I figured why not come and see what all the hype is about."

"Well you've come to the right place," Yuzuru answered.

"Now hand over the beef, I'm extremely lucky you actually brought this because I was about to make curry with pork."

"Somehow I get the feeling that your sister wouldn't have been too happy about that," Ryuji responded with glee.

"Don't dig my grave any deeper than it already is." Yuzuru warned.

Under normal circumstances, Ryuji would have jumped at the chance to see Yuzuru's terrified expression when he dealt with his sister's temper, but he also knew firsthand what it was like to be at the receiving end of her glares and cold treatment, especially if one had already done something to displease her. Thus he chose to sympathize and let the matter drop.

If there was one thing he knew, Reina's sardonic behavior combined with the mood swings a person normally got for not eating would only lead to an even bigger threat to deal with altogether.

"So," Ryuji began. "How come I didn't see the FD parked outside?"

"In case you haven't noticed there's a garage in this house for a reason Ryuji," was his candid reply.

"True, but I guess its cause I'm used to seeing the car parked outside. It's what you always did back when you lived in Tokyo. But anyway, what have you been up to? You're not going to college, so what are you doing?"

Yuzuru finished stirring the curry and allowed it to settle, knowing it would take a while for the meat to absorb some of the flavor and checked the rice cooker once more. Once satisfied, he set the spoon down and turned to his friend.

"I'm working as a mechanic at a nearby tuning shop called Matsumoto Speed, and as for going to college… There isn't anything I really want to study for. All my life I've been around cars and to be honest, I want to follow my dream of becoming a professional racer. I know that I've still got a very long way to go, but I know that the only way to accomplish this is by racing through the touge. There are so many incredible drivers in Gunma that I've yet to discover. That's why I want to race on every pass I come across and win every race."

Ryuji smiled as he heard those words. He of course, had expected as much from his dear friend and felt amazed that he was willing to forgo the stability his parents offered him and pursue what he really wanted.

'_But before that,'_ Yuzuru thought to himself. _'I still need to hunt down the driver of that gray Supra and race him.'_

* * *

Reina sighed in contentment, a broad smile on her face as she leaned back into her chair by the dining table. Her brother had always been an accomplished cook, and the curry he made was simply delicious. It had a slight hint of spiciness coupled with just the right amount of seasoning.

Yuzuru took a sip from his own bottle of Dr. Pepper, and watched Ryuji clear up the table.

"I know that I've taken a while to bring this up Ryuji, but you look ridiculous with your hair dyed. I'm curious to know what your parents thought of this." He said in a neutral tone.

"They don't know," he answered flatly. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

The brunette perked up at this, quickly sensing a golden opportunity for some good old-fashioned blackmail material. A devious grin settled on his lips, one that Ryuji did not see because he had his back turned to him. But Reina managed to decipher it.

"And here I thought that I was the evil one," she declared sarcastically.

"We each have a dark side my dear Reina-chan."

Reina raised an eyebrow and shook her head at her brother's childish behavior. It amazed her to know how he could go from being the ever forgetful and dedicated older brother; to a crazed car freak and his habitual tendency to be so affable never ceased to amaze her.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her. "I don't plan on staying cooped up all day in the house."

"Well, one of my friends invited me over to her place. She said her mom was going to drop her off at Maebashi for the afternoon along with some of her friends to catch a movie. I think I'd like that."

"Alright," he conceded. "I'm guessing I have to drop you off at her place?"

"Hai, and then pick me up when we come back from Maebashi. Is that ok with you?"

"It's fine with me, just let me take another shower and I'll be right down. In the meantime, torture Ryuji as much as you like to make up for lost time."

She watched him go back up the stairs and Ryuji exited the kitchen; but not without casting a worrying glance on the younger Kurokawa and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

"I know I gave you my number last night Nakazato, but to be quite honest I didn't expect you to call me the following day." Sayuki said to the Night Kid's leader.

Takeshi continued to absentmindedly play with his drink, stirring it with the aid of his straw. He strained to keep his eyes on anything but Sayuki, and thus chose to stare at his menu; making sure that it was at a high enough level so that only her face was visible when he looked up.

"I apologize if I seem so imposing Sayuki-san. The truth is that I wanted to ask you two things." Takeshi said before putting down his menu.

The former navigator chuckled, "Ask away Nakazato, and don't worry about it. I can't complain since I'm getting a free lunch out of this."

'_Cheeky.'_ Takeshi thought to himself.

"Right… As I was saying, the first thing I wanted to ask of you was if you would mind riding with me again. Since you were Sato's navigator, you have an extraordinary amount of experience that I can learn from. You see things that I don't when I'm behind the wheel and a second opinion always helps."

Sayuki listened intently to his words, and to her it seemed that the man was genuine in his desire to improve his driving. But she had sworn allegiance to Impact Blue, and she knew in her heart that she would never be race with anyone else other than Mako. Even if they had disbanded, her friend had promised her that upon her return that they would race across Usui once more.

"I get where you're coming from Nakazato, but I promised myself that I wouldn't be anyone else's navigator. The only reason why I went to Usui last night was because I was curious to figure out what was the mysterious car racing around pass in the dead of night." She responded.

"Let me finish," he said. "I'm not asking you to be my navigator Sayuki-san, but rather I'm asking you if you could help me improve my overall technique. Sure it involves sitting next to me, but what I need are tips. I want to formally challenge that Sileighty from last night. I've never seen anyone drive like that before, and it excites me to think that we have yet another talented driver in our midst."

There was a combination of earnestness and humility in his tone; something that was quite rare to hear coming from the Skyline's driver.

'_At least he's honest about his weaknesses. It takes a true racer to acknowledge them and seek for ways to improve on them.' _

She took another drink from her cup, carefully considering his offer. Despite the fact that she dreaded the thought of hanging out with the whole group of the Night Kid's again, she couldn't deny that she also had a great amount of fun.

The thrill of the chase, down to the winding and twisting turns that embodied the heart of her home course had called to her for the last few months. Although she hated to admit it, she had missed racing in Usui dearly, and now Nakazato was presenting her the chance to do so again.

Easily sensing her distress, Takeshi chose to intervene in an attempt to break her from her inner musings.

"Think about it this way; I'm not asking you to race with me. I'm merely asking you to ride with me whenever you can on Usui. I want to get a better feel of the course and with your input I know I will do better. I plan on taking my car to Matsumoto sometime next week again to meet with Kurokawa and ask for his input."

He paused for a moment, casually glancing over to her to see if she had registered any of his words.

"Go on," she said.

"Feel free to point out all of my flaws no holds barred, because I plan on improving everything I can before I take him on."

Sayuki remained silent, but leaned forward, propping her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her hand. Her attention directed on the man before her.

Takeshi blushed furiously under her gaze, but managed to maintain a calm demeanor that betrayed no other emotion by sincerity in his eyes.

"What's in it for me?" She asked him.

"As many runs across Usui as you'd like. Don't think I didn't notice that look of nostalgia you had yesterday as we were racing on the pass. I know that people think me arrogant, blind, and stubborn, and I admit to that. But-"

"But?" She interrupted expectantly.

For the first time in Sayuki's company, Takeshi actually seemed to radiate confidence. He met her gaze unflinchingly, and smiled.

"But I can understand the feeling a racer gets when they become so used to the thrill one gets on a touge. There is no greater feeling than taking a corner at over 100 km/h and clearing it with so much precision. After a while they begin to call to you. It's like a little voice in the back of your head constantly reminding you of your unfinished business. Whether you are a driver or a navigator; the feeling is always the same."

Once again, Sayuki stayed quiet, taken aback by how accurately he had managed to describe what she had been feeling the past few months.

"Very well Nakazato, I agree to your proposal. But don't get angry with me when I point out even the smallest of details. Mako never once complained, all she did was take it as constructive criticism and pushed herself to become better. Can you do the same?"

Takeshi nodded, "I promise I will do my absolute best. And now for my second question: You said you managed to memorize the plate number for the Sileighty we saw last night. Is there a way we can track down the registered owner of the car?"

It only took a moment for Sayuki to come up with one possible way to get ahold of that information.

"I could stop by the local DMV and check out the registry they have. It's not exactly legal, but I used to work there part time a few years ago and I have a friend who still works there. She may be able to help."

"Great and one more thing; please call me Takeshi from now on."

He held out his hand to her, and she took it, grinning saucily at him.

"Alright Takeshi, would you care to start right now?"

"Anytime you'd like," he returned playfully.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Yuzuru was once again downstairs wearing the same clothes he had worn the day prior for Reina's birthday. Since he had only worn them for a number of hours, he figured that he might as well use them again before throwing them in his laundry basket.

"Since you drove all this way here Ryuji, we might as well use your car for a ride across Usui. What do you say?"

The blonde man in question narrowed his eyes, "Somehow I sense you're being cheap on me. But quite frankly, I want to race you. I managed to save up for the car I always wanted and I slaved on it for the past six months."

Yuzuru adopted a hurt look, while his sister laughed at Ryuji's insinuation.

"I'm not being cheap! I'm just giving you a fair chance at practice, but if you really want to lose that bad, then I'll let you choose which run you want. Downhill or uphill," he defended.

"I would seriously reconsider those words if I were you Yuzuru cause once you take a look at what I'm driving I'm 100% sure you'll shit your pants." He declared proudly.

At the crude remark Yuzuru could only laugh along with his sister while he motioned Ryuji to follow him to the door leading to the garage. He flicked on the lights, and stared proudly on the cars he had managed to tune and adjust through his own blood, sweat, and tears.

The FD was a testament to both his own handiwork, and that of Kakeru's. They had both poured their time and resources on that particular car and after racing it endlessly in both New Zealand and Japan in a combined total of 5 years under his ownership and 3 years with Kakeru.

He had decided it would soon be time to retire it from racing, and in an effort to preserve any remaining life in the original 13B powered RX-7, he set out to look for a new car right after moving to Gunma.

And now the result lay right next to it. The metallic silver Sileighty stood gallantly right beside the FD, and it was quite a sight to behold. After searching for months around Tokyo, it was Ryuji who first introduced him to a 180SX on the slopes of Hakone a full year prior.

It almost seemed so long ago, and yet, it was a memory that still remained buried in the back of his head. The car had been fantastically tuned, and its lightweight body and wondrous suspension setting had completely astounded him when he first drove it. The black 180 Ryuji had, produced an even 230BHP at the wheels, and that experience made him realize that he had finally found what he was searching for.

The SR20DET was so simple and reliable that it was like child's play for him. He easily found its weakest points when he bought his own 180 by beginning from its oil pan and tweaking every part he could by adding new pistons and replacing the original Garret turbo charger for a much better one.

From there, Yuzuru replaced almost everything he could for parts that made the car perform at even higher limit. The front end of an S13 was the major aesthetic change it went through to become a genuine Sileighty and he simply would never get tired of staring at it. To him it was truly a lovely sight to behold and Reina herself admitted that the aggressive look it had really appealed to her.

"Holy shit," Ryuji muttered under his breath. "Is that?"

Yuzuru smirked, "You bet your ass it is. This is what I'm driving now, and I don't mean to brag, but I raced both an EG6 and a Three-Two yesterday and beat them. All in a single run at Usui with this car. So, have you reconsidered yet?"

Ryuji swallowed hard, now even more shocked that his friend had managed to take on two cars that a sane FR driver knew to be very ferocious beasts; especially the GT-R. But then again, from his own experience he knew very well to question Yuzuru's sanity behind the wheel.

He quickly steeled himself, and walked around the spacious garage in the direction of the Sileighty that had captured his undivided attention. Crouching down, Ryuji assessed the lovely twelve spoke black Volk SSR Type F wheels wrapped in Yokohama Advan tires, and then to the very distinct bright red Brembo brake calipers partnered with race-spec discs and pads which he assumed to be made by the very same company. One look at the Nismo coilovers made him quickly realize how his friend spared no expense on the suspension as well.

"This is incredible. Would you mind popping the hood? I'm keen to see how you've tuned this beauty."

"Sure," Yuzuru clicked the unlock button on his alarm and opened the driver's door to access the release hatch.

Predictably enough, Ryuji discovered the red top SR20DET that gave the Sileighty its life. From the wildly twisted headers to the larger oil & water-cooled Garret turbo charger, the car continued to live up to the reputation of its esteemed owner.

'_The air flow kit, strengthened blow off valve, and extreme headers are all made by Tomei. He's also got the engine running a front mounted intercooler as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he's running an S13 exhaust system judging from the single muffler tip at the back. I'll bet it's been modified too.' _

"I'll admit, its amazing Yuzuru. I don't think I've ever seen a Sileighty this well put together. The front lip looks sick, and the side skirts are killer too," He stopped as soon as he reached the rear end of the car and stared at the tail lights in sudden interest.

"Is this a '95 or '96 model?"

Reina took the chance to reply for her brother and approached Ryuji, "It's an early '96. Right before the kouki 180SX Type X came out. Onii-chan bought the car brand new at the dealership with literally no kilometers on it. They had cut the price down by a considerable margin because the newer models had just arrived. He took it after just one test run at Usui."

"How much was considerable for them?" He asked.

"About ¥2,540,000.00" Yuzuru estimated.

Ryuji whistled, knowing exactly how expensive Nissan could be from personal experience. His eyes remained captivated by the lovely ducktail spoiler that fit the car so well and then moved to the clean interior that harbored red Recaro bucket seats and green Takata race harnesses. He eyed the dashboard and nodded to himself once he saw the boost pressure, water, and oil gauges neatly arranged.

Finally, he drew a breath and asked the question that had been bugging him from the moment he laid eyes on the Sileighty.

"What's the output?"

"If I wanted to tune it for the Wangan, it could probably hit 440 and redline at 8000RPM; maybe a bit more. But because driving in a straight line is boring and the touge is where true skill is required, I purposely set it up to produce 250BHP at 9000RPM. Therefore I've got more acceleration and better torque when I exit corners. It's more than enough and on a downhill run, what is the one golden rule Reina?"

"Power is no longer an advantage," she said monotonously.

"Correct."

Ryuji knew this to be true, and he now grew weary of the machine before him. After all, it had already taken down both an EG6 and an R32. He was anxious to see what it was capable of on a downhill run, but then rested his gaze on the pearl white FD next to it.

"What about the FD? After all the work you've put into it, are you telling me that you're giving up on it?"

The older Kurokawa chuckled, and shook his head.

"That car has been in my family for 8 years. There's no way I would ever sell it after all the work both Kakeru and I did. It's just that the engine's getting old, and it's been raced non-stop. I figured that once Reina got her license she would use it for a while before she got something of her own."

Reina look at her brother in complete shock, unable to believe that he would entrust something as precious as the FD to her.

Yuzuru turned to her with a smile, "Don't look at me like that. He'd have been proud to see you driving that car. Let alone one with the sensitive clutch it has. It's only fair you get your time to drive the car and race it a bit before the engine gives out. I get the feeling it won't last much longer if I race flat out with it. That's why I'm going to teach you how to drift on it before I'm forced to overhaul it."

Reina returned his smile with one of her own, and hugged him tightly; a rare sight for both men, since they were often in the receiving end of her blows. Nevertheless, Yuzuru returned her hug and patted her on the back.

"I see," Ryuji said as he patted the FD's hood. "This car's been one hell of a trooper and been through so much. I suppose it's only fair that you've gotten yourself something new."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't take it out for a spin every now and then. I think I'll use it today against you does that seem fair? That way you know what to expect, since the Sileighty is something I'll use against you when we race on the downhill after you've gotten your practice."

Ryuji bristled at that comment, and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Then let me show you what I've been doing during the time you were gone."

Yuzuru pressed the button that activated the garage door, and all three waited for it to open. Within moments, it lifted itself halfway to reveal a front mounted intercooler that was visible through the Midnight Blue front bumper, and then the prominent emblem of a GT-R.

The owner of the Skyline placed his hands at his hips, and cracked a wry grin while Yuzuru made a show of checking his pants, patting the back specifically. Reina glanced at him amusedly, but was also impressed by the R33 parked in the driveway.

"Well guess what Ryuji?" Yuzuru started.

"What?"

"I didn't shit myself."

* * *

A/N:

Well, here's the third chapter! To be honest, writer's block was the main reason I took so long to update. (At least long in my mind) And I also wanted to watch the world cup final… It's part of the reason I didn't upload it yesterday.

And second, I wish to thank both Ghost and KillerDon14 for being my first two reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 4

* * *

_Usui Pass, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

Just a few minutes after 7pm, Yuzuru drove his FD to the first parking lot before the course began. Ryuji followed close behind in his R33, and although it was his first time on Usui, he noted how there seemed to be quite a few crowds of people in the rest area. Cars lined up the parking spaces neatly, and it was quite a view, second to only Daikoku Futo.

Yuzuru however, was surprised to see so many cars on a Sunday afternoon. His eyes scanned through the crowd for a nearby parking space, and he managed to spot two on the northeastern section of the rest area. He quickly identified four cars with Night Kids stickers on them. Although he did not know any of them, he did identify Nakazato's R32 and Sayuki resting against its quarter panel.

'_So she's here today, quite a surprise.'_

In one fluid motion, he parked beside the black GT-R and watched over his gauges carefully. Repeatedly checking all of the readings to ensure everything was running properly. Once satisfied, he cut the engine and exited the vehicle to see Sayuki's gaze fixed on him; surprise in place of her once vacant expression.

"Yuzuru-kun?"

"Ah konbanwa Sayuki-san, I didn't think I would meet you here of all places."

The buxom brunette really did not know if she should take offense to that or ignore the comment. She had after all, confessed to being Impact Blue's navigator. In the end, she settled for the latter of the two.

"It's Sunday afternoon, and I had nothing to do today. Besides, I've been missing this scene lately." She responded.

The sudden unmistakable roar of an RB26DETT being revved assaulted their ears, and Yuzuru turned around to glare at his friend annoyingly, no doubt getting a kick from all the eyes that were now on his car.

Even Nakazato had turned his head to see the beautiful Midnight Blue R33 parking beside a striking white FD. Both cars, he realized, had registered Tokyo plates.

"Sorry about that, the idiot in the Three-Three is my friend; Aizawa Ryuji."

Sayuki let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry about it, I'm hanging out with another idiot as well. I think you know him too."

"Hey I resent that." The black–clad Night Kids leader said with a hint of frustration.

She pursed her lips, "If you managed to conserve your tires as much as you should, then maybe I wouldn't call you one."

Takeshi sighed, traces of a smile on his lips and then narrowed his eyes at the young mechanic who had done exquisite work on his beloved GT-R. "Duly noted, Kurokawa? It's been a while, how've you been?"

"Quite well thank you and I appreciate that you're telling others of my work." he bowed. "How has the GT-R been doing?"

"Fantastic. What you did on the suspension really helped the car's handling, and the power is at about 380 now with the new pistons, new cams, and cylinder head. It really was time for a much needed tune up, and you deserve the praise."

Yuzuru nodded, "The suspension was the real tricky part, but in the end all I did was adjust the lower rear height, lowered the LSD Initial setting, lowered the rear springs and increased the rear brakes to a higher increment compared to the front. It may have helped with the understeer, but my next suggestion to you is to start lightening the car. Carbon fiber panels will definitely help, but it's a very pricey investment."

The pairs' eyes widened at Yuzuru, clearly surprised by his explanation. Nakazato understood every measure that had been done to improve the car's handling. Other than the power increase, the only thing he could really complain about was exactly what Sayuki had pointed out. The amount of strain the car's weight put on the tires coupled with his own aggressive driving style often led to him not having enough grip when he needed it the most.

"Oi," Ryuji shouted. "Thanks for ignoring me Yuzuru, would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

"Right, Sayuki I already told you who he is, but Nakzato-san, this is my friend Aizawa Ryuji."

The blonde man bowed respectfully to the two while Takeshi quickly took initiative, wanting to see what a fellow GT-R driver had on his car.

"So you're the one driving this lovely car. Would you mind showing me what you've got under the hood?"

Ryuji's face lit up like a five-year old child who had just been given candy from his parents. Yuzuru could only look on with undisguised humor as the two Skyline owners veered off in the opposite direction, leaving their companions standing by the FD.

Yuzuru took the opportunity to pull the release hatch of his car. An audible click followed, and he walked around to the front to raise the hood. Sayuki also went around and peeked over his shoulder, noticing that he had been checking the oil level.

"You know," Yuzuru started. "If you're really interested in what this car has, you can take a look. I'm not conceited Sayuki-san."

The woman jumped, slightly startled by the fact that he seemed to have eyes on the back of his head.

"How did you know I was right behind you?" She asked.

"I didn't, I just guessed you were."

"Well that's oddly unsurprising," she said.

Yuzuru glanced back at her curiously, and she made her way to stand next to him, peering down at the Rotary engine before them. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed you've been attracting a great amount of attention because of how well you tune cars. On top of that, the stunt you pulled yesterday in Shingo's EG really impressed me. I'm quite sure that he's also been left scarred for life with the way you handled that car."

'_Twin turbos, very nice.' _She mentally added.

Yuzuru placed the dip stick back in place after wiping it off with a small rag he kept in the car at all times.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Was his casual remark. "I just drove like I normally would, and tuned the car the way I knew best."

'_No sane person calls driving like that normal. Hell I've only seen Mako and Takumi-kun fall under the same category he's in.'_

"I'm glad you're modest, but in case you haven't noticed, more people are starting to surround our general area. I think it's because of the ruckus you and your friend cause after arriving here. A beautiful white FD, and an equally eye catching R33 with Tokyo plates scream quite a few things out here in Gunma." Sayuki replied in an objective manner.

Yuzuru knew that Sayuki's words rang true. Racers from Gunma more often than not had looked down on him when he raced with his FD, primarily because of his plates and their severely misguided belief that racers from Tokyo only knew how to drive fast in a straight line. This in turn, would always prove to be their downfall.

He let out a short laugh, "You know, I was considering changing the car's plates, and now you've sold me on it. I'm not even from Tokyo and people automatically assume I am because of my car, it's getting annoying."

Sayuki could understand that sentiment, but of the countless challenges she and Mako had taken on the pass, some did leave her with a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought back to them. Specifically those who had come from Tokyo displayed an insurmountable amount of arrogance which multiplied the moment they realized that those they were challenging were female racers. But then again, Yuzuru proved to be quite different in that regard.

'_That's right, yesterday he admitted to being a Gunma native. Now's the best chance I'll get to know more about him.' _

She watched him lower the car's hood, beginning to look at the crowd with some disinterest. All eyes were on both his FD and Ryuji's GT-R. While some people had looks of genuine curiosity, there were those who had adopted more scornful glares, and he simply chose to ignore them.

"Why are there so many people here today, especially on a Sunday? Last time I checked, this place would only be half as full on a Saturday night. And that's on a good night. Do you know what's going on?"

"You don't know?" The disbelief was evident in her tone, "Nakazato and Shingo were beaten by a Sileighty last night. The two best drivers of the Night Kids, and now word got around fast."

'_Ah shit.'_

It was at that precise moment that both Ryuji and Takeshi had decided to rejoin their conversation, and Yuzuru could clearly see the gears turning in his friend's head. Knowing that it would take very little time for him to put two and two together, he wracked his brain for any way to change the direction their discussion was going.

"That's right, a Sileighty beat us earlier today. I don't think I've ever seen such an amazing driver in Usui since Sayuki-san's partner." Takeshi interrupted.

"If you don't mind me asking Sayuki-san, what color was the Sileighty?" Ryuji asked as he watched his best friend grow paler with each passing second.

"It was silver."

Ever so slowly, Yuzuru began to inch back in the direction of his FD, something which his friend seemed to notice, due to the questioning glare he saw on Ryuji's visage. He certainly hadn't expected such a reaction from racers across Gunma, and for a moment, he felt glad that he chose the RX-7 over his Sileighty. The last thing he needed today was to attract any more attention, but his weariness multiplied from the moment he saw a brief flash of realization cross his eyes.

'_Just what I need, more blackmail material for him to use against me.'_

Before any more questions were made, Yuzuru reached the driver's side of his car and opened the door. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a drive. Ryuji, I suggest you follow because after I show you the ropes of the course you're on your own."

Sensing the discomfort the brown haired teenager was in; Ryuji nodded and made the way to his beloved GT-R.

"Wait a minute Yuzuru-kun!"

"Yes?" He asked in slight hesitation.

She rushed over to the passenger side of the FD and leant against it, "I know we just met yesterday, but I wanted to ask you if I can sit beside you and watch you drive, just this once?"

Takeshi was about to intervene, somewhat jealous that Sayuki had asked for such a favor, but when she silently mouthed the words ("I'll explain later.") he relented, imagining that there was a true motive behind her request.

Yuzuru however, was entirely unprepared for such a question, dreading the thought of her already knowing that he was the Sileighty's unknown driver.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he could only nod dumbly and chose to fire up the engine, hearing it roar to life. The ever prominent pop up headlights appeared from their hiding place to illuminate the surrounding onlookers. He waited for the other two Skyline drivers to ready themselves.

He spared the gauges one final glanced and checked everything was in perfect order, and realized Sayuki was analyzing each and every single part of the car with piqued curiosity.

'_Gauges, roll bar, Mazdaspeed steering wheel and shift knob. These are pretty comfortable bucket seats too._'

Sayuki was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the sudden fierce growl of the 13B. A loud hiss followed, which she knew to belong to the spooling twin-turbos sitting under the car's bonnet.

Yuzuru stepped on gas, redlining at 9000RPM before settling back into an idle. The FD shot forward from its parking space, closely followed by the GT-Rs.

Soon enough all three cars disappeared from sight within moments, the sound of high revving engines resonating across the valley, filling the ears of each and every car enthusiast on Usui; all of them shuddering at such a wondrous noise.

* * *

_Takahashi Residence, Maebashi, Gunma, Japan_

_7:27PM_

For the last week, Keisuke had struggled to find something productive to do without his precious FD, and today of all days had left him feeling even more despondent because of what he was forced to do to Kyoko.

There was absolutely no denying that he was attracted to her, and he knew that he liked her as well. But for once in his life he couldn't help but curse his priority to Project D. Seeing Kyoko tear up after their drive at Akagi made him hate himself far more than he imagined he would have.

She was a lovely young woman, she drove an FD herself, and on top of that she was an amazingly talented driver in her own right. For crying out loud it was everything he could possibly want in a woman!

"Tch," He sat up from his bed and stared at the clock, trying to come up with some idea to alleviate his weariness.

'_I just turned down the one person who I've been looking for all my life, and I have no car. I don't even know how this could get any worse.'_

He knew that Fujiwara was driving his car every day on Akina. Every day at 4:00AM he would deliver tofu, alternating between his father's Impreza and his own Eight-Six. That fact alone made him jealous that he could switch cars so freely, practicing on his home course and improving his technique with each passing day.

Keisuke grabbed his phone off his nightstand and began to scroll through the contacts, passing by Matsumoto, his brother, and a few other friends from the Red Suns. He continued to run by the names, only stopping the moment he got to Kyoko's contact information.

The blonde man briefly considered deleting it, but quickly crossed that thought out of his mind, and continued to scroll down and spotted Kenta's number. He knew the kid was a bit eager all the time, but he also had heart and an incredible skill in the rain. Despite his loss to Fujiwara the year prior, it still proved to be a spectacle to watch him race and he only continued to improve with each passing day.

Without another thought, he pressed the button to call him and remained on the line, waiting for his protégé to pick up. Only three clicks passed by, and Keisuke had to repress a small chuckle when he heard his friend answer the phone in an over enthusiastic manner.

"Moshi-moshi, Keisuke-san what's up?"

"Hey Kenta, I was calling to ask you if you were free by any chance. I'm stuck at home with nothing to do, so I was wondering if you could come over and pick me up. Maybe we can go somewhere to pass the time," he said in a not too hopeful voice.

In his mind's eye, he could clearly depict Kenta's excited face, aided by the elation he could hear from his side of the line.

"I finished the reconnaissance for the course at Ibaraki early today. So sure, I can pick you up in about fifteen minutes is that alright with you Keisuke-san?"

"That's fine; I'll see you in a bit Kenta."

"Hai," was his overenthusiastic reply.

Hearing the phone click, he stood up from his bed and picked up both his keys and his wallet before leaving his room. Only he and his brother were home at the moment, and since their parents were still working at the hospital, Keisuke elected to bother Ryosuke for a while before Kenta arrived.

Project D's uphill ace rapped lightly on the door which was only halfway open.

"Come in," he heard his brother say in a lazy drawl.

Keisuke entered the neat and organized room which always seemed to mirror Ryosuke's analytical and insightful personality.

The leader of both the Akagi Red Suns and Project D sat at his desk, eyeing the readings taken from both the Eight-Six and FD from his laptop. A large amount of graphs and data were all what the youngest Takahashi could see as he took a seat on his brother's bed.

"I just got off the phone a while back with Fumihiro and he heard a rumor, though I can't confirm whether it's true or not."

"What is it aniki?"

Ryosuke turned around with the aid of his swivel chair, "The two best drivers of the Night Kids, Shoji and Nakazato lost last night to a Sileighty at Usui."

Keisuke gave his brother a quizzical look, unsure if he should either feel sorry for the team which claimed to be the "fastest" at Myogi, or try to read into the situation a bit more.

"Wasn't Usui's fastest car on the downhill a blue Sileighty? I don't see what's the big deal other than Nakazato losing again." He thought aloud.

"Ha," Ryosuke let out a small chuckle. "It wasn't the famed Sileighty driven by that female driver Keisuke. Instead it was a silver one, and it defeated both of them on the uphill run."

'_Uphill?' _

Truth be told Keisuke had only been to Usui a small handful of times, and every time he did drive on the course, he would end up confused about which side could be considered the uphill, and the downhill. Usui was very challenging, and its slopes heavily rivalled those of Akagi. But the clear differences in them lay within how severe Usui was. He remembered driving the uphill of the course and was floored with how many downhill sections there were prior to any upcoming crests.

"A Sileighty beat them on the uphill?! I can understand if it was the downhill, but that's just hard to believe," was his skeptical reply.

"Remember that this was at Usui Keisuke; an entirely different pass with even steeper slopes and harder corners than Akina or Akagi. I'm really not surprised that it managed to pass them, but what I am intrigued by, is how the driver managed to take down the two best drivers from one of the strongest teams in Gunma."

Once again Keisuke found himself with nothing to combat his brother's logic. But there was a very familiar glint in his eyes as well.

Ryosuke now had a new muse; another driver to study and dissect to see if all the expectations would meet up to the rumors that were still unconfirmed on his end.

"Anyway now that you're here, there's something I wanted to talk to you about Keisuke. Got a moment?" Fishing out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes, Ryosuke got up and opened the sliding to step out into the balcony. Keisuke followed suit and the two brothers leaned on the railing next to one another.

They both lit their cigarettes silently, "I know that you had to turn down that girl today."

Keisuke looked back up to his brother hesitantly, unsure of how to answer.

"First I want to apologize for making you take such a harsh decision- "

"Aniki," he interjected. "It was my choice to reject Kyoko. You had nothing to do with it."

Ryosuke shook his head, sporting a very anxious expression and continued, "I had everything to do with it Keisuke. I know very well that your priority lays with Project D, and I thank you for that. We all have but one life in this world, and I'm telling you that there are some chances that may never come again. Believe me I know."

There was a bit of pain laced within the tone of his voice; as if there were some underlying regret hidden within its depths. He took a drag from his cigarette, and exhaled.

"What I'm saying Keisuke, is that while I commend you for the dedication you displayed I also want you to see what's in front of you. Talk to her more, get to know her better, and see if she's patient. If she persists and shows the qualities you admire in a woman, then you know you've found something special."

Keisuke stared off into the distance, processing each word of advice his brother had given him. He had continually tried to convince himself that what he had done was for both his best interests and that of Project D, and now the one person he expected to support him in his decision was instead admonishing him.

"Are you actually encouraging me to pursue a relationship with her?" He fought to keep his incredulousness at bay, but Ryosuke allowed small smile to touch his lips.

"Yes I am, but as long as it doesn't interfere with our upcoming races," was his solemn declaration.

For the first time all week, he felt a sudden sense of relief overcome him. Partly because he now knew that Ryosuke encouraged him to go out with Kyoko. Oddly enough, he was even glad that his elder brother had told him otherwise.

"Thanks aniki, I'll see if I can talk to her in the next few days. But since I have no car I may have to…"

Ryosuke cocked an eyebrow, glancing over to his younger brother inquisitively. "I lent you the FC as a one-time thing Keisuke. It wasn't my fault that you dove headfirst into the oil at Tsuchizaka."

Keisuke scowled at the mention of that particular event. It was the reason why he had no car at the moment, which in itself was a sense of frustration for him.

A sudden honk coming from the large driveway before them drew their attention. Both looked down to see Kenta's S14 parked next to the FC.

"Konbanwa Keisuke-san, Ryosuke-san! I've brought the tapes I recorded with Fumihiro at Tsukuba. I also took the liberty of replicating them for Fujiwara-san!"

"Domo arigato Kenta," Rysouke said. "We'll be right down."

* * *

_Usui Pass_

After their first run across the touge in both the downhill and uphill sections of the course so that Ryuji would grow accustomed to the pass, Yuzuru decided to step it up a notch, and pulled the handbrake to bring the car into a full 180° turn.

The two Skylines flawlessly replicated the same action he performed and lined up next to one another; the white FD being the in the middle of the two. Yuzuru lowered the windows on both sides and Sayuki rested her gaze on him in question.

Ryuji and Takeshi lowered their own windows, "I want to do a timed run,"Yuzuru started.

"We will race both the uphill and downhill with a number of checkpoints," He proposed.

Takeshi perked up at the prospect of such a challenge. He really hadn't expected Kurokawa to be such a skilled driver despite his astounding knowledge with mechanics.

Although they had not been going too fast during their first run on the course, he could easily tell that the young man possessed an intoxicating aura that seemed to radiate far more when he was in a vehicle. It wasn't hard for him to read the experience he had as a driver. From the moment he saw the FD complete the turnaround he knew a switch had been flipped.

"I'm all ears," said Ryuji.

"Same," was Takeshi's response.

"We each make a single run both up and down the pass. The one with the fastest time at the end I suppose is declared the winner. Is that alright?"

Both men nodded at him, all with determination set on their expressions.

Takeshi grabbed his radio and clicked the speaker, "Come in Sakamoto."

"Sakamoto here, what can I do for you Nakazato?"

"What checkpoint are you at?"

There was a slight pause on the other end, "We're at C=121 why?"

"Because we're going to start making timed runs, they will be focused on both the uphill and downhill. There will be three cars; the white FD will start first, followed by an R33, and then myself. Is that alright?"

"Understood; attention everyone! Those at the checkpoints try and verify if there are any cars coming in or out," the radio blared.

"This is Izumi reporting in from the bridge checkpoint, all clear." Another voice reported.

"Kamada from the top, no cars coming in or out, all clear."

"Nagase from the base, other than you three idiots sitting in the middle of the road, everything is fine Nakazato."

Takeshi glared spitefully at the radio, "Eat me."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw both Sayuki and Yuzuru laughing at the final exchange between him and his teammates.

"We're about to start," Sayuki spoke through her radio. "As soon as the FD takes off you start the clock got it?"

"Hai."

Yuzuru took that as his cue, and began to rev the FD, its high pitched shriek proving to be a stark contrast to the bassy undertone of Takeshi's Three-Two. Sayuki listened to the sound of the well-tuned rotary and shivered at such a lovely sound.

She watched him lower the handbrake and set the car in first gear. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Yuzuru nodded, and the car's response was immediate, taking off with smoke spewing from its rear tires.

Sayuki clung to her seat, amazed by the incredible torque and acceleration the car had with the aid of its spooling twin turbos. Within moments, she realized that the speedometer had passed the 100 km/h mark, and continued to climb as they shot down the straightaway that lead to Usui's first corner.

'_Just how fast is this thing?' _

Within moments, she realized that the sharp right hairpin was fast approaching.

Nevertheless, Sayuki continued to carefully study the young man beside her, and watched his technique with gross interest. His eyes remained focused and completely unfazed as he braked quickly, and then downshifted, descending into fourth and third gears in quick succession; blipping the throttle only when absolutely necessary to rev match with his well-practiced heel-and-toe.

The sudden action caused the car's back end to lose traction, and she continued to observe in silent shock as he led it into a flawless braking drift, the front bumper only centimeters from the guardrail.

'_This is incredible! I've never seen someone with so much command and presence in a car! He even seems to know the pass well enough to drift through the curve as if it were second nature for him!'_

As soon as they cleared the corner, Yuzuru floored the accelerator once again, only to ease off when he shifted to a higher gear. It was very easy for her to note how the car reacted to every subtle movement its driver made. The light steering and shifts were smooth and well balanced. Even the G-force she felt every time they took a corner didn't affect him as much.

With Yuzuru behind the wheel, they continued to race up the pass, tackling corners in a manner that had rarely been seen before, and Sayuki noticed that the upcoming turn was the one that lead to the bridge section.

'_Aside from C=121, I would probably say that this is one of the toughest corners in Usui. The narrow s-turn sections can prove to be difficult to handle without the proper experience.'_ Sayuki thought to herself.

The FD's shrill engine continued to perform at peak condition, screaming on the downshift once again, and she felt the car suddenly jerk to the side. That sudden action made Sayuki clearly understand what Yuzuru was trying to do.

It was a different line that the FD had taken for only a brief moment, braking hard and the car shifted in the opposite direction in preparation for the upcoming turn. In the following sparse seconds, Sayuki realized that Yuzuru then guided the car back to the original line he had been taking. The result: a wondrously executed inertia drift.

Many of the onlookers at the checkpoint could only watch, baffled that such a talented driver was tearing Usui apart. No one had ever seen another driver since Impact Blue's famous Sileighty clear corners with such precision. Just as the FD drifted through the bridge, Izumi clicked his stopwatch and looked down to see that the car had only taken a total of four minutes and thirty seconds from the start to pass by them.

As Yuzuru pulled the FD out of the corner, Sayuki couldn't help but realize that this distinct rhythm and driving style reminded her of only a select few drivers that had had the pleasure of watching.

Mako of course topped the list, because of the time they had spent together and the amount of experience she had at Usui. Ryosuke Takahashi was another man who had his fair share of experience and masterful technique that proved to be eclipsed by none other than Takumi Fujiwara and his AE86 Trueno.

'_Just as I thought this guy has tons of experience behind the wheel. He's no amateur and judging by how smooth the transitions are when he's using the heel-and toe, it's at least to the level of a professional. He even knows which the best corners to drift through are and in particular, those he can clear with only the minimal amount of grip necessary. This guy's a hands-down touge genius!'_

* * *

While Yuzuru continued his trek on the hill climb, Takeshi and Ryuji remained at the base of Usui, near the rest area. The two men stood by the black R32, and listened to all of the information that those taking time were relaying.

"This guy's just unbelievable! I don't think I've ever seen anyone take a corner that fast before! He managed to get through the bridge in just one full drift!"

Takeshi's eyes widened as soon as he head this, and Ryuji could hardly contain his amusement.

'_So much for trying to preserve the FD's engine.'_

The Night Kids leader brought a cigarette to his mouth, hands shaking and struggling to light it when he heard the time from the first checkpoint.

"Is he really that good?"

Ryuji knew that the statement was more of a rhetorical question, but to give the man some peace of mind he simply chose to affirm it. "From my own personal experience, yeah pretty much."

After successfully lighting his cigarette, Nakazato drew a long breath before exhaling the smoke. Once again he found himself asking the same question for the second time in just two days.

"Just who is this guy?"

"You know, I asked myself the exact same thing when I first met him almost two years ago in high school."

Takeshi felt his jaw drop at the mention of their age. Anyone with a right mind would be stunned by how young the two men were and the technique they displayed.

'_These kids are fresh out of high school and they're this good? I'm starting to think that Fujiwara isn't the only racing genius to come out in Gunma. Kurokawa will certainly take the prefecture by storm if he starts racing.'_

He quickly gathered his wits, the shock being effectively replaced by excitement and a strong desire to race.

"How old are the two of you?" The sudden question snapped Ryuji out of his own reverie, still confused about the reason why Yuzuru hid that he was the Sileighty's driver.

"We're both 19, why?"

The man took another puff before promptly putting out his cigarette, "No reason, I just figured you two were pretty young. But now I have a total of three things to look forward to," Takeshi grinned.

"Three things? What would those happen to be?" Ryuji pried.

"Well first there was that Sileighty from last night. I don't think I've ever seen someone be so dominating on this course. He passed my teammate with a drift on the outside lane and then overtook me right before C=121. It's like he knew my car was suffering from understeer and I couldn't do anything about it," the man confessed.

"Crazy bastard," Ryuji muttered under his breath. "So what's the second?" He pressed on.

"The second would be your friend Kurokawa. What strikes me is that he's an accomplished mechanic at such a young age."

"On top of that," he continued. "He is a complete racer and seems to know everything that one absolutely needs to know about when driving on a pass and every intricate detail that affects performance. I know I only met him a few weeks earlier, but I could immediately gather that much just from what I saw today. It really amazes me how he can be so laid back and yet drive so fast. Normally when I'm going at extreme speeds I struggle to keep focus."

'_That's 'cause he's insane.'_ Ryuji was tempted to say.

In fact, downright suicidal would be the best way to describe his friend. Ryuji could remember with vivid clarity the first time he sat beside Yuzuru in the FD. They had a surprise test, courtesy from their English teacher and both decided to cut classes and leave before getting caught. He could only look back on that part of the memory with a certain fondness, because what followed it would become the scariest experience in a car he has ever had.

A single ride at Nagao pass in Hakone made him start screaming before they even managed to hit the sixth corner, and by the time they had finished the hill climb he could only stare at his friend in absolute horror when he declared that the "fun" began on the downhill.

That day Ryuji could have sworn that the two would end up down the valley every time he seemed to brake at the last possible second. Later on Reina admitted that it was part of a little game Yuzuru had going; he only tapped them right before entering a corner in order to see how fast he would be able to take a turn to compensate for short turbo lag the FD suffered when exiting a corner at low RPM.

All in all, by the time they returned to Tokyo, it was safe to say that he had gotten totally sick to the extent of vomiting at total of three times before they even arrived. It was so bad that it lasted a full day after that, which resulted in him having a liable excuse while Yuzuru received detention for the next week.

He never did manage to get him back for that, and now an idea suddenly sprang to his head.

'_I don't know what reason he has for not telling them that he is the Sileighty's driver, but I'm going to force him out and race with it. Payback really is a bitch!'_

Takeshi realized that his companion had completely immersed himself in his thoughts once again, and began to quiver; as if recalling something which proved to be quite a sore spot for him. He waved his hand across his face, trying to get a reaction from his fellow GT-R driver.

"Hey, you still with me here?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"I can see that," he retorted. "But it doesn't matter, the third thing I'm looking forward to is racing you Aizawa. Don't think I didn't noticed how well rounded your technique is. All I had to see was the way you handled the corners. You stuck to the basics and made sure to hit the right amount of the throttle to avoid any understeer. It takes a true GT-R driver to know that, and as a result I feel a sense of camaraderie with you."

Ryuji grinned in response, already anticipating his first official challenge in Gunma.

"Thanks for the compliment, and I wouldn't mind racing you at all. Just name the time and place so I can get some practice on the course since I'm relatively new to Gunma."

"Remind me to give you and Kurokawa my number before we leave, that way we can call each other and work out the details."

"Absolutely," he agreed heartily. "But before you and I have our battle, I may have some info on the Sileighty you saw last night."

As soon as those words left Ryuji's lips Takeshi's attention was drawn to him once more. This time, bewildered that the young man seemed to be acquainted with the mysterious driver that had bested him only the previous night.

"Do you know him well enough to be able to set up a race between me and him?"

Ryuji was somewhat taken aback by the increased fervor Nakazato exhibited, but smirked, knowing that the Takeshi had taken the bait he laid out with little effort from his part.

"Of course, if it's who I think it is then there should be no problem whatsoever. He's not the kind of guy to back down from a challenge; stubborn too," he added.

"Perfect! Tell him I'll be waiting for here, Saturday, two weeks from now at 10."

"Will do," Ryuji answered in an overenthusiastic manner.

Although it was quite an underhanded method he was using to force Yuzuru into a race with his Sileighty, he had no qualms in watching him run around like a headless chicken. It would be fun, and since it had been a while since the last time they managed to hang out together he had to admit that he was eagerly anticipating the Sileighty's big reveal.

From the way that car was set up, he managed to deduce that it was an extremely capable cornering machine. Every single detail was not left untouched, and because he knew of his friend's expertise as a tuner, there was no doubt in his mind that coming off the line it would display an astonishing amount of acceleration. Even if the car did have a single turbo charger and in turn less torque, he had a feeling that it could even best the FD on the downhill.

'_I may have just seen the car today, but the more I dwell on it I get this strong impression I'm gonna get my ass handed to me when I do race him.'_

* * *

In all of her time racing at Usui, Sayuki had never done a hill climb as fast as the one she was currently on now. Mako herself would take up almost ten minutes to get to the top, and they had just clocked 6:47 with only four corners remaining before the infamous C=121.

With a ferocious growl, the Mazda's rotary engine screamed into the downshift, the needle descending for only mere seconds as Yuzuru cut through the sharp and winding right hander. His control on the gas pedal glued the car to the edge of the curb as it completed a grip run through it.

The world around her gradually became a blur once more, the headlights shining on the reflectors from the guardrails.

'_We're almost to the highlight of this course. Let's see how he takes it.'_ Sayuki mused.

Following the tight hairpin turn that was always characteristic before the upcoming bank, Yuzuru took a breath, and listened to the car's engine shift into fourth gear; his mask of indifference was only shattered by the fierce determination in his brown eyes.

The FD's piercing snarl almost grew deafening, and Sayuki stole a glance to the dashboard to see that they had passed 140 km/h.

It was slightly unnerving for her to see the calm demeanor the man displayed behind the wheel, the reason being that Mako had always been a driver to allow her emotions influence the way she performed, and yet that calculating gaze he had seemed to radiate confidence, passion, and a certain desire to prove himself was something they both shared.

Just as the corner approached, the FD braked hard, the sudden action shifted the car's weight to the front. The rear in turn, slid in the opposite direction to gain the momentum necessary for the upcoming feint.

Only seconds later, Sayuki watched in complete stupor as the car retook its old line and it settled into a miraculous drift. Tires squealed; smoke escaping them to fill the air in clouds of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber.

'_He's drifting through it completely! Just like Mako did! It's breathtaking; being able to witness this is so refreshing. If only she were here to see this, I know I would like to see the two of them face off. You're amazing Yuzuru-kun!'_

Despite her brief moment of euphoria as the car exited the turn, Sayuki simply couldn't refrain from thinking back to the Sileighty from the other night. Gunma had already witnessed the rise of one very talented racer. Akina's Eight-Six had put all other cars to shame ever since that fateful night Takumi first raced Keisuke over a year ago. And now, another racer has seemingly stepped up to take the top spot Impact Blue left vacant.

Yet, for some odd reason she seemed to notice a few distinct similarities in regards to the technique between the driver of the Sileighty and Yuzuru.

'_That inertia drift he uses in itself is a very rare technique. It requires a very delicate touch on the pedals and large amounts of practice to even perfect such a skill. Rally drivers commonly use this to change attitudes when cornering, and his heel-and-toe is just too smooth for a normal racer. I haven't been able to tell if he has used left-foot braking, but I certainly did seem to notice that perfect balance of understeer and oversteer when he drove Shingo's EG.' _

For Sayuki, there were still many unanswered questions which she needed to seek answers for. According to Matsumoto, Yuzuru had only been living in Gunma for the past few months and yet she wondered why such a gifted racer in their midst had not attracted so much attention. There had to be a very good explanation, and now, she set her mind to learning why.

* * *

A/N:

Well folks, in all honesty I spent the largest amount of my time on this chapter with an enormous amount of writer's block. I knew how the plot was going to go in my head and all, but when I tried getting them to paper they wouldn't come out!

-_-'

Either way, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, and I urge all my readers to review more as well! Seriously the reason I beat myself up every time I start on a new chapter is cause of the reviews that keep me going.

This weekly thing is killer 'cause I'm uploading this at precisely 3:30AM from where I'm at. But that doesn't mean I won't stop with them! (Once I'm set in college they may be slower, but I promise they will be there.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 5

* * *

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_9:38AM_

It had been two days after Yuzuru had gone to Usui with Ryuji, and his mood had not improved since that day. To be honest, he certainly had not expected his friend to set him up to race against Nakazato with his Sileighty. Though the thought of such a challenge did appeal to him, at the same time he felt like strangling him for using such an unscrupulous method to force him to race.

'_He may be reliable, but sometimes I have to ask myself why I'm still his friend if I keep falling for his pranks.'_ He thought distastefully.

Even Reina had laughed at his bad luck while they ate breakfast earlier that morning, and he had to admit he did end up laughing alongside her, but all traces of amusement were gone by the time he arrived to the tuning shop he worked at.

Quite a few heads by the garage turned to see an unrecognizable Sileighty park in the designated spot they knew to belong to Yuzuru. Among them, Ichinose and Matsumoto decided to walk closer to see who was the person driving such a beautiful work of art.

After a few more seconds, the car let out a hiss, which both men identified to belong to its blowoff valve. Once settling into a purring idle, the engine stopped, and Yuzuru stepped out to see the faces of his boss and co-worker admiring his car.

"Ah ohayo Ichinose-senpai, Tencho." He greeted.

The eyes of both mechanics darted back and forth several times between Yuzuru and the Sileighty he just emerged from. All while they asked themselves the same question: _'Where is the FD?'_

Matsumoto took initiative and cleared himself of all traces of surprise, "Good morning Kurokawa-kun."

Ichinose however was far more vocal, "Two things: First, I told you that you can at least call me Akio-senpai Kurokawa. And second, how the hell did you get your hands on this lovely piece of engineering?"

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to call me Yuzuru," he shot back. "And as for the car, I pretty much modified it myself at home. Almost every part you see on it was bought and installed by me. I tuned it too, so I know it's absolutely perfect in my eyes."

The shop owner chuckled, "That's quite an arrogant statement from someone as modest as yourself Kurokawa-kun, would you mind if I take a peek?"

"Oh sure, knock yourself out Tencho. In the meantime I'll start working on the yellow FD. I've managed to remove the old suspension arm that was damaged, but the parts for the wide body kit that I ordered from RE Amemiya still haven't arrived. The new wheels arrived yesterday, but I don't know if you'd like me to wait for all the parts, or install the new suspension arm today. I'd have to check the alignment afterwards too." He handed his boss the keys to his car.

"Don't worry about that yet, just fix the suspension arm and check the alignment. I ordered another set of parts from the company as well, namely some gauges, a steering wheel and some coilovers, which means when we're done we're going to have to readjust everything in regards to the whole suspension before the car is ready for action." Matsumoto answered.

'_Along with tuning… This really is going to take a long time, I really hope between Kurokawa-kun and I that we can somehow pull this off in a month and a half instead.' _He hoped.

"Hai Tencho." With that, Yuzuru retreated to the garage.

Matsumoto and Akio turned back to the car before them and soaked in every detail, astounded with the amount of work their youngest mechanic had done. Matsumoto himself knew that it would take him close to 8 or even 10 months before he would even be able to touch the suspension alone; making him wonder how long it had taken Kurokawa to modify, tune, balance, and adjust the car.

"Sugoi!" Akio exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen a Sileighty set up this well before. It's got a larger turbo charger, and almost everything related to airflow is by Tomei along with the headers."

"I'm going to have to ask Kurokawa-kun to take me on a spin at Usui when he gets the chance. I'm eager to see his work on the suspension," Matsumoto said from his crouched position by the right fender.

It was easy for him to spot the Nismo coilovers through the twelve spoke wheels, and the red Brembo brake calipers stood out prominently for all to see.

"Mattaku, you and suspensions; is that all you ever think about Tencho? In that case I should have you and Yuzuru take a look at my Eight-Six." Akio gestured to the three-door Panda Trueno parked next to the Sileighty.

Matsumoto perked up at the mention of the car, "Why what's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I can't say," he began. "Ever since I made a few adjustments to the car, the suspension has been a bit jumpy. I think I may have to soften the front dampening rate 'cause the car tends to hop too much every time I take the downhill at Usui."

'_And while I'm at it I think I might as well go ahead and remove the alarm that starts to ding after 100 km/h. It's annoying as hell and to top it off it I'm starting to hear it in the back of my head.'_

The chief mechanic of Project D sighed, but his amusement was clear as day to the younger man. Chances were that Akio was absolutely right.

"We can worry about that later Ichinose-kun, the throttle bodies, camshafts and gears all arrived yesterday. It won't be long until your beloved Hachi-Roku receives all the new modifications for the engine. I even finished the custom made headers you paid for yesterday, so we may as well start working on it later today. We're waiting for the parts we need for the FD, so you're in luck."

Yuzuru, who had been watching from his place beside Keisuke's FD, could hardly contain his laughter when he saw his elder co-worker leap into the air, and let out a triumphant cry. And judging by their boss's expression, he couldn't either.

It was easy for him to understand Akio's sentiment. The reason being every time he looked at his Sileighty he would always swell up with pride. Akio had owned the AE86 since his father's passing when he was but 17 years old, leaving he and his mother to take care of the Onsen they ran back in his home town of Karuizawa. He had been there only a few times, but he had to admit that the hot spring was well worth the trip to Nagano.

Yuzuru could remember the first time he laid eyes on the Eight-Six and for quite a while he found himself entranced by the car. Many people in this day and age had often referred to them as "junkers", "clunkers", and even some more derogatory terms, but he knew better. He knew first hand that a good Eight-Six with an outstanding driver behind the wheel could push the vehicle past its limits and put to shame cars that were much newer. New Zealand had him taught many things, and that was among them.

He had nothing but respect for those cars, Akio's was no different. In plain terms, his friend's Eight Six was a later 'kouki' model hatchback from 1986. Quite a few adjustments had been made to the car such as fitting it with a 'zenki' model front lip, a TRD N2 rear wing, and a TRD carbon fiber hood which made for a lovely contrast between the white pop-up headlights and the hood. But the sight that appealed to him the most was the rear end. The bright 'redline' tail lights made for a more aggressive look when seen from the back.

The fact that the much anticipated upgrades Akio would be making on his Eight-Six would begin today excited him, because he could now look forward to another challenge at Usui's downhill.

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

The past few months had been somewhat of a roller coaster for Takumi. Races across Tochigi and Saitama had practically followed one after the other almost every other week. Between his job, tofu deliveries and the tapes he had to study, Takumi was almost grateful that Keisuke's FD was sent in for repairs.

Project D was very demanding of him, and it seemed to him that each race continued to grow harder, and each opponent he faced was far more skilled than the last. It took every ounce of his skill in order to come up with wins, but at the same time he felt that with each race he moved one inch closer to his goal of becoming the fastest driver.

Then again, he was also glad that Project D covered pretty much all of his expenses. Maintenance, parts, tires, gas, food, accommodations, everything he could possibly think of. All he had to do was drive.

A rare smile found itself across Takumi's lips as he took in the warm and breezy Tuesday morning. Today just so happened to be his one free day of the month, and he chose to go out for a drive and pay his friends at visit at the Esso gas station he used to work at during his time in high school.

'_Those were the days.'_ He thought absently as the Eight-Six let out a low growl as it shifted into third gear.

For a moment, Takumi let his mind wander back to Natsuki. It had been several months since they last saw each other, and weeks since her last letter. But it seemed like she had settled quite nicely to life in Tokyo and studying at a university.

Before he managed to continue his train of thought however, Takumi saw the gas station he was looking for and made a left turn, guiding the car in its direction.

Immediately he saw the grinning face of Itsuki, who looked as lively as ever. Iketani followed closely along with his former boss, Yuichi.

"Hey Takumi! It's been a while since I last saw you here! How's Project D's downhill ace doing on this fine morning?"

"Would you mind filling the tank up with high octane?" He asked flatly.

Istuki adopted a hurt look, and turned around. Takumi could swear that he heard his friend choke an overdramatic sob. "You see that Iketani-senpai, he ignores his best friend and asks for gas instead."

Iketani and Yuichi sighed and shook their heads at the younger man, knowing how theatrical he could be.

"How are you Takumi? I heard about your win in Saitama against a Lan-Evo. Well done man." Iketani said.

Takumi nodded, "Thanks Iketani-senpai. And I'm well thank you."

"As expected of Bunta's son, so do you know when your next race will be?" Yuichi asked him.

"Yes, our next race is at Ibaraki. But other than that I don't know much. Since Keisuke-san's FD was damaged in the last race the team's schedule has been delayed for some time until everything's repaired."

"Oh I heard about that!" Itsuki blurted out. "I heard that he raced in a borrowed FD and won too."

Iketani smiled, "It's incredible to think that the best racers in Gunma are dominating in other prefectures, but at the same time it makes me realize just how many talented drivers there are in the Kanto region altogether."

Yuichi let out a short laughed. "I'd bet my whole gas station that Bunta can take on any car and win hands down, no matter who it is."

Takumi groaned at the mention of that, since he knew full well that there was no other person on the face of the earth who could take on Akina's downhill and beat him. After all, his ego had just suffered a major blow following his loss against the Impreza.

'_That crazy old man.'_

"Be that as it may, I just heard something pretty shocking from Kenji last night." Iketani said in a grave manner.

Yuichi and Istuki looked on with great interest, while Takumi maintained his usual vacant expression. Nevertheless, all three silently kept their attention on him.

"The two best drivers of the Night Kids, Nakazato and Shoji lost to a Sileighty three days ago at Usui."

Itsuki gaped at him, stunned by the news. "Are you sure it wasn't the one that Takumi raced last year?"

The leader of the Akina SpeedStars shook his head negatively, "No, it was a different color, silver."

"Eh? No way!"

"'Fraid so, and rumor has it that Nakazato's looking to challenge the driver. It takes some serious skill to just go and beat a Skyline on the uphill; no matter where it is. On top of that, we're taking about Takeshi Nakazato. He's pretty much the best Three-Two driver in all of Gunma and he's only been defeated a small number of times."

"A Sileighty huh?" Takumi thought aloud.

Although Takumi was never one to pay attention to rumors and hearsay, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat interested in the whole scope of things. It had been quite a while since he had been involved in the race scene in his home prefecture of Gunma, and now that new racers were beginning to emerge his curiosity was beginning to grow in relation to everything that occurs on mountain passes.

"You're not planning to race this guy are you Takumi? No one even knows who he is." Iketani said with a hint of concern in his voice.

The sudden question tore him from his thoughts, "No. I have no reason to anyway. I'm just surprised that those two were beaten," he answered indifferently.

"I'm just as surprised, but to be beaten on the uphill? One is an FF and the other has 4WD, ABS, and the ATTESA. Both of those cars are simply FR destroyers!" Ituski interjected.

Yuichi scratched his chin, knowing full well that Usui was a touge that became infamous for being among the most dangerous and unforgiving. During his younger years, he had too had raced across many passes in Gunma and several other prefectures alongside Bunta and Usui had been among the most demanding. It was a close second to Irohazaka, but the tricks within it lay with just how many crests and slopes there were on both the inbound and outbound runs.

"That may be true Itsuki, but from my own experience and mind you this was many years ago; Usui became known for being a half uphill, half downhill course throughout its entirety. No matter which side you take, you will find that that there will be plenty of spots you can overtake a car. You just need to look for a good spot and exploit the weaknesses of the car your opponent has," the station owner summarized.

Iketani's eyes lit up in understanding, realizing what his boss trying to explain.

"I get it," Takumi started. "When I first raced at Usui, I really didn't pay much attention to the course. But now that I think back to it, I remember that there were a few parts where we went uphill for a few seconds, which was followed by either a descending hairpin or a winding turn. It now makes sense why Nakazato was beaten even if he was racing on the uphill; it's because every time he tried to take advantage of the power his GT-R had, he'd end up having to brake several seconds earlier because of how heavy his car is. The understeer is the reason he was beaten."

All three men shared staggered looks; unable to believe how much Takumi was absorbing from his races with Project D and the information relayed by their mechanics. He certainly had come a very long way from his old ignorant self. Back then he didn't even know that his Trueno was referred to as an Eight-Six among the street racing community.

Yuichi was the first one to recover from the shock, and nodded in affirmation. "It's as you say Takumi. The GT-R may be an incredible machine, but due to the weight of its chassis, the car will tend to understeer, and to compensate for that you would have to have a very precise control of the throttle to counteract its effects. The driver would have to brake much earlier than normal in order to get through a corner without losing too much speed or power for that matter."

Iketani gasped; quickly catching on to how the Sileighty's driver had managed to one-up Nakazato.

"It makes perfect sense!" He declared. "The person driving the Sileighty predicted that Nakazato would break early and because of this he kept going! He deliberately bid his time until he had a surefire chance of passing him at a corner then braked at the last possible second!"

Itsuki shivered, not bothering to hide his excitement. "Oh man, that's just scary. It takes real courage to tackle a corner without any regard for your well-being. He must have drifted right through it too! Only a local would even dare to try something that crazy. Either that or you're Takumi."

"Eh?"

That statement made everyone else laugh at the expense of the brown haired teenager, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry Takumi, but you've got to admit that Itsuki brought up a good point!" Iketani managed to say through his bouts of laughter.

Yuichi's booming laughter died down, settling into a chuckle. "Like father, like son I always say."

Takumi sighed, a small smile gracing his features.

He certainly had missed this, just being able to spend more time with his friends and talk about passes and races. It had been quite a while since they had managed to simply speak like this, and although Project D was taxing on him, it definitely did have its merits. After all, each time he raced a new opponent he felt like he had learned something new.

"So is anyone going to fill up the tank or what?" He asked.

Itsuki calmed his laughter enough to answer properly. "Tell you what, I'll fill up the car, but you have to come with us to Mt. Akina later for old times' sake. How does that sound?"

Takumi stared at his friend incredulously, caught unaware by the sudden compromise.

"Is that how you treat a paying customer? If you wanted me to come with you to Akina all you had to do was just ask. Today is my free day after all."

'_And sadly, I don't have anything to do.' _He lamented.

The Eight-Five driver shrugged and proceeded to fill the car's waiting tank. "Great, we'll meet you at the top. Don't for get to bring your Eight-Six."

"Ok, just fill it up already Itsuki."

* * *

_11:26 AM_

Yuzuru wiped the sweat from his brow, and took a moment to assess his handiwork. He had finally managed to replace the damaged suspension arm for a newer one, and now the FD sat on one of the lifts as he carefully eyed the data relayed by the computer next to it.

'_Looks like the alignment didn't suffer too much from the impact it received. But there's no other way to tell until the new coilovers are installed. The new wheels and tires will definitely change its performance a bit, but the new wide body kit will also prove to be the big difference. We're going to have to leave it as is for now until all the parts arrive.'_

With a sigh, he set to computer to print the readings made, and lowered the lift in order to bring the car down. Once done, he parked the FD in the open space that had been reserved in the center of the garage for it and exited it. Because he was never one to take chances, Yuzuru walked around to the car's left side and frowned at the damaged fender.

It was quite a shame to see such gorgeous body work marred by such hideous scratches and tears. He was curious to know how the car received them, but pushed the thought out of his mind when Akio called out to him.

"Oi Yuzuru, we need some help over here, so if you're free bring your ass over here!"

He glanced left and right around the garage, trying to see if there were any customers who required any help before approaching the Eight-Six that was surrounded by his boss and co-worker.

Creeping down to take a better look, he noticed that they had already managed to replace the original camshafts with the new ones along with the gears and the timing belt. Quite a feat, since the whole process would normally take close to four hours alone.

"I have to hand it to you Akio-senpai, I don't think I've ever seen such a clean engine before. Did you take it apart and polish it yourself?" He pointed to the valve cover on the nearby worktable and then back to the original cams.

"Yeah, I did it about two weeks ago back home. It's the reason you saw me driving around in my mom's Altezza. But it was worth it since I managed to install the radiator I ordered from Tec-Art's, some coilovers, and the set of brakes by Endless. Pads, discs, and calipers; it took me a full week, but it was well worth it."

Matsumoto took a moment and knelt down to take a look at the brakes. Sure enough, he managed to see the blue brake calipers with the brand's logo emblazoned on them. He whistled, knowing just how pricey such modifications could be.

"You must have saved up quite a large sum in order to buy all of these parts for your car Ichinose-kun. How long did it take you?" The chief mechanic inquired.

"About four years. I started way back when I was in high school, working odd jobs and helping my mother out with the business. My old man had the car, but rarely used it. He always maintained it though, and I can't help but feel lucky that the engine's got such a low mileage for its age and now I'm turning it to a serious downhill machine." Akio confessed with no small amount of pride.

Yuzuru gave him a knowing smile, and grabbed a pair gloves before he pushed himself under the car, in preparation to remove the old headers and exhaust for the new ones. He had quite a hard time imagining what the output for this particular Trueno would be after tuning it. The whole process would most likely take up the remainder of the day, but the real work would begin once they moved on to the suspension. It could take days, weeks, and even up to a whole month in order to get it just right.

"Yosh! Let's get the valve and timing covers back on so we can start on the next bit."

The brown haired teenager nodded, and grabbed the valve cover which predictably identified the engine as a bluetop 4A-GEU. Arguably, Toyota's most popular twin cam engine ever made.

"You work on the throttle bodies and I'll deal with the exhaust and headers. Does that seem fair?"

"Sure."

Matsumoto brought one of the heavy mechanical jacks for Yuzuru to use, and turned around to see a very familiar white FC pulling into the shop's parking lot. The unmistakable purr of its rotary engine had provided him with more than enough experience to last a lifetime.

"Keep at it you two, I'll be right back."

He couldn't help but bite back a laugh when he saw Keisuke rush over to his precious FD.

Ryosuke on the other hand stopped and stared with great interest at the silver Sileighty that was parked a few cars down and chuckled, before walking over to his chief mechanic with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ohayo Matsumoto, how are you?" The man greeted.

"Well, thank you Rysouske-san. So tell me, is this a social visit, or do you just want an update on the FD's status?"

"It's a bit of both actually," he replied in a playful manner.

Both men made their way in the direction of the FD, which was being carefully inspected by a sullen Keisuke; the sizeable scratches being a constant reminder of his brush with oil at Tsuchizaka.

"Hey Keisuke, I'm sorry that you still have to see your car like this, but the parts we ordered still haven't arrived. They should be here sometime by the end of the week along with the new coilovers and gauges. It just takes time for everything to get here."

Keisuke bowed in appreciation, "Thank you Matsumoto, I hate having to impose such an enormous project on you, but I don't know anyone else who can tune the FD as well as you can."

"Don't worry about it Keisuke. But you should know that I'm not the only person who will be working on your car." He paused for a brief moment, and waved for them to follow.

"There's this kid who's been working for me for only a few months. He may be young, but he's nothing short of a genius in regards to cars. It's safe to say that he's my best mechanic, and together we'll be whipping your FD back into shape."

The blonde man gazed at his mechanic in stunned silence. Despite is very calm and likeable demeanor, Matsumoto had always been known for his strict philosophy when it came to anything car related. He worked tirelessly on anything he touched, and always made sure that his work on the team's cars had them in peak condition and well maintained. Even if Tomiguchi put in his all, Matsumoto would somehow find a flaw no matter how small it may be. It was very rare to ever have him praise someone else's work until they proved that they lived up to his expectations.

While all the other mechanics continued up with their work in helping other customers, Keisuke eyes took in every single car that was currently being tended to. There was quite a vast array of vehicles ranging from a Silvia to a GT-R, a Lan-Evo, and an AE86, one which they were currently walking towards.

For a very brief moment, Keisuke managed to see another smile show up on his brother's normally passive expression. He followed the direction his eyes were in and concluded that it was because of the Eight-Six. Although he used to think of those cars as old and unworthy of his attention, Takumi had completely changed the way he thought about them. And now, every time he saw one that was well put together he would stop to admire it for a bit; to try and get a feel of its aura.

"Hey Kurokawa-kun, you alright down there?" Matsumoto called out to the pair of legs sitting under the car.

"Yeah I'm alright Tencho, is there something you need? I've already installed the headers. All that's left is to raise the car on the lift to install the new exhaust system." There was a bit of a strain in his voice. "Are you done with the ITBs Akio-senpai?"

"Yeah almost, just give me a few more minutes and she's set."

Matsumoto looked on in amazement at his two workers. Together they were known as the most efficient and fast working mechanics in the garage. They never ceased to surprise him, and both Ryosuke and Keisuke stared at the two men who were working diligently to finish up with the new modifications. It was record pace, and he had never seen the two of them change such an extensive number of parts in less than four hours before. All that remained would be the new exhaust system he made along with the headers and the tuning process.

'_Then the fun begins,'_ was his enthusiastic thought.

Ryosuke peered into the engine bay and made a mental assessment of all the parts they had changed. From the bizarrely twisted headers, to the gleaming trumpets of the individual throttle bodies, he could tell that quite a lofty investment had been put into the engine. And while the valve cover was already on, with the red TRD plug wires in place, the timing cover still had not been put on, which exposed the new gears from both cams. All in all, he was quite interested in the owner's decision to keep the car Fuel Injected. He knew it required a very good mechanic to tune a 4A-GE mechanically to race on the pass, but with Matsumoto, it would prove to be quite the cake walk.

His attention then veered off to the young man who had finally chosen to come out his place under the car. He had after all, expressed a desire to meet him.

Yuzuru stood up and placed his hands at his hips; stretching and popping his joints after being stuck underneath the Eight-Six for some time.

"Ryosuke-san," Matsumoto began. "I'd like you to meet my best mechanic Kurokawa Yuzuru, and an almost equally talented Ichinose Akio."

Akio quickly bowed, slightly nervous to be in the presence of the famous Rotary Brothers.

Yuzuru however was caught completely unaware. The sudden introduction made the teenager realize that he was being watched and he quickly gathered his wits, bowing to the two brothers in a respectful manner.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

Though Ryosuke was struck by how young he was, he did not show it. Instead, curiosity began to make its way into his mind.

'_He has a Japanese name and speaks the language flawlessly, but he doesn't look Japanese. It looks like he's of mixed-race; European maybe? Another thing that bothers me is that I've heard that surname somewhere. At first I didn't mind it much, but there's a slight chance.'_

Keisuke was the first to answer, a smirk played across his lips. "Likewise, my name is Takahashi Keisuke and this is my older brother Ryosuke. I also happen to be the owner of the yellow FD Matsumoto happens to have you working on."

"Takahashi? Are you perhaps one of the drivers of that team, Project D?"

"Yes," Keisuke confirmed. "I'm their uphill specialist."

'_Uphill huh?'_ Yuzuru mused.

"So you're the one that Matsumoto spoke highly of," Ryosuke interrupted. "I have to admit, it shocking to see someone as young as you working with cars like these. How old are you?"

"19." Was his hesitant reply.

"I see, and from what I've been told you're also an incredibly talented mechanic. You know it's rare to hear that kind of talk coming from someone like Matsumoto. He may not admit it, but deep down he's got a massive ego as a tuner."

Yuzuru saw this boss bristle at the comment, and he blushed, slightly embarrassed by the praise he was receiving. "Well thanks; it's flattering to hear someone say that."

Ryosuke inclined his head in acknowledgement. But for some odd reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that Yuzuru was not all that he seemed. Instead, he was instantly reminded of Takumi, since they were both the same age. One was spaced out, lost in thought and from what he could gather, there was something about Yuzuru that he could not place, despite the generally warm and reserved nature he dsplayed. But one thing was certain; they both possessed an intoxicating aura.

He turned back to lean over the fender of Akio's Eight Six, his eyes scanning the engine once more.

"Is this your car Ichinose-kun?"

"Yes," He replied in a confident manner. "How could you tell?"

Matsumoto and Ryosuke both shared knowing looks. "It was easy. All I had to do was see the way you handled each and every part of the car delicately. Your eyes also seemed to hold quite a bit of fondness in them."

Akio let out a chuckle, "Am I that easy to read?"

"No, it's because I know that look. I have it every time I modify my FC and think of the possibilities."

Yuzuru stole a glance from his watch and realized that it was already way past twelve.

'_No wonder I'm feeling so bloody hungry. I'm gonna ask the boss if it's ok to take off for some lunch. I didn't have the time to make a bento for myself today.'_

"Hey boss, is it alright if I go and have my lunch break now? I didn't bring a bento today, so I need to catch some grub somewhere."

Matsumoto glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost 1 o'clock. "I think I'll join you, I'm raring to grab a bite to eat. We've been at this for almost four hours now, so let's take a break. How about you Ryosuke?

"Sure, the drive here from Maebashi was full of traffic, and since Keisuke chose to skip his breakfast this will get him to stop complaining."

Keisuke growled, "I didn't choose to skip my breakfast aniki, you just woke me up too damn early."

"How about you Ichinose-kun, do you want to come along for lunch?" Their boss asked.

Akio let out a breath, since he finally managed to finish tinkering with the new individual throttle bodies. "No, I brought my lunch, so I'll eat it later. Besides, I want to get the new exhaust system done today so don't worry about me."

While Yuzuru and Matsumoto each retreated to a separate bathroom to clean up, Keisuke and Ryosuke were left behind to accompany Akio, who made sure his car was properly secured before he hit the button on the lift.

"Keisuke, do you remember a few nights ago when I mentioned the Sileighty that beat Nakazato at Usui?"

"Yeah why?"

"Take a look in the parking lot and tell me what you see."

With nothing better to do, Keisuke went ahead and began to scan all the cars that were parked side by side neatly. Most of them had the appearance of very well-tuned car, body kits, spoilers, and wheels, most of them were very nice looking, but he knew that aesthetics never really matter when it came to the way a car performed. When he first saw Takumi's Eight-Six he promptly labeled it a "shit box", and paid the price for it dearly. Since then, he has become more wary of those he races.

Continuing his trek across the lot, he passed the FC without sparing it a single glance and moved on until he came upon what he thought was a silver S13. Only when he inched closer to it, did he manage to identify the body of a 180.

'_It's a Sileighty! Could this car be the one that handed Nakazato's ass back to him?'_

Although Keisuke was very narrow minded in regards to his taste in cars, he would be a fool to deny the fact that the Sileighty before him wasn't a lovely sight. That being said, nothing could ever overshadow the affection he held for rotary engines.

"Call it a hunch," his brother's voice said behind him. "But I happen to think that this car is the one that beat Nakazato, and is probably owned by the kid we just met Keisuke."

"What?" He said disbelievingly. "That's a pretty big hunch aniki, what makes you think it belongs to Kurokawa?"

"When I spoke to Matsumoto, he said that Kurokawa-kun had been ordering parts for an SR20DET, and that puts your guess at either a Silvia, or an 180SX. But as I said Keiskue, it's merely speculation. However, if he indeed proves to be the owner of this Sileighty, then I predict that Gunma is going to experience another set of very fortuitous turn of events."

Ryosuke's eyes took in every detail of the car before them. It was easy to tell that the car was set up for pass racing, and now the final part of his hypothesis would come into play as Yuzuru emerged from the garage beside Matsumoto. He took out a set of keys from his right pocket, and tapped the remote attached to them.

Immediately, the Sileighty in question beeped and unlocked itself.

'_And there's my answer.'_ Ryosuke thought. _'Gunma is just chock-full of surprises. First Fujiwara appeared out of nowhere in his Eight-Six and defeated everyone who stepped up to challenge him. And now, a year later, another driver's come up. It was Kurokawa who took down Nakazato and Shoji last Saturday. Now I'm certain of it.'_

"Matsumoto," he called out. "Ride with me, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Uh sure, but Kurokawa-kun and I were discussing this restaurant in Karuizawa we could go to. It's got the best ramen around here."

"Karuizawa? But isn't that like half an hour away from here?" Keisuke spoke up.

"It depends on which route you take. The bypass certainly will put you there in that amount of time, but if we take Usui it's actually a bit shorter." Yuzuru replied.

It didn't take a genius to actually know what the teenager was implying, and Keisuke had to repress a grin.

"In that case, I ride with you. Is that alright?"

Yuzuru may have not known much about Project D and the Takahashi Brothers, but from what he had been hearing for the past few days, both were incredibly skilled and talented drivers. Keisuke had a fire that burned deep inside of him, the kind that could never easily be put out. But the moment his gaze met Ryosuke's, he was immediately able to detect a certain inquisitiveness that was hard to misplace. It was as if he carried himself with a more methodical approach.

Nevertheless, there was no denying that he certainly did want to know more about them.

"Sure hop in, that way I can give you an update on the status of your FD."

"I'll follow you then." Ryosuke quickly declared.

'_Typical of aniki; he's planning to watch the Sileighty from behind and get a feel of its modifications and Kurokawa's technique. Even if we drive at an average speed, all my brother needs is to hear the car's exhaust note to be able to tell what it's packing under the hood. It's pretty scary.'_ Keisuke surmised.

* * *

One thing that Yuzuru had learned from all the times he had driven through Usui in the past few months was that fewer cars would end up taking the route because of how many twists and turns the pass had. Instead, they would end up taking the bypass route. This would often lead to more obstacles and cars on the road.

As Keisuke sat next to Yuzuru, he began to pick up on small, subtle hints that dictated that he was far more experienced than he let on. His clutch work was exquisite, and each gear change was undeniably smooth. Even if they were following the speed limit, he could feel the car's balance. The Sileighty was tuned to absolute perfection, and the suspension reacted extremely well. He couldn't wait until the long straightaway ended, just to see how it behaved on a corner.

"I have to ask Matsumoto," Ryosuke commenced. "How long has he been working for you?"

"Since December of last year, this brings the tally up to five months now."

"I see… And in all that time you didn't tell me that you had such a talented mechanic and driver in your midst?"

Matsumoto rolled his eyes at the team leader, detecting quite a bit of mirth in his friend's tone. "Well, since all my time is focused on Project D I never really had anything else on my mind. This is the first good break we've had in the past weeks, and it lets me catch up on my shop while working on the FD."

Ryosuke kept his eyes on the car before him, listening to the high pitched exhaust note of the Sileighty over the purr of his own FC. _'Turbo charged; blow off valve, modified exhaust system, and headers. It's very well set up from what I can hear.'_

"I know what you mean; I've had pretty restful days recently. But Keisuke is another matter entirely." He remarked.

"I can sympathize with that, he doesn't have a car right now, and he turned down a girl he really liked from what Fumihiro told me."

Ryosuke sighed, "Apparently everyone seems to know. He's still sore about the whole thing, even if he doesn't show it. So try not to mention it unless he brings it up himself."

Matsumoto laughed at the comment, but nodded nonetheless. "I get it."

As soon as Yuzuru spotted the first corner that lead into Usui pass, he rested his sight on the road. There was just enough of a stretch left for him to pick up speed and tackle the right hairpin. His eyes shifted to his tachometer and he calculated that he could rev match to third gear at their current speed.

"I'm going to push it a bit. Is that alright?"

"Go right ahead, I'm keen to see how you drive." He replied eagerly.

Without any further warning, the needle jumped. The engine's response was instant and Yuzuru immediately utilized double clutching, settling it into third gear for only a moment. Then, he floored the accelerator as the car's roar grew louder.

Keisuke remained unfazed as he was thrown back into his seat. Instead, he chose to marvel at the engine's sound, and the light feel of the car's body. Even when the car shifted up, the G-Forces did not change.

He glanced at the side mirror and smirked when he saw his brother quickly take initiative. The FC's acceleration quickly put it close behind them.

The first corner approached, and the engine screamed as Yuzuru downshifted with the aid of his refined heel-and-toe. Keisuke's attention was instantly drawn in by the way the person beside him implemented the technique in such elegant style made him compare it to his own.

Yuzuru then shifted the car's line opposite to where it had been. Ryosuke watched closely, the smile on his face never once faltering as he replicated the action. Matsumoto grunted as he felt the characteristic tug of the G-Forces move him from one side to the other, and then looked straight to see the Sileighty perform a flawless inertia drift with the FC next to it, both cars drifting parallel to one another. Any on looker would have shuddered at the sight of such a 'twin drift.'

'_Show me what I need to see. Show me why Nakazato lost to you.'_

* * *

A/N:

Well here's Chapter 5! I'll admit, I had quite a bit of trouble trying to figure out what I wanted to go into this chapter. I had so many ideas come into my head, but it made the chapter so incredibly long to the point where I had to split it up. Either way, I think it's better like this since it gives me a head start on Chapter 6.

By way, I'd like to give a shout out to Daliha, Ghost, .77, KillerDon14 and D-driver for reviewing. It really pushes me to keep writing.

And one final thing, I encourage you all to also read Daliha's fic "Momentum", which is about Keisuke's years in high school. It's a great story, and the plot is fantastic.

Enjoy my dear readers,

SilentAssassin11


	6. Chapter 6

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 6

* * *

_Usui Pass_

In all of his years of when it came to pass racing and of all of the opponents he had raced, Yuzuru had never quite encountered someone like Ryosuke Takahashi before. Every corner he took, every drift he executed, was closely replicated by the FC behind him. It was slightly unnerving to be followed so closely on his home course, but the absolute thrill he experienced as the chase drew on overshadowed any other emotion he felt.

For a moment he contemplated if he should bring out a few ideas from his bag of tricks, but quickly relented. Yuzuru didn't want to give his onlookers too much of an idea as to what he was capable of, and for this reason he adopted a line which was considerably different from the one he normally took. Even then, Keisuke observed each and every detail. From the way the car's weight shifted before a corner, and the smooth downshifts; it was obvious that the kid had spent a great number of years perfecting his technique. No part of it was left untouched, and he had to admit, his footwork was perfectly synchronized.

The piercing snarl of the FC's rotary engine and the shrill growl of the Sileighty's own engine echoed across the valley as both cars continued to take the uphill at an astonishing rate. Matsumoto had a very hard time believing that the affable genius mechanic he worked with also possessed such exceptional skills behind the wheel.

'_His technique is simply incredible to watch. On top of that his control is utterly miraculous to the extent of being able to throw me off his line. He knows I'm watching him, and for this reason he's refraining from showing off too much. Keep an eye on everything he does Keisuke, and compare his style with yours and see what you can borrow from him. He may be young, but he certainly doesn't lack experience.'_

"You know Matsumoto," Ryosuke spoke up. "Kurokawa-kun reminds me of myself, only he is far more talented than I was at that age. I can sense that he has more of an analytical approach in regards to the way he races. And yet, he also seems to combine them with his instincts as well."

That statement floored the chief mechanic in more ways than one. In all the time he had known Ryosuke, Matsumoto was drawn in by the calculating and charismatic disposition he seemed to keep up regardless of the situation. It was rare to even hear the man known as Akagi's White Comet compliment drivers other than Takumi and his younger brother. And even then, most of them were followed by some form of advice or constructive criticism.

"You're actually saying that he's like you?" Matsumoto had to actually force his eyes away from the Sileighty and onto his friend; the undisguised surprise was fairly evident even if Ryosuke didn't take his eyes off the road for a second.

The man in question let out a chuckle before the shifter clicked in place a result of another downshift. His beloved FC drifted through another corner with sheer accuracy, clouds of smoke emanating from its rear tires. As soon as they cleared it, a narrow section of S-turns followed.

Matsumoto relaxed for the moment, and Ryosuke took the chance to answer. "In a way I suppose, and that's because he is the first 'complete' street racer I've seen across Gunma in a while. He possesses skills as a mechanic that matches those he has as a driver and you know as well as I do that to find such a thing amongst amateurs like us is in itself, extremely rare."

'_Amateurs he says.' _ He thought while rolling his eyes.

Before Matsumoto managed to come up with any form of answer, he took a look at his surroundings and paled. This stretch was all too familiar for a local like him, and although he had always been a more of an average street racer in his early twenties, it did not mean that he hadn't memorized his home course. This particular corner almost always seemed to alarm him every time he tried to drive through it at a speed higher than 100 km/h, and it was because it lead into the infamous C=121.

To his surprise, he saw Yuzuru's Sileighty change its line completely, now taking the outside lane in preparation for the following left hairpin. It was easy to tell that car's whole demeanor had changed by just that sudden movement, and Ryouske's smile grew wider when this occurred.

For the first time in the entire ride, Keisuke felt true fear right after clearing the last hairpin. He may have driven on Usui a sparse number of times, but many of his teammates from the Red Suns had told him of the next corner. It certainly wasn't pretty when cars would lose control and collide against guardrails or other oncoming cars, and it was because of the large blind spot C=121 had at the entry point. No one would ever be able to tell what would come out of that corner, and those who had tried drifting through it often had to cross the centerline.

Any man with a sound mind would try to use grip to get through the corner, but to his surprise Yuzuru only sped up. The car shifted into fourth gear, and he warily eyed the speedometer that continued to climb past 120 km/h.

'_Don't tell me he's seriously thinking of getting through the corner at this much speed? Even a local would be scared to get through it that fast. If it were night time it would be easier to tell if there were a car coming because of its headlights, but this is a bit too much.'_

His answer would come as he felt the sharp response of the car's brakes, as the car's engine shrieked vociferously on the following downshift. A hiss reminded him once again of the car's blow off valve, and he held firmly to the grip handles, grunting under the sway of the G-Forces as Yuzuru easily sent the car into another drift, using the throttle with very subtle steering.

'_A braking drift and masterful use of the throttle; It's like he knows the right amount balance the car needs to get through the corner with as little effort required.'_

Keisuke may not have been as meticulous as his brother; in fact he rarely delved into things concerning greater details in regards to racing unless it was him driving. Tire wear, lines, road conditions and calculating spaces were his strong suits. But, for the first time he kept his focus on the teenager beside him.

He tried to identify each and every technique that was used, and other than the heel-and-toe and double clutching in certain key points, the new rhythm he displayed was far more advanced than normal. The experience, instincts, and confidence that drove it gave Keisuke a clear indication just how skilled Yuzuru was by the aggressive drift he used to get through this particular corner.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say this kid is a total freak behind the wheel. At 19 there was absolutely no way I was this good, and the only person I can compare him to would be Fujiwara. I was actually scared for a moment! I haven't felt that way since I was first beaten on Akina the first time!'_

As hard as it was for Keisuke to admit that he had been scared, he also felt a burning desire to now prove himself the person beside him. It was the same sensation every time he thought back to Fujiwara, and now he knew without any form of doubt in his mind that he would race Yuzuru the first chance he got. His fighting spirit had been reignited, and there was no way in hell he could back down now. He finally had something good to look forward to, and now he would bide his time until all repairs on the FD were finished.

'_Despite the fact that Nakazato drives a GT-R he's by no means unskilled, and if this kid took both him and that guy in EG down on the uphill, then I also want to take a shot at him. I can tell that this guy specializes mainly in downhill runs, so on the way back I'm gonna try to see what else I can pick off his technique.'_

Never in his life had Matsumoto imagined that he would be able to see such a wonderfully executed drift in C=121 until today. His mouth stood agape as he stared at the Sileighty's sleek bodywork, and then to the guardrail, trying to discern if what he was seeing was actually real or a figment of his imagination.

If it weren't for the fact that he had to concentrate on the road ahead of him, Ryosuke would have probably started to laugh out loud. Nevertheless, he did let out a small chuckle after stealing a quick glance to see his friend's shocked expression.

'_At first I told myself I would only watch him here at Usui, but I'm starting to have fun chasing him. It's the same feeling I got when I raced Takumi at Akagi before he officially joined Project D! If this is what he's capable of on the uphill, then I can only eagerly anticipate what he will be like on the downhill.'_ Ryosuke surmised.

Right after he cleared C=121 with an equally impressive drift, he floored the accelerator and shifted to fourth gear as soon as the needle hit 8000RPM; its lone spooling turbocharger providing a healthy amount of torque and acceleration to put it right next to the Sileighty.

Yuzuru cracked a full blown grin, the first reaction that Keisuke had seen from the kid since they took the first corner. It was an expression he knew all too well, the kind that he often had on his face when he was racing. Bliss, satisfaction, and excitement were the proper words to describe the strong torrent of emotions the teenager was experiencing at the moment.

He had often made it a point to never think about anything when he was racing, and Reina had more than once thought him a soulless machine behind the wheel much to his amusement. But the truth was that he remained calm due to his tendency to focus everything he had on driving the fastest he possibly could; even if his emotions had overwhelmed him to a great extent. All in all, Ryuji had been the only person to decipher that the amount of effort he put in his driving was a direct result of his emotions. He just didn't show it.

Both the FC and Sileighty shot down the narrow section of S-turns that followed right after C=121 neck and neck. Neither driver gave each other any room to pass, engines roaring to provide their two other witnesses with a symphonic masterpiece of rotary and piston power.

He nearly shuddered at the sound of both engines intertwined with one another, and Keisuke too could only wish he were driving his FD right now as well. The lovely noise both of them produced together was just to die for!

Despite how exhilarating their little chase was for Yuzuru, he knew that they had already completed more than three quarters of the course, and that would put them at Karuizawa in just under ten minutes due to their frightening pace.

Finally, Yuzuru decided to bring out one of his old tricks. A very basic one that Kakeru had taught him due to his experience in karting what seemed so many years ago. From what Akio had told him a just a day prior, Ryosuke was known to be the kind of driver who enjoys studying his opponents and using their techniques against them. This may have not been an official race, but his pride as a local prevented from letting someone this close. As much as he hated bringing in home court advantage, he saw no other way to shake off the FC and put some distance between them.

'_Takahashi-san is just amazing! I can't believe I've been chased this far for so long! Racer's like you are just the best to go against. I'm glad I met you Takahashi Ryosuke!'_

Keisuke's watched Yuzuru intently, the smile on his face easily told him how much fun this impromptu 'race' had been for him. There was a slight glint in his eyes however that unsettled him. Because of his brother's duties as the team leader and organizer, he had to officially retire from street racing in order to focus all of his efforts on Project D. He really couldn't remember the last time Ryosuke had driven the FC on Akagi's downhill. It had been months since he had even seen the car on the mountain alone, and that worried him a bit. So far, he shouldn't have had anything to worry about, since the FC had managed to easily keep up with the Sileighty without any difficulty. And from what he had managed to see through the side mirrors, his brother was taking on an unknown course and unpredictable corners with pure precision. It was as if he had never even stopped racing for such a long period of time.

So why did he feel such a strong sense of foreboding?

Once again, his answer would come in the form of a sudden change in Yuzuru's line. It was subtle, almost nonexistent. Only his trained eyes managed to catch the slight shift in the car's attitude and before he knew it, he felt the car break very early for a fraction of a second. There was no showy or flashy drifting involved in this particular corner, and that unnerved him. The car's tires squealed against the asphalt, but the grip was obviously still there and in turn, the Sileighty seemed to hug the inner part of the curb; missing the guardrail by mere centimeters.

At that precise moment, Keisuke noticed something surprising. They had begun to accelerate from the moment the car approached the corner's apex, and the careful use of the throttle was something he placed extremely close attention to. Then, much to his increased stupor, the car almost seemed to understeer on its own out of the corner. It opened up, took the outside lane and accelerated with instant response on the short downhill slope.

'_What the hell was that? It certainly didn't look like come kind of amateur grip technique. I've never seen such fast cornering before on this pass, and there weren't any gutters he could use like Fujiwara did at Akina.'_

For some strange reason, Keisuke felt the sudden urge to glance back with the aid of one of the cars' side mirrors. But the moment he did, his eyes widened.

The distance between the FC and the Sileighty, had widened by a considerable margin.

"Holy shit," Keisuke thought aloud.

* * *

_Komachi Ramen Shop, Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture, Japan_

While Ryosuke was far more nonchalant as he exited his car, he couldn't wipe the smirk on his face, since he had already identified the technique Yuzuru had used to get through the sharp right hander. In technical terms, he would have lost if it had been considered a race because of the lead the Sileighty built on him afterwards.

He made a mental note to see if Keisuke had managed to figure it out on his own, but the genuine shock in Matsumoto's otherwise vacant expression more than made up for the momentary lapse he suffered when the Sileighty pulled away from his FC.

"I lost to an amateur trick kids learn when they go karting. I really am rusty." The humor laced within his baritone voice held no form of bitterness within it, which made Keisuke stare at his brother curiously.

Matsumoto however, managed to find his voice. His eyes had been darting back and forth between his employee, and his team leader. After today, he would never be able to see Yuzuru in the same light again. But he had to admit, it opened up a whole new wave of respect for the young man. Now he understood what Ryosuke had meant when he said that Yuzuru was a complete racer.

"You call that rusty Ryouske?"

The dark haired medical student chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so Matsumoto."

Yuzuru had remained silent for the start of the conversation, and let his mind idly wonder why a person possessing such a monstrous set of skills would consider himself to be out of practice. He led his three companions to the nearest table and each took their seats in the small and yet homey noodle shop.

Keisuke had always been somewhat of a picky eater, and he was often accustomed to eating in diners or more expensive restaurants. But he really liked the quaint interior of this shop. It was small, comfortable, and clean with a few customers here and there who were talking animatedly amongst themselves.

A young waitress approached their table and took their orders for drinks while the two siblings gazed at the menu and both Yuzuru and Matsumoto waved to the middle aged couple that happened to run the shop. Both men had become frequent customers after Akio introduced them to the shop, and it readily deserved the title as the best in town.

The girl smiled at Yuzuru brightly and blushed as he greeted her in a light hearted manner. A detail that did not go unnoticed by his boss, who waited until the girl went back to get their drinks.

"You know Kurokawa-kun; you really should pay more attention to what others feel. It's obvious to see that she has a bit of a crush on you." Mastumoto teased.

"Hiromi-san? No way, I don't think she likes me," Was his curt reply.

Project D's chief mechanic shook his head and wondered how the boy could be so oblivious sometimes. Any person who were observant enough could tell that the waitress seemed to be interested in him, especially with the occasional glances she sent his way every once in a while.

'_Ignorance is bliss; some say.'_ The man mused.

After carefully scanning the menu and the large varieties it had, Ryosuke gave up and set it down. He rarely visited small shops like these, and as a result he couldn't decide what to choose.

"Matsumoto, what do you recommend?"

"Try the Tonkotsu, it's one of this place's specialties."

As the waitress returned with their drinks, Yuzuru finally asked the question that had been in the back of his mind. "Pardon my intrusion Takahashi-san, but did you really mean that you were out of practice? I'll be honest and say that no one has ever managed to stick that close to me before on my home course in the five months since I moved here."

"Call me Ryosuke please. And yes, I am out of practice. I'm sure you know by now that I'm the leader of Project D, but I am also studying medicine in order to become a doctor. I have a bit of time left before I have to leave Gunma, but my passion for street racing has pushed forward my resolve to nurture other talents."

'_If Ryosuke-san is this capable of a driver on a bad day, I'm almost scared to think of how good he is when he's in top shape.'_

"Speaking of which," Ryosuke continued. "Were you perhaps a kart driver during your childhood?"

The unexpected inquiry caught Yuzuru completely unprepared. He certainly hadn't expected the man to deduce that much in so little time, but in response he shook his head.

"No, I never was. Someone else taught me the technique many years ago."

Ryosuke noticed how Yuzuru seemed to be suddenly very interested with his drink, idly stirring his oolong tea with the aid of his straw. Apparently the mention of such a memory made him somewhat upset. He quickly changed the subject of their conversation once he picked up on this detail.

"So tell me more about yourself, I for one would like to know how long you've been driving. No normal 19 year old I've come across has the skills you possess in both mechanics and behind the wheel."

"Hai, the first car I ever drove was an FD which I still happen to own. I learned how to drive at the age of 14 with the help of a family member when I used to live in New Zealand. We would often go for drives in the Crown Range, which as the name implies is a mountain range. It's one long stretch of road that cuts through them, that consists of very steep slopes, tight hairpins, and hard crests. Be it rain, sleet, or snow I trained there until I was 18 and then moved back home. "

"I see… So for almost every day for the last five years you've been driving a car. I have to say, it looks like you have a lot in common with the downhill specialist of my team; barring a great number of differences of course. When did you start racing?"

"As soon I grew confident enough to take the downhill in the Crown Range so I'd say when I say at about 15. I managed to gain lots of experience watching other drivers and also received a few tips here and there. That's how I developed my heel-and-toe and double clutching."

"According to Matsumoto, you're also very specialized in rotary engines. Is this true?"

"Yeah pretty much, I managed to completely strip down the car's engine when I was around 16 by myself and then put it back together. I worked part time as a mechanic in Queenstown on my own, fixing cars and solving problems. That's how I managed to learn so much." He answered truthfully.

All three men set their gaze on the youngest at their table. The passion and dedication from his demeanor was visible for all to see. Both Matsumoto and Ryosuke could empathize with that sentiment.

'_Where the hell do these people pop out of? Who in their right mind would hand a 14 year old kid a car to drive with no prior experience?'_ Keisuke thought in disbelief.

Matsumoto cocked an eyebrow after he heard this, knowing first hand that a rotary engine is among the hardest to maintain and set up properly. No normal mechanic would even dare to touch one unless they were absolutely sure of what they were doing, let alone tune it. He had ridden in Yuzuru's white FD only a handful of times in more open roads and each time he would marvel at how balanced the car was along with its incredibly well developed suspension settings.

'_And the power it has,'_ He mentally added.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Are you no longer planning to drive your FD?" Keisuke spoke up for the first time. For the life of him he couldn't imagine why anyone would switch from an RX-7 to a Sileighty. Sure, both were magnificent cars in their own right but to him the sound of a twin turbocharged rotary powered car could never be beaten by the likes of a single turbo piston SR20DET.

"Well the car's been in my family for more than eight years, and it's been raced virtually since the first day it was purchased. Sooner or later the engine will give out, and I want to prolong its life by any means necessary." He confessed.

"That's understandable," Matsumoto acknowledged.

"Don't get me wrong though, I still plan on bringing it out every once in a while to Usui so it remains in peak condition."

Ryosuke suppressed a laugh, and continued. "I'm surprised people haven't taken more notice of your FD. Instead, your Sileighty is the one that's set most of Gunma's racing community abuzz. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that you're the one that defeated both Nakazato and Shoji last Saturday. You do realize that they are the two best drivers in one of the strongest racing teams in Gunma right?"

Matsumoto snickered when he saw his employee's eye visibly twitch once that final sentence left Ryosuke's lips. It didn't take a genius to see that his friend had been spot on with that assumption, judging by the sense of apprehensiveness Yuzuru was displaying.

Eventually the young man in question sighed, and nodded his head.

"Yes, I did beat them. But I wouldn't consider it an official race; I caught them by surprise and overtook them once I saw the chance. I hoped they would give chase, but apparently they didn't and now Nakazato went out and officially challenged me."

'_More like I was set up, and now I learn that they're one of the best teams in Gunma. Oh I can't until I get my payback on you Ryuji.'_ He thought disgruntledly.

"And are you going to accept?"

Yuzuru looked up to meet Ryosuke's shrewd gaze, jaw set and eyes blazing in both excitement and fierce determination. "At first I was on the fence about it, but now I've made up my mind. I see no reason to back down, and I plan on giving the Sileighty a proper debut."

Keisuke smirked once he heard this, now looking forward to both Yuzuru's race and the day his FD would be complete with its modifications. Although he didn't really hold any form of grudge against Nakazato his dislike for anything related to GT-Rs and 4WD heavily influenced his favor in the Sileighty's direction.

'_It's interesting to see how these things are going to turn out. I'll make sure to clear up my schedule and come to see this race. Nakazato and the Night Kids definitely have their work cut out for them on this one. Part of me hopes this will be a downhill battle between the two. It could tell by the way his car is set up that it's specially tuned to take on the downhill slopes of Usui.'_

"I hope I'm not being too presumptuous when I say this Kurokawa-kun, but I'll be honest; you intrigue me. It amazes me to know that someone as young as yourself can be so knowledgeable. I encourage you to keep at it, since you've already got an enormous advantage that others do not." Ryosuke said earnestly.

Yuzuru blushed under the praise, and shook his head. "Not at all, thank you for your kind words."

"In that case, do you mind if I ask you one final question Kurokawa-kun?"

The young mechanic looked up at him expectantly, his face betraying no other emotion other than interest. He inclined his head, a sign for him to clearly proceed.

"What does racing mean to you?"

For a moment the brown haired adolescent averted his gaze, silently debating what form of answer he should give. Then, realization strikes his eyes, a glint of passion and endearment taking shape within their brown depths.

"Yume," he declared with a smile on his face.

Ryosuke's normally calm, and passive expression shattered the instant he registered those words. The shock that replaced it seemed entirely out of place on his handsome features.

Within seconds, the man gathered his wits and a smile of his own quickly passed through his visage.

'_To think I would find someone who has the same answer I would give. He possesses a special aura; I can sense the ambition, determination and profoundness he has for what he does. It's all lying under a gentle and sincere personality. And yet, I can also see a bit of underlying sadness within him. You really do remind me of myself, and for that reason I'd like to know more about you Kurokawa Yuzuru.'_

* * *

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture _

_2:37PM_

Mounting the new exhaust system and muffler took him less time than he expected. Akio let out a deep sigh and began the process of tuning the engine with the aid of a laptop sitting in the driver's seat. At the same time, he took a drink from his bottle of Oi Ocha green tea and finished what was left of his bento.

Now the real fun began; tuning the individual throttle bodies was by far one of the most tedious processes he had undertaken. He was glad that he had chosen to keep the car fuel injected because of how much of a pain it was to tune carburetors. But it didn't mean that his job would be any easier. The new ECU he had installed and now programing was certainly proving tough to handle.

"Wow, you've gone very far Akio-senpai."

He turned around to meet his younger co-worker and Matsumoto. Both men made a mental assessment all of the work he had put into the car in the time they had been gone. Yuzuru carefully scanned the data and readings and decided to give his friend a much needed break.

"Let me handle this part senpai, take a break and come back in a few minutes."

As much as Akio wanted to handle this himself, he knew that tuning an ECU was certainly not one of his strong points. Thus, he nodded and handed him the laptop.

Yuzuru took a seat and began to type away as Ryosuke made his way around from the front of the car.

"Mind if I help?"

Matsumoto grinned, seeing no reason to stay by his employee. Instead, he moved over to the exposed engine bay and found his placed near Keisuke, who was staring at the running bluetop 4A-GE in odd fascination.

"Not at all," Yuzuru returned.

"This is a pretty hefty investment Ichinose has done on the Eight-Six, keeping the car fuel injected instead of converting it to run on carburetors is certainly a good idea. But the latter is known to be much cheaper." Rysouke said in a conversational manner.

"You're right about that, and the truth is that both can be either a benefit or be a hindrance. Carbs sometimes tend to be less fuel efficient in comparison to EFI (Electrical Fuel Injection) and they also go out of tune after a while. This means you'd have to tune them all over again, especially if you race with the car as well. Either way, if you use a multi-carb set up with a proper intake manifold the fuel consumption won't differ too much between the two."

Once again, Ryosuke was impressed with the innate knowledge Yuzuru had in regards to engines and different mechanical aspects. Although all of the information relayed was something he already knew himself, the answer he received was something very few people ever managed to figure out themselves.

"Whereas with ITBs it gives you the ability to include a programmable ECU and tune the car in a more proper and delicate manner that allows you to control how much fuel goes in at specific RPM. You can virtually control anything and everything in regards to the engine's performance, relating to the cam rotation timings or even the sparks. It's true the benefits are much greater if you run the car with ITBs, since it even allows you to save the settings until you change something in regards to the engine once again."

"Hai," Yuzuru began. "But by using injection and ITBs, it gives you an even spread of power, torque, and acceleration through every RPM range."

Throughout the entire conversation his brother and Yuzuru had, Keisuke had been lost from the moment they touched the differences between the ways the engines performed with either carburetors or individual throttle bodies. He may have understood most of it in his head, but now that they had moved on to discussing the readings on the computer he tuned out, electing to stare at his beloved FD in the center of the garage.

Mastumoto took note of this, and shook his head in amusement. "As I said Keisuke, there's no need for you to worry anymore. Your car will be up and running soon once all the parts get here. Kurokawa-kun already replaced the damaged suspension arm and checked the alignment. I could hand you the printed results we have, but somehow I doubt you would understand them anyway."

Keisuke shot his mechanic a dirty look, but then sighed. "Yeah you're right about that, but it's good to know that the suspension didn't suffer too much because of my carelessness."

"If my calculations are correct, your car should be ready in at least two months. But I'm going to push this up my schedule and work on it with Kurokawa-kun in order to see if we can get it done within a month and a half. I can make no promises, but I can guarantee that the results will be a definite improvement to the old FD. Soon you won't be able to even recognize it."

"Thank you Mastumoto." Keisuke gave the man one of his trademark smirks, now reassured of his FD's status.

Unable to hold back anymore eagerness, Akio returned to now see Ryosuke nestled in the driver's seat, now typing on the laptop and sharing input with Yuzuru, who sat beside him in the passenger side.

'_I feel like one of the luckiest racers alive. I'm having one of the best mechanics in Gunma work on my Eight-Six and also the legendary Takahashi Ryosuke work on my car. I can't wait until we start with the test runs.'_

For the next few hours, Akio watched both men work endlessly on tweaking the settings made by the ECU. He took in each detail from the data the computer read, and the set up they implemented to regulate the fuel flow and everything related to both the new exhaust system and headers. Occasionally he would add his own opinion and was surprised by how down to earth Ryosuke was, carefully considering his words and even listening to their ideas before shooting them down politely or even acknowledging them as correct.

Matsumoto saw no need to intervene between the three of them, and for once chose to see what his other employees were up to. Leaving Keisuke to wander around the garage aimlessly, seeking some form of entertainment by mentally cataloguing each and every car he saw and trying to identify the extent of their modifications.

Although the task was somewhat boring, it did keep his mind occupied. Eventually he abandoned that altogether and stopped in front of Yuzuru's Sileighty once again. Never before had he ever come across a machine so well put together like it. On their uphill run, the acknowledged the balance and suspension to be among the best qualities the car had to offer. But once its owner revealed what was under the hood he had a hard time believing it only produced 250 horsepower.

The output was at least one hundred less than his FD and yet every time he thought back to their drive on the downhill he discovered just how fast it truly was. He had never quite experienced anything like the raw cornering skills Yuzuru had displayed, and he made C=121 look as if it were the easiest corner across the course. His brother had managed to easily keep up with them throughout the entirety of their spontaneous chase, but of the few attempts he took to gain the lead he was only successful once. The kid had proven to be quite a monstrous driver in all regards, and during the time that Ryosuke was leading, it was easy to tell that Yuzuru had relinquished the lead in order to observe the FC.

The fact that Kurokawa was very similar to his brother in that aspect was very unsettling for him and now he fully understood why Ryosuke was so interested in him. However, one pressing matter for him was the technique that the teenager had used in order to clear the corner faster on the uphill run they had before lunch. The way the car reacted during those split seconds was almost entirely out of character for an FR. It certainly wasn't something had come across before and now it was embedded in the back of his head.

'_Aniki did ask Kurokawa if he had been a karting driver when he was a kid, but he denied it. I wouldn't understand why he would make that kind of assumption, but that trick he pulled has me confused. I want to know how he did it and more importantly, I want to see if I can learn to use it as well. It can come in handy very soon.'_

Keisuke continued to stare at the lovely sight of such a well-tuned car and sighed. He had been doing a lot of that lately; most of it had to do in regards to Kyoko and not being able to drive at the moment. For the past few days he had been watching the tape regarding the course layout at Ibaraki, and based on the rumors, he was up against a GT-R. Knowing that he now had his work cut out for him, Keisuke was more than willing to learn any new techniques to help him improve his chances against it.

According to Fumihiro, the driver was both a veteran and experienced. The odds were stacked against him because of how much damage a well-tuned Skyline can do against a rotary powered FR. With a 2.6 liter six cylinder engine, fortified body, twin turbochargers, four wheel drive, and its ATTESA-ETS system, the only advantage his FD had over it lay within how light it was compared to the GT-R.

'_Those cars should be illegal on mountain passes.'_

He brought out his phone to check the time and realized that it was almost six in the afternoon. Turning back, he retreated to the garage and found that the Eight-Six had been moved to the dyno. Out of sheer curiosity, we watched them work and then rested his gaze on the two graphs they were comparing between the old print outs and the new ones with all of the modifications. He also took note of the prominent red line tail lamp design of this particular Trueno, which identified it as a 'kouki' (later) model in his eyes.

"The wonders of mechanical tuning," He heard Matsumoto say.

"Yeah the output has increased from 190 to 230HP now. I have to say Akio-senpai, I'm really looking forward to seeing how your Eight-Six is going to behave on the downhill now. There's no doubt in my mind that it's going to be much faster with the right suspension settings." Yuzuru added.

"Kurokawa-kun's right Ichinose, everything related to the mechanical aspect of the car is already set. But you won't know how well the car handles until you take it out for a spin at Usui." Ryosuke said.

The proud owner of the now fully tuned Toyota could only smile in absolute elation, as they all began the procedure of bringing the car down from the dyno. After they had spent almost all day modifying and tuning, the entire process was almost over, and he bowed to all three of them in appreciation for their help.

"Thank you everyone, for helping me complete this project. It's taken me at least four years to reach this point and I have to say that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to finish this today."

Everyone in the garage clapped and cheered at the gleaming Panda Trueno against the sunlight, and Matsumoto climbed in the passenger's seat as Akio and settled in behind the wheel and gave the engine a few revs. Both Keisuke and Yuzuru nearly shuddered at the sound of such a well-tuned vehicle.

As the AE86 exited the parking lot, Yuzuru couldn't help but smile at the wondrous sound the car let out as it shot down the street, a ferocious growl produced by the Naturally Aspirated 4A-GE.

"That's the sound of a true 4A-GE," Ryosuke declared with a bit of fondness. "It reminds me of the sound Akina's Eight-Six once had before it blew its original engine."

"Yeah," Keisuke said. "It's been a while since I've been able to hear one like this. Fujiwara's engine sounds completely different compared to this."

Once again, the mention of Akina's Eight-Six quickly captured Yuzuru's undivided attention. He had been hearing quite a few things from the racers he encountered and he had a genuine desire to meet him, but shelved those thoughts in favor of continuing the conversation.

"You know, I once asked Akio-senpai why he chooses to drive an Eight-Six, and the answer he gave me wasn't one about his father or his attachment to the car." He paused to see if he had managed to get their attention.

The two siblings turned their heads to hear in sudden interest.

"Instead," he continued. "Senpai told me that he drives an Eight-Six because he believes that it is a car that teaches its driver. And to some extent, I believe him... If you think about it, the AE86 comes with no power steering, no ABS, and a very direct feel. It forces you to learn the most crucial fundamentals of driving for yourself. It's why I hold so much respect for him and those cars."

'_What an interesting bunch Matsumoto has taken under his wing. The knowledge that these two possess is incredible to see and when they work together they manage to accomplish so much in so little time that puts other mechanics to shame. You have a great amount of talent growing here Matsumoto, and they will only get better with time.'_

Ryosuke took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and passed it over to Yuzuru, who glanced at the paper in an attempt to see what was written on it. Thankfully though, he received an answer before he could go any further.

"It's my cell number, feel free to call me if you have any questions about the racing scene in Gunma Kurokawa-kun. I'd also like you to come to the next race my team has once you've finished with Keisuke's FD. It's in Ibaraki, can I count you in?"

Keisuke narrowed his eyes at his older brother, completely unsure of what it was that he had planned. From experience he knew that Ryosuke almost never handed his personal contact information to someone else unless they've either A; impressed him. Or B; taken a liking to them. In this case however, he had an inkling that it was a combination of both.

"Uh sure, count me in."

"Great," he smiled. "Then I'll be seeing you soon. I'll come watch your race with Nakazato next Saturday. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Keisuke gave Yuzuru a curt nod and followed his brother back to the FC.

Suddenly, Ryosuke stopped and turned around once more. "I almost forgot, be sure to bring your friend Ichinose with you as well."

With that, Yuzuru watched the brothers slip in to the white FC just as the sun bathed it in it's warm orange glow, adding all the more of a dramatic effect to the situation.

As the RX-7 roared to life, he continued to watch it as it pulled out of the parking lot, still struck by the man that is Ryosuke Takahashi and the strong aura that seemed to emanate from his beloved FC.

'_Wow… What an incredible group of people. They're really something else.'_

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_6:41PM_

From the moment Yuzuru arrived home, he could tell something was off. Right after he removed his shoes at the genkan, his nose caught the very familiar whiff of rosemary being cooked, with subtle hints of garlic for good measure as well.

Making his way through the large living room of their home, Yuzuru peered into the kitchen to find his sister cooking and humming to herself animatedly. Knowing that she tended to be very temperamental whenever she was bothered while focused on something, he elected to first go up the stairs and take a shower before joining her for dinner.

This was extremely out of character for his sister, to be cooking on the day that was actually assigned to him as part of their daily routine of swapping places. For some reason he felt that Reina had some ulterior motive for taking up his responsibility, but gave it no further thought has he was starting to feel the effects of all the manual labor he had put in at work today.

As his mind continued to race through the events that transpired throughout the course of the day, Yuzuru remained blissfully unaware of what just brushed past his leg.

Once he emerged from his room, he sighed in contentment. His hair was still matted and dripping water from his shower, but he enjoyed the feeling of cooling down. Dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts and his favorite Jimi Hendrix t-shirt, he descended the steps of to find his sister patiently waiting for him at the table, with what he knew to be his favorite food.

Taking a seat, he eyed the rosemary crusted lamb chops and mashed potatoes served with a side of steamed green beans. His mouth watered and stomach growled in desperate need of sustenance and Reina let out a giggle as she heard this.

"_**Well go on, I made your favorite."**_ She said in an almost endearing kind of way.

Yuzuru set his eyes on his smiling sister, now convinced that she was indeed up to something. The thought of what it could be instantly crossed his mind, and he quickly began to list them off.

"_**Alright sis, what do you want? A later curfew? More drift lessons? An increase in your allowance? Late birthday present?"**_

Almost immediately she dropped her bubbly façade and sighed while shaking her head. She should have known her brother wouldn't fall for her being overly nice. _'Note to self. Next time, be more direct.'_

"_**Well,"**_ she began in a more offhanded tone of voice. _**"Now that you mention it, a late birthday present wouldn't be so bad."**_

From all of his years living with his sister, and all of the experience had handling her, he knew that she was still beating around the bush, either way he could no longer hold back at the beckoning sight of the lamb chops on his plate and cut a piece. He almost salivated when the juice began to seep from the meat. It was made just as he like it: tender and rare.

Taking a bite from his food, Yuzuru continued to stare at his sister and then swallowed.

"_**It's perfect as always Reina,"**_ he complimented. _**"What did you have in mind?"**_

Reina smiled a bit at her brother's praise, but the apprehension was still there. She didn't know how he would react, so she decided to continue prolonging the conversation as much as she could until they breached the subject.

"_**Actually, what if I told you that I've already got the perfect thing in mind? It won't cost you a thing, and it's already here."**_

"_**What? Did the old man send you something for your birthday?"**_

"_**Not exactly, more like a friend of mine found it and gave it to me."**_

"_**Then what is it?"**_ He asked.

Reina bit her lip and drew a breath; all traces of nervousness were very evident.

"_**I think it's better if I just show you."**_ She stood up from her seat and went back upstairs in a rush, leaving her older brother at the table with confusion written all over his face. Nevertheless, he shrugged and continued to eat from his delicious dinner. Moments later, she returned cradling something small in her arms.

In his eyes, the kitten was nothing but a small ball of fur that looked to be no more than two months old. It sported a predominantly white coat, with orange and black patches of fur on it as well. He may have not known too much about cats, but he correctly identified it to be a calico.

"_**Can we keep her? Please?"**_

The desperation in her voice was great enough for him to understand, and despite how infamous he was as the only person in his family to dislike cats with a great passion, he had a very difficult time staring at it in the face and the large, bright green eyes it had.

**_"Her?"_**

"_**Her name is Sundae. I promise I will take care of everything! Food, cleaning, litter box, I'll even pay for it from my own allowance." **_

His brown eyes glared at the kitten spitefully, not willing to fall for its 'cute' act. Once he took a look at his sister however, his gaze softened, and he let out a sigh as well.

'_I know I'm going to regret this later," _he berated himself.

"_**Alright, fine. You can keep her, but you will be responsible for that cat. I don't want to see her anywhere near my room or my cars. The last thing I want is to find fur all over the seats and interior. And she better keep away from the garage as well got it?" **_Despite his fantastic dinner, his mood now soured considerably when he laid eyes on the kitten.

Reina cheered enthusiastically and hugged him in thanks. Then, she dropped the feline on his lap and went to clear the dishes. Once he was sure that she had begun to wash them, he stared at the offending pet casually resting on his legs.

He cast one more glance over to the direction of the kitchen and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck, bringing it around to meet it face to face.

"Alright listen up fur ball; I'll only say this once so pay attention. I have an extreme disdain of cats, and you just happen to be one. As long as you keep out of my way we won't have any problems. Understood?"

Sundae stared at him with wide innocent eyes, before sticking out her rough sandpaper-like tongue and licking his nose.

Yuzuru groaned and placed the cat back on the floor, watching her race into the kitchen to find her owner.

"_**By the way Yuzuru," **_he heard his sister call out from the kitchen._** "A letter arrived from dad earlier today saying that mum has a concert in Tokyo. Apparently he won't be able to make it due to his conflicting schedule, but she wants us to be there too." **_

It was easy to hear that she was none too happy about the whole idea as well.

"_**Did she even remember that it was your birthday last Saturday? Did she call to at least congratulate you and say hello?"**_

"…"

Reina remained silent. He didn't need her to say anything to know the answer.

"_**Didn't think so,"**_ he said evenly.

"_**At least dad did,"**_ she spoke up. _**"He included a normal letter and a birthday card he sent from Germany. Apparently things have stepped up back in Cologne." **_

'_At least one of them has always been there for us when it counts the most.'_ He thought.

This time he elected to switch back to Japanese, "Did it say when is the date of the concert?"

"9th of May; that's next Saturday at 6:00."

'_I'll be damned; of all the bloody days! I have a race that Saturday at 10'_

Yuzuru could feel the tell-tale signs of a headache coming on, and he quickly drank what was left of his glass of water and retreated to his room to get some form of shut eye before we would begin the process of mulling over what his next move would be.

'_Things are about to get much more complicated.'_

* * *

_Takahashi Residence, Maebashi, Gunma Prefecture_

_7:58PM_

After watching the tape another three times after they got back home, Keisuke continued to replay in his mind each and every corner and the various ways to attack them. It was a common exercise for him to lie on his bed and carefully picture everything in his mind's eye. He was in the middle of his second mental run of the uphill section when he heard a knock outside his door.

"Come in," he responded.

Ryosuke walked into the room with his laptop in hand and Keisuke immediately sat up. He had never seen his brother this enthusiastic about something and he was immediately handed the computer by him.

"I did a little digging up as soon as we arrived. I knew I had heard Kurokawa-kun's surname before, and now I've managed to connect a few dots. Of course it's merely speculation, but I think there is a very high possibility nonetheless."

Keisuke began to read through an article on one of the latest victories Toyota had in the Rallye de España in the World Rally Championship. He continued to skim through the whole article in mild disinterest until he finally came across a small interview column with one of the Toyota Castrol Team's chief mechanical engineers and team principals.

And once again, Keisuke found himself thinking exactly the same thing all over again,"Holy shit!"

* * *

A/N:

Well guys, here's chapter 6! I'd like to think that I really worked my ass of on this chapter cause I literally spent almost the whole day finishing this and tidying it up to make it look nice n' pretty. It's a bit longer, so I hope you guys enjoy that, cause its 5am right now and I'm literally beat.

I appreciate all of the reviews! Every time I read a new one it makes me feel good to know that I have such encouraging readers. And I'd like to thank my unknown guest who posted my 18th review as well, I don't know who you are, or your name, but thank you very much!

To those who manage to catch Yuzuru's response to Ryosuke's final question and understand it, kudos to you!

I ended this chap with a cliffy, and I hope you don't hate me for it, but I found myself once again with one massive chapter, so I decided to split it again. -_-

Anyway, I'm just rambling at this point. Please read and review my readers!"

SilentAssassin11


	7. Chapter 7

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 7

* * *

_Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_12:42PM_

For the second time in the last three weeks, Sayuki once again found Shingo outside her house only this time in the company of Nakazato as well. Normally, she would have yelled at them from her balcony for disturbing her much needed beauty sleep, but once her mind drifted to today's date she quickly raced to the bathroom.

'_It's Saturday, today's the day Takeshi races the Sileighty… Hopefully Aizawa-kun managed to get in touch with the driver. I still don't get why he's being so secretive about it, but at least today we finally get to find out just who this guy is.'_

It was frustrating to know that her friend at the DMV was never able to access the records once she gave her the plate number of the Sileighty she was looking for; even when they tried searching under the original model as a 180SX, there were so many registered in Gunma Prefecture that they were unable to gain any information on the owner of the car.

She cursed the ancient computer for not providing them with an answer, but she should have known to expect as much. While the registry in Tokyo was always far more advanced and up to speed, the records were always processed through their headquarter offices there before they would be shipped out to other prefectures; regardless of where the license plate was registered in. This could last three months or more because DMV offices in other prefectures were not as technologically advanced.

Needless to say, she had absolutely no other way to track down the person behind the wheel.

In almost record time, she managed to take a shower and get dressed as both Takeshi and Shingo watched the brunette walk out and lock the front door. At that moment, Nakazato was glad she had done so, since it granted him quite a view of the form fitting denim shorts she was wearing and her long, shapely legs.

Shingo snickered at his teammate's reaction and climbed into his EG, loving the sound of its B16 breathing through its individual throttle bodies.

Sayuki gave Nakazato a more pleasant smile than the glare she had sent at her childhood friend and slipped into the passenger side of the black R32.

"Sorry to show up unannounced," Takeshi greeted.

Sayuki shook her head and glared at the red Honda before them. "Don't worry about it; I know that Shingo was the one who dragged you down here. He has a habit of showing up here uninvited every once in a while."

'_Well he didn't drag me, more like I willingly followed.' _

"It's alright," he replied. "We've got plenty of time to kill, and I planned on ditching him early anyway."

"Oh? And here I thought you two were getting along." She shot teasingly.

Takeshi knew she had carefully laid that statement out for him as bait. It had been somewhat of a hobby of hers to see how much it took to rile him up, and during the past two weeks that they had been training at Usui, she had only succeeded in doing so once. This time however, he had expected it, and he narrowed his eyes at her cautiously. Cleary she was expecting to witness more of his infamous temper and instead he sighed wearily.

One thing he had managed to learn during the considerable amount of time the two had spent together was to reign in more of it along with his frustration. In some small way, her constant criticism and coaching had allowed him to think more and analyze his technique in certain aspects that he had never even bothered to improve before.

"Hardly," was his indifferent reply.

He kept his eyes on the road and stopped at a red light, ignoring the pout she was sending his way.

"Keep that up and I won't take you out for lunch."

The sudden mention of food rapidly reminded Sayuki that she had completely skipped her breakfast because of the rush she had been in. The rumble of her stomach was loud enough for her companion to hear and he smirked, knowing he had won this battle; at least for the moment.

"Fine," she groused. "Where are we going?"

"That's for you to decide. You can consider it my treat as thanks for the help you've given me."

She grinned at that, knowing that offer was just too good to pass up. Had Nakazato taken his eyes off the road and seen her devious expression he probably would have grown worried.

"Well I heard there's this nice sushi place he-"

"Not gonna happen," he said bluntly.

Sayuki pursed her lips, grumbling to herself and cursing Shingo for warning him beforehand.

"The furthest I'm willing to go however, is Maebashi. We can grab something to eat and from there you can take the lead. We've still got the whole day before we need to get to Usui."

"Is this a date?" There was a certain amount of playfulness in her voice that Takeshi had come to know all too well. She was trying him, testing him, to see if he was able to withstand her attempts to flirt and humor herself.

Takeshi shook his head, a smile of his own playing at his lips. He had already learned how to counter her mischievous banter with after only a few days and now he was equally capable of returning her impish remarks.

"Why? Do you want it to be one?" He asked without giving any form of inclination.

This time he did steal a glance her way, spotting the faint blush on her cheeks as she chose to look out the window.

"I liked you more when you were all nervous and touchy," she mumbled.

"Oh? So you like me then?"

The defiant glare she sent his way only made him chuckle, as the tint of her cheeks grew from pink to bright red. It had been some time since she had been able to find someone who was able to keep up with her own unique brand of wit, and now she was on the receiving end of it as well. Now, she was caught in quite the conundrum of answering his question truthfully or dismissing it.

Eventually, she chose the latter of the two. "Let's just go to Maebashi. Supposedly there's this really good restaurant there that serves some good Italian food. What do you say?"

"Sure, that's fine."

The two remained in comfortable silence for a brief period of time, the Three-Two's steady undertone being the only thing the two heard as they drove through the Joshin-Etsu expressway at the required speed limit. Only this time, Sayuki took in the detail of a missing red EG6, which she assumed Takeshi must had ditched when she hadn't been paying enough attention.

"Have you heard anything from Aizawa?" She asked in an attempt to coax more information about the Sileighty and the race.

"No, just the usual; he said the guy will be there to race me and that was it. He didn't mention anything else."

Sayuki groaned, realizing she should have expected as much.

"What of Yuzuru-kun? Did you ever ask him anything?"

"Now that you mention it, I never really did ask him. I was too preoccupied over the fine tunings of my GT-R to even think about that. But the weird thing was that when I went there to see him last week, Matsumoto said he wasn't there. He had been out for lunch with one of his other co-workers and that they wouldn't be back for another hour. He checked my car and made sure everything was perfect."

"Well that's odd, and did you see his FD there or not?"

"No, not all but interestingly enough I did see this pretty cool Eight-Six parked there with Nagano plates. It was a Trueno like Akina's, but a later model. Probably an '86 or '87. By the looks of it, the owner has it pretty well set up."

"Interesting, I think I may have seen it a few times when I went to Karuizawa. But the day I went to the shop with Shingo I didn't see it there, though I may have not been paying enough attention because we had just met Yuzuru-kun." She confessed.

"Right, the whole thing about scaring Shingo shitless; what I'd give to see that."

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about the skills Yuzuru-kun has rather than the misery of someone who you're supposed to share a sense of camaraderie with." Sayuki admonished.

Judging by the grave look she had given him, Takeshi decided it was best to acknowledge her point.

"Yeah I guess you're right, since you sat next to him in the FD and during the ride you had when he drove Shingo's EG, did you happen to identify any quirks or unique characteristics in the way he drove?"

Sayuki stared off into the distance once again, her mind carefully recalling each and every little detail she had picked up during the two runs she managed to get through with Yuzuru behind the wheel. From the balanced footwork, to the flawless weight distribution the FD displayed when cornering, she knew first hand that the young man had more than his fair share of experience.

"He may be 19 years old Takeshi, but the presence and command he has behind the wheel is something that I've been able to see from very few people. The thing that scares me the most was just how in tune his heel-and-toe was in regards to rev matching. He uses it right after implementing his braking drift and to be honest, I've only seen three people use an inertia drift and successfully clear a corner without ending up at the bottom of the valley."

Takeshi's eyes widened considerably when she mentioned the inertia drift or the feint drift (as he recognized it). He may only be a street racer, but from articles he had read and many videos he had watched, implementing such a technique in mountain passes was only used by the most experienced drivers. Takahashi Ryosuke and Fujiwara Takumi were the only two people that came to his mind when it came to pulling off such a difficult move, and now he supposed he may as well add Yuzuru's name into the mix of it as well.

"I think I'd rather just focus on tonight's battle for now. I haven't been able to clear a date with the kid for our race, so it will have to wait. What bugs me though is just how little we seem to know of the Sileighty's driver." He said.

"Same here," Sayuki added. "It looks like we'll have to wait a while longer before we get to find out who he really is. Although, you can't deny the possibility that Aizawa-kun was pulling your leg."

The leader of the Night Kids quickly shook his head, already having considering the chance a while back himself. "No, Aizawa doesn't strike me as the kind of person to do that. Besides, throughout our whole conversation he seemed very genuine."

Sayuki simply shrugged, letting out an exasperated sigh. All of the secrecy surrounding the Sileighty was beginning to irritate her more and more. But the thought of how crowded the galleries would be tonight instantly calmed her mind.

She was excited, and it had been such a long time since she had last been to a race in Usui. Even if she hadn't been able to get ahold of Mako during the past few days, she had no doubt the news would reach her sometime later. Rumors would see to that, now all she had to do is wait.

Mako had always been someone who was interested in challenges and the drivers who proved to be of the highest caliber in the mountain pass. Although she wouldn't admit it, she knew her friend had lowered her standards when she had gone out with that S13 driver in what seemed like so long ago. Either way, the crush she developed on him did affect her driving to a great extent. But once she overcame her feelings for him, she grew as a driver and became even faster at Usui.

Something told her that Mako would soon be showing up in her blue Sileighty, and it was only a matter of time until Impact Blue would reunite in order to have a showdown with the arrival of the new Sileighty that had been infamously dubbed 'Usui's Ghost.'

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

Itsuki removed his hat and bowed as another customer left the Esso Gas station he happened to be working at. He still had at least another hour left on his schedule before he could ask his boss if he could skip and take a much needed lunch break to cool off.

If there was one thing he hated about summer, it was the heat. Then again, it was either that or the cold snowy days when winter came. The sweltering temperature would only continue to climb over the course of the day and he heard Iketani groan from behind.

Wiping the beads of sweat coating his brow with the aid of a towel he happened to carry on him for occasions such as these, he turned to his elder co-worker to address him, but before he managed to utter a word he heard the familiar sound of a turbocharged engine.

Within moments, he spotted Kenji's well-known 180SX pull up into the gas station and parked nearby.

'_For a Saturday it sure seems like he doesn't have anything better to do than come and visit us and work. Such is the life of us lonely drivers._' He thought despairingly.

"Mattaku," Iketani began as Kenji emerged from his car. "Are you sure you don't want to work here with us Kenji?"

Kenji sent his friend a withering glare before allowing a small smile to pass his lips and greeted his two friends.

"Truth be told, the reason I'm here is because I just heard a few days ago that Nakazato's racing the Sileighty at Usui tonight. I wanted to ask the two of you if you wanted to come along and watch. The hype surrounding this race is very big because of the blemish this driver put on the Night Kids name. None of them are too happy to lose when taken by surprise."

"Really? Count me in Kenji-Senpai! I want to see this Sileighty in action!"

Both men stared at the youngest worker following his outburst with amusement clearly written over the faces, and Iketani also nodded to confirm that he would be going as well.

"I can sympathize with that, losing out of the blue really tends to get to you. But I almost feel sorry for the Night Kids you know? Recently they haven't been able to really catch a break with the losses they suffered against the Emperors and a few other teams." Iketani remarked.

"Any idea what time the race is at? We both get off around 6 today." Itsuki asked, hoping that they would be able to make the drive there to arrive on time.

"Yeah, it starts at 10; it should give you plenty of time to get home and change before we head to Usui."

Though Itsuki struggled to keep his excitement at bay, he forced it down in order to try and think clearly. He wondered if Takumi had anything to do today as well, knowing that he had been busy with his job and the tofu deliveries he had to complete every morning.

In some part of his mind, he hoped his best friend wouldn't be too busy to accompany them. Since Project D was on hold at the moment, perhaps their downhill ace would be willing to come to one of the races in his local prefecture and watch for old time's sake.

The last time he even remembered going to a race that wasn't one that involved him was at Myogi, when Nakazato raced Takahashi Keisuke and lost on the uphill. And even then, they ended up being challenged by another kid in an S14 and he was thrown all over the place in the back seats when Takumi used him as a ballast in the rain.

"What about Takumi? I think we should ask him to come along with us and watch the race. He seemed somewhat interested in the Sileighty in the first place, even if he said he had no desire to race the guy." He suggested.

Kenji and Iketani seemed to consider the thought carefully for a moment, since they both knew that Takumi seemed to always be busy no matter what day it happened to be. But eventually both men agreed to the plan, considering that it had been a while since they had all gone out to do something as a group. They figured a race as good as anything else they could come up with.

"Sure, that way we can also ask him to bring along the Eight-Six. If there's one thing the crowd loves, is when they see Gunma's Downhill hero show up at a race." Kenji declared with no small amount of pride.

Iketani smiled at the mention of that as Itsuki felt goose bumps run through him when he thought of such an inspiring sight.

Just as the three friends were about to continued their conversation, they heard the unmistakable roar of their favorite 1.6 liter AE86 singing through its dual carburetors. Even at low rpm, the little engine always proved to have quite the raw and powerful scream which was now much more audible as the distance decreased.

And soon enough, they saw the Eight-Six appear and make a left turn, driving into the gas station and parking to the nearest pump. Takumi emerged from the driver's seat still in his work clothes, hoisting up a small bento in one hand and a bottle of tea in the other.

"Speak of the devil, here he is. What's up Takumi? Want me to fill 'er up?" Itsuki asked after clapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah please, high octane. Do you guys mind if I have my lunch here? I have about an hour before I have to go back to work."

"Not at all," Iketani answered. "It's a good thing you're here Takumi, we were just discussing about going to Usui to watch the Sileighty's race against Nakazato of the Night Kids. Want to come along?"

Takumi looked up in genuine surprise, his chopsticks still in his mouth as the downhill ace really hadn't expected for a race to be occurring so soon. He hadn't been to a race as a spectator for a very long time, and thus he simply nodded; too busy chewing his food to answer verbally.

"Yosh!" Itsuki exclaimed in elation. "Do you want me to meet you at your place or what? We need to bring along the Eight-Six. My Eight-Five has a small problem I want to check out, so I'm not willing to take my car on a trip that takes about an hour from here. Who knows what could happen."

For some odd reason, Takumi easily sensed that the real reason Itsuki didn't want to take his car was because the Eight-Six attracted attention pretty much everywhere it went whenever those involved in the street racing community laid eyes on it. Still, he'd rather much prefer to take his car this time around and see if he could memorize Usui's downhill. Since he had only been there once, he would prefer to drive through and get to know it a little better just in case he would ever have to race there again.

The first time he had gone in blind and unprepared when he raced Mako and Sayuki as a personal favor for Iketani the year prior. Now that he thought back to that race, the only reason he even managed to pull off a win in was because of the mistake Mako made when she entered the corner too fast.

He may have been able to keep up with them throughout almost the entirety of the race, but it was mainly due to his ability to predict the oncoming corner and how to clear it based on the movements of his opponent.

"It's alright; I'll pick you up at your place sometime around 8. I get off work at 5, but there are some errands I need to run before I get home." Takumi answered after swallowing a piece of the delicious deep fried shrimp that came in his bento.

"Then that settles it; we'll meet up somewhere and then head to Usui for the race. Oh man, I'm already getting chills when I think of Nakazato's Three-Two facing off an unknown Sileighty. There's so much secrecy surrounding this whole thing that people as far as Saitama and racers from Nagano are all flocking to see another epic race. Rumor has it the Takahashi brothers and other members of the Red Suns are going to show up as well." Kenji concluded with eager anticipation.

'_Ryosuke-san and Keisuke-san will be there too? It's a good thing I decided to go after all.' _Takumi mused.

It had been a while since he had heard from his team leader. The last time they spoke had been at least two weeks earlier when he handed him the tape for their next course at Ibaraki, and this time he figured he would give the man a call to confirm whether or not this was true along with any updates they can come up with in terms of team news and expeditions.

He may have enjoyed the short break he had from his duties in Project D, but he was starting to grow restless now that he hadn't had a decent challenge for a good amount of time. All he had going for him was his frustration every time he drove his father's Impreza and his attempts to beat his time on it with his Eight-Six. And so far, he wasn't anywhere near it.

Once he heard the pump click, Takumi took another bite from his bento and washed it down with some of his tea. He glanced at the total amount due and remembered that the tank had almost been dry due to all of the extra practice he had been doing on the car.

"Never figured this car was such a gas guzzler," Itsuki commented when he saw the numbers.

Iketani whistled, "Wow, what did you do? Drain the tank?"

Takumi finished up the remnants of his lunch with another mouthful of rice and dropped the chopsticks in the bento before tossing it into the nearest bin. "I've been trying to come up with different ways to beat my time on the Impreza. Naturally, it means that I've been doing a lot more practice runs at Akina during my free time, but as of now nothing I do seems to yield any better results."

Yuichi approached the four men after hearing Takumi's attempts to use his technique in order to compensate for the shortcomings of his Eight-Six.

In his mind, the only advantage the Trueno could possibly have over the Impreza lay within its weight and the strong response of its mechanically tuned engine. With a Naturally Aspirated engine that produced at the very least 240 horsepower, it would typically prove a challenge for any vehicle on the downhill. But when you include its flat-4 engine, all-wheel drive (AWD) drivetrain, turbocharger and a madman like Bunta behind the wheel, there really seems to be no way to possibly beat the car.

"Listen Takumi, as much as I hate to admit it, any car with Bunta driving is pretty much unbeatable. You may try to continuously best the Impreza and your time, but I don't think it would be possible unless you discover another method, trick, or technique that would enable you to use every single advantage your car has over the monstrous cornering machine the Subaru is. It may be heavier than your car, but it certainly is much lighter than the GT-R which in turn means you won't understeer as much." The older man advised the younger ace.

'_Now that I think about it, all I've really been focusing on is my loss against my dad at Akina. All I think about is beating him and the Impreza based on their time with my Eight-Six, but it looks like I forgot one of the most important things throughout this whole slump I've been in... My old man is insane.'_

Yuichi was unsure of how Takumi had taken the bit of advice he had given the teenager, but he could have sworn he saw his right eye twitch in annoyance before settling into a deep frown. His gaze was now elsewhere and it made him sigh, knowing that he had seemingly lost the boy to his own thoughts.

'_Stubborn like his father; hates conceding defeat in almost all aspects.'_

Eventually, Yuichi turned his attention back to Kenji and Iketani's conversation and glanced at Itsuki appreciatively when the now full time employee ushered in another customer. He may have been a very eager and overenthusiastic kid, but he worked hard and was always attentive.

'Still,' he contemplated; his thoughts now shifting to the race that they had discussed going to. _'If only I were younger and less responsible, I too would probably make the drive to Usui just to see what all the hype is about. Ha, it reminds me of the days Bunta and I rolled across other passes looking for races and trouble.' _

The station owner smiled to himself as he recalled most of his antics as a teenager and a younger man. He certainly felt glad that the love and passion for cars he held back in his time was something that these younger kids held on to. There was absolutely nothing more blissful than the rush one got every time they tackled a corner felt that familiar tug of G-Forces, and to some extent he did miss that. But whenever he was with Bunta, he hesitated to even sit beside him for fear that he would have a heart attack right then and there.

Back in his time, carburetors and overhead valve engines were still the norm. He remembered back then that Toyota had essentially revolutionized the car world when they came out with the 2000GT that featured LSD, all around power assisted brakes and for the first time, a DOHC engine. He had still been a 2nd year in high school when the last one rolled off the assembly line in 1970. Yet, newer vehicles were also beginning to enter the market such as the Bellet, the famous 'Hakosuka' GT-R, Celica and rotary powered Mazda Capella as well.

Racing on mountain passes before had always been more of a hobby for those kids who never had anything else better to do in his days and drifting, essentially was born because of the long tail slides their rear wheel drive cars did naturally. The touge would become a breeding ground for racers who had a thirst to prove themselves and aspired to become something greater as drivers, and people like Bunta, Kogashiwa, and himself all honed their skills in their respective home course.

Even in this day and age, the new technological revolution and advances in the automotive field with things such as fuel injection and turbo chargers, people still took the challenge of racing at mountain passes and crafting their technique. New racers were continuously emerging, quickly taking up the spotlight those in his generation once had.

Yuichi may have not been up to speed in regards to the race scene now in Gunma and across Japan, but he knew that there would always be those special few that would always manage to climb their way up from the bottom and all the way to the top. Takumi was as testament to that, since he had been driving from the early age of 13 before he even had his first race in the Eight-Six. In the short time span of just one year, the kid had managed to put all other opponents in vastly powerful cars to shame.

'_Keep at it Takumi, I know for a fact that you've been attracting attention as the son of the legendary street racer Fujiwara Bunta. This new team you're in, use it as a stepping stone to chase whatever dreams you have behind the wheel of that Eight-Six.'_

In his days, some street racers were lucky enough to be approached by factory teams in order to race in the Fuji Freshman Series or even other private teams. They were commonly known as the proving grounds for those striving to go down the road of becoming a professional driver, and to this day he could think of only one name that had managed to make it through and become a fully professional rally driver who raced from the 1970s to the late 1980s.

The man had been an absolute psycho in a car, and though he never managed to beat Bunta, he had come extremely close to doing so on several occasions. His ability to analyze everything down to road conditions and his opponent's technique made him one of the toughest opponents Bunta admitted to encountering, and yet they had all become friends after that.

It had been quite some time he had last received a phone call from said friend, but he figured that he may have been extremely busy with his current job in Germany.

'_What are you up to now Sakumo? You crazy bastard,'_ He wondered as he cracked a grin.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_1:18PM_

For what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last hour, Yuzuru grumbled to himself and cursed as he completed the full Windsor knot with relative ease. At the moment he didn't know exactly to be more peeved at: Ryuji, for setting him up for a race he was forced to accept, or his mother, for having a concert scheduled today in Tokyo.

Once he finished fumbling with his tie, he checked everything was in order before slipping on his black blazer to complete the suit he was wearing.

'_I don't even know why the hell I own this thing. I hate wearing suits, especially one as expensive as this. I need to make a mental note of telling that woman that I'm perfectly capable of choosing my very own wardrobe, because this is just ridiculous. Who in their right mind would spend the equivalent of more than __500,000 on a suit?'_

He assessed his features in front of the full length mirror that stood in hall of their massive living room, taking in the tailor made Dior Homme suit. It was comfortable at the very least, and it complimented his lean frame well. The slim fit suit went along with his physique comfortably with an equally expensive silk button up dress shirt in a rich burgundy color along with the light grey tie; he couldn't help but scowl at the image before him. He brushed off some of the strands of fur Sundae had left around the legs of his matching black pants when she rubbed against him.

In his mind, he looked like a stereotypical spoiled rich kid; all he was missing was the cocky and arrogant personality to go with it.

Yuzuru never really understood why his mother had such exorbitant tastes. His father never really was that picky in terms to what he wore and neither was he. Reina too was a simple girl who rarely used any make up unless it was a necessity, and she already had quite the reputation for being one of the most attractive and popular girls in her school.

Either way, they had received a call from their mother just the other night who expected to meet them at Aragawa; a restaurant known for its high-end dinners and astronomical prices.

Just as he moved away from the mirror, Yuzuru heard the familiar clacks of heels against the hardwood floor of the stairs.

As Reina descended down the steps, he smiled for the first time in that entire afternoon. He was finding it hard to believe that his sister was growing into such a true beauty.

She wore an elegant and strapless gown that reached just past her knees, graciously clinging on to lithe and athletic body. This was a first for him, but he inclined his head appreciatively when the rest of her dress proved to be far more conservative than it initially let on. She had been the one to choose burgundy as the color of her dress and for this reason he had selected a matching dress shirt.

Her long, flowing brown locks were pulled into a neat ponytail which rested over her right shoulder, and she had a very faint amount of blush applied to her cheeks and a small quantity of mascara with was just enough to bring out the color of her eyes more.

"Wow, you look beautiful Reina-chan." He admitted in Japanese.

Reina's grey eyes carefully scrutinized her brother's wardrobe for the day before she also gave him a bright smile of her own.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself onii-chan. I know you hate wearing these kinds of things just as much as I do, but dad really stressed the importance of the concert today. It's her first time touring in Japan after so many years as a professor. I really couldn't say no despite how much I wanted to."

"Its fine," he dismissed. _**"All I'm really worried about is how I'm going to drive from Tokyo all the way to Usui to make it in time for the race. It's a bloody two hour drive back."**_

The younger Kurokawa sibling shrugged before scooting closer to her brother. He gazed at her curiously, when she reached up and brushed his bangs to side in an attempt to keep them from obscuring the view of his left eye but to no avail. She did it once more, this time successfully bringing them to rest just above it, and then sighed.

"_**You need a haircut. That's the first thing mum's going to tell you when she sees you I bet. And as for your race, how about you call Ryuji and see what he's up to. Didn't he say that he'd have some errands to run in Tokyo regarding his transfer from universities? He's the one who set you up, so why don't you catch him before he leaves?"**_She asked in her usual monotone.

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, not having considered such a thought. By now his mind was on overdrive, and carefully crafting a plan in which he could easily slip out of the concert and race all the way to Usui while Reina came up with a decent lie to cover for him. It was simple, but if it failed he would have to resort to Plan B: Run out as soon as it finished and cover the full distance at over 200km/h to get there on time.

"_**I'll get one some other time. I've been meaning to get to it, just haven't had the chance to do so."**_

Reina continued to eye her brother as he made his way over to the other side of the living room and seated himself at the Steinway grand piano which belonged to their mother.

Elizabeth Kurokawa, or Elizabeth Gillian as she was known artistically, happened to be one of the worlds most renowned and respected pianists. She had been the person to initially teach Yuzuru almost everything he knew in regards to the piano, Reina readily admitted that her brother had the most incredible talent she had seen in on the instrument other than their mother. From Beethoven, to Chopin and Schumann, he knew quite the repertoire before he expanded it to jazz, blues and even a really sick boogie-woogie improvisation he did whenever he felt in the mood. It was quite a sight to see Yuzuru immerse himself on the piano and see what would come out, but much to her dismay he had already confessed to her that he held nothing but a dislike for the piano. And to some extent, she could understand why.

'_The piano is what drew mum away from us when we were kids. She would sit hours on it working on some manuscripts and new pieces. She never really went out with us as kids, and rarely remembered our birthdays. It's only because dad reminded her that she even brought us a gift or two when she could. And then…'_

Reina quickly killed the direction in which her thoughts going and decided to listen in on Yuzuru's own arrangement of Sinatra's famous "Fly Me to the Moon" in a more Bossa Nova oriented style. It was slow, steady and soothing to her ears. She could almost hear the bass and drums in her head and it really appealed to her.

She could tell that he was improvising, since he now had his eyes closed. Only the smooth and evenly balanced strokes on the keys, along with the carefully executed used of the damper pedal rendered this particular piece quite beauty.

It was hard for her to believe that she hadn't seen him touch a piano in months. She had assumed that he would have been horribly out of practice by now but it wasn't the case, even when he had grown to have a distaste for the instrument he still displayed a wondrous and masterful command over it. Now she understood that Yuzuru would only play it to put his mind at ease, to think clearly and get through some frustrating moments.

Then, the playing abruptly stopped, and Yuzuru stood up from the piano after taking out his car keys.

"_**We should get going, did she mention at what time we had to be there?" **_

Although somewhat disappointed that he had finished playing so soon, she didn't show it.

"_**2:45, lunch reservation for three."**_

They made their way through the genkan and made sure to lock both doors before entering the garage. Yuzuru immediately approached his beloved Sileighty and grinned, _**"Then that leaves us at the very least an hour and twenty minutes to get there on time. Hop in and buckle up, I'm gonna push it."**_

Reina rolled her eyes as Yuzuru completed his 'pretty boy' look with a pair of Wayfarers he always happened to carry on him.

"Yare yare," she sighed. "That's really no surprise coming from you."

* * *

_Aragawa Restaurant, Tokyo, Japan_

_2:34PM_

All her life Elizabeth had been a punctual woman. She had always stressed the importance of being on time to any appointment, regardless of how mundane it could be; and today would be no different.

She settled herself into her seat at the small but exquisitely arranged table for three and casually tipped her glass of Chianti to her lips, enjoying the reminiscent flavor of tart cherries along with the slight tinge of alcohol from the Tuscan wine. This was a steakhouse after all, it would be best to have this delicacy of beef accompanied by a fine vintage.

Her grey eyes scanned the lavish interior of the restaurant a colleague of hers had recommended due to its delicious full course menu that was known to flaunt supreme ingredients and flawless preparation.

It was a shame that her husband wasn't able to come along for her first performance in Japan. More than four years had passed since she had gone on a world tour, and this one was only to a much smaller scale.

'_The Asian and Oceania leg of this tour is almost over; Singapore was pretty nice and after today I have Seoul before I end the tour in Auckland. It's good to know that I may be able to spend some time back home, since I have to return back to my teaching post at the university by mid-June.' _ Elizabeth smiled when she added in the possibility of her husband actually being able to take time off his busy schedule for about a week.'

"Why is it that I'm the only person in the Kurokawa family who has no affinity for cars?" She grumbled to herself_. 'After all that's happened we've only drifted further apart as a family, and I blame it on those bloody things!'_

It was no secret within her family that she had an absolute dislike for anything resembling sports cars. Racing in her mind was foolish and dangerous. She could never understand how someone with a sane mind would willingly chose to put their life in danger for the 'thrill' or 'pleasure' they received without any regard for themselves. It would only result in the loss of life; she had told her husband the same thing back in 1986 after the death of one of his closest friends in the sport, and what happened to their family as well brought nothing but grief and sorrow for all of them two years earlier.

'_He was reasonable about it, and retired from the sport later that year. But Yuzuru, my god that boy is nothing but stubborn and disobedient. He's ruined perfectly good opportunities for himself without any regard for his future!'_

"**He's stubborn, just like you."** A voice remarked scathingly; her voice.

"And he's just like his father in the passion they share for racing them," was her conclusion.

She sighed, and drank from her glass of wine with the expectations that it would calm her nerves. Elizabeth could only desperately hope that Yuzuru would see her way in this, and somewhere along the line if possible, convince Reina as well.

Elizabeth leveled her cool gaze onto her open Chanel purse and the two envelopes slightly protruding from it with some form of optimism. She had two offers for Yuzuru to consider carefully, and in her heart, she really wished he would take one of them and leave Japan for both his benefit and the talent he seemed to be squandering.

'_Quite the quandary I'm in.'_ The pianist reflected.

* * *

_2:41PM_

Throughout the entire drive Tokyo, Reina never once batted an eye when her brother swerved between lanes in almost reckless abandon. None of this was new to her, and although there have been some occasions that his spontaneous stunts really did floor her, today she kept her eyes on the road through and marveled at how silent the engine could sometimes be when cruising; even if it was at 210km/h.

Only when he finally got of the expressway and settled into a more legal speed limit did she hear the hiss escaping from its blowoff valve. By then, they were already in Minato and she continued to stare out the window, recalling the year in which she lived in this great city.

Truth be told, Reina had never really heard of this restaurant known as Aragawa. But after some research with the internet as her useful tool, she realized it was one of the most expensive and luxurious restaurants in the world.

She had seen pictures of the restaurant from the outside, and pointed out to her brother that it would be a relatively unassuming white building and yet, it lay in the heart of the bustling financial center that was Minato. Still, this part of the city seemed to be quite shady, even for her.

Once they parked the car in the garage that was reserved for its customers, she spared Yuzuru a glance and saw how morose his expression was. There was no doubt in her mind that he was not looking forward to their lunch with their mother any more than the concert.

"How much are you willing to bet that she's probably lined up a few more scholarship offers to get me out of Japan?"

Reina knew her brother well enough to know that it was more of a rhetorical question, but chose to answer anyway.

"I wouldn't put it past her; she's been trying that ever since you turned 16. At first I thought she would simply give up, but recently I think it's gotten to the point she'd try anything to lure you away."

Yuzuru stopped for a moment and made sure that the car's alarm was already activated and then moved on. His mood seemed to grow even worse once he registered the vast array of vehicles parked neatly in rows beside one another. Ferraris, Lamborginis, Porsche, Mercedes, BMW, the list seemed to go on and on.

'_I've invested heavily in my Sileighty, and I can bet you that it's still worth less than a quarter of what these other cars are worth.'_

He may come from a wealthy family, but one lesson both his father and Kakeru had taught him early on was that genuine humility was something important and he took it to heart. He was happy with what he had and never asked for more. Blatant displays of money and social status meant little to him, and cars like those had never really appealed to him from the get go.

He preferred something simple and homegrown, he always had.

Reina slipped on a small black sweater to cover her bare shoulders, mainly for comfort and warmth in case the restaurant proved to be a bit chilly.

As soon as they made their way to the entrance, Yuzuru was greeted respectfully by one of the men at the door, dressed in the full attire of a cook; perhaps even a chef himself.

Quietly, he waved the man off and explained that someone already had a table for them and the man bowed before retreating back to what they assumed to be the direction of the kitchen.

Leading his sister through the richly decorated restaurant, Yuzuru finally spotted their mother sitting down, twirling the wine in her glass absentmindedly as she smiled at them brightly. Reina quickly adopted her practiced smile whist her older brother remained completely stoic.

For a woman of only 44 years of age, she had still taken very good care of herself in an age where women mostly begin to lose the curves they had in their younger years. Not a strand of grey was in her chestnut brown hair that was pulled back in an elegant chignon, and her black figure hugging dress also happened to display an ample amount of cleavage too.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her only daughter and embraced her in a tight hug to which she patted her on the back awkwardly with her free hand.

"_**Ohh Reina how you've grown! You're practically a woman now! I can't believe this!"**_ She exclaimed voraciously.

"_**It's nice to see you too mum,"**_ She replied. It was blatantly obvious how perplexed his sister was with the whole situation, but she did not show it.

The older woman then turned over to her son, whose face betrayed no other emotion than his brown calculating eyes, the same ones her husband had when he was either confused, or cautious about something. In this case, it was the latter.

"_**Yuzuru, you've grown to be a very handsome man now. I see you're wearing the suit I picked up for you in Paris. You look so dashing in it." **_

"_**I appreciate the compliment mother; it's nice to see you as well." **_

Reina nearly flinched at how his tone was devoid of any warmth. She knew that Yuzuru and her mother had a very strained relationship, and all of her attempts to at least get them to up open up to one another had been fruitless. The last two years by far, had been the worst she had seen.

Elizabeth smiled at her son, before she ushered them to the two open seats for them.

A waiter approached their table and asked for their drinks.

"Just tea for me please," Reina said as she switched in to Japanese.

"Would you like some wine sir?" The finely dressed man asked Yuzuru who waved him off.

"Got any beer instead?" He asked in a casual tone.

The waiter stared at Yuzuru for a moment to see if he was serious, before nodding. "There are some that are specially made here by the house, but we also have some imports and nationals."

Reina gave her brother a reproachful look, knowing he was doing his absolute best to annoy their mother. No one in their right mind would even have the gall to order such a thing in this restaurant, but apparently Yuzuru did. He wasn't much of a drinker; in fact, he barely drank at all, but she had already guessed at his game and repressed a sigh in favor of rolling her eyes.

"A Sapporo would be nice," he decided.

The man gave a quick bow before turning on his heel to fetch the drinks. In the meantime, Elizabeth began her steady barrage of questions in order to break the ice.

"_**So Reina how's school? I'm sure it's very different compared to what it was like in New Zealand. Have you made any friends?" **_

"_**Plenty actually, and so far I really like the school I'm in. Sometimes I walk or Yuzuru takes me and all of my classes are pretty much easy. Japanese history is annoying though."**_

The woman let out a light chuckle at that, _**"I see, that's good to know. It's hard to believe you've adapted to life in Japan so quickly once again."**_ She said.

She then turned to her son, who had been oddly fascinated by his cell phone before snapping it shut and looking up to meet her eyes unflinchingly.

"_**How about you? Have you been practicing at all? Are you taking care of your hands?" **_

"No, I haven't touched a piano in several months and I would like to keep it that way. As for my hands, you can say that they're just fine. They do everything I want them to and are very helpful in my line of work."

Reina immediately cast her brother a curious glance while Elizabeth seemed to take a bit longer to understand what was said in Japanese. It wasn't her first language, but she was very fluent in it and then raised an eyebrow.

"_**And what would your current line of work be?"**_ Reina sunk back into her seat in defeat, knowing that another argument was about to take place. She propped her elbow on the arm of her chair and cupped the side of her cheek as she tuned out from the conversation.

"_**I'm a mechanic working at a tuning shop in Gunma. I like it there and love what I do." **_

"_**What?"**_ Elizabeth said incredulously. _**"Instead of playing the piano for a living and nurturing your talents abroad you chose to work in a filthy shop?! Are you out of your bloody mind Yuzuru? You'd rather be someone dirtying your hands and getting grime all over yourself earning measly pay?"**_

_'And here we go,'_ thought Reina in dismay.

Yuzuru wasn't about to back down, he really wasn't in the mood for another one of their discussions but against his better judgment, he decided to continued.

"_**The pay isn't all that bad; I make more than enough to take care of both Reina and myself. And I'll tell you right now that I have absolutely no interest to pursue a career in music. I never did. Cars are my passion; I work on them and tune them. I'm a street racer and as of now I don't plan on changing any part of that."**_

Their mother remained silent, but the frustration she felt was very evident in her expression.

"_**Don't you have any dreams?"**_ She began, _**"Don't you have anything greater to aspire to other than street racing?" **_

Yuzuru chuckled, "Of course I do, but even if I told you of them you wouldn't support me anyway so what's the point?"

"…"

"_**I will tell you this though: the only way for me to chase my dream, is on the touge. I want to develop every single aspect of my technique and test all kinds of setups with my car and see where it takes me. I want to grow as both a mechanic and as a driver, and the only way to do it is here in Japan."**_

Another brief moment of silence fell upon their table and Reina's eyes darted back and forth between her mother and brother. She could see the visible twitch both had in their own eyes and she took a drink from her newly arrived tea. _'Just another trait they share with one another.'_

Elizabeth was beginning to see that her son wouldn't even consider other options which he knew were far more lucrative. Nevertheless, she grabbed the two envelopes jutting out from her purse and placed them on the table for him to plainly see the universities which happened to be interested in him.

"_**I didn't pull any strings for these offers, both of them want you, and badly. They know you're my son and they saw your performance of Schumann's Piano Sonata No.2 by memory when you were 15 back in New Zealand, take a look."**_

Reina couldn't believe it when she saw the names of the two prestigious schools offering her brother full scholarships in performing arts and music.

Yuzuru however, was entirely unfazed and undeterred when he read the first letter sent to him by Julliard. Instead, he set it aside and noted that the following letter was in German, and had the name _Hochschule für Musik Köln _printed on it. _**"Cologne University of Music," **_he translated for them before meeting his mother's gaze again.

"_**Why would one of the largest schools of music in the world, which coincidentally you happen to work for, want me? I stopped playing the piano a long time ago mother and I don't plan on picking it up again. The old man knows what I'm doing here in Japan and he supports my decision."**_

"_**But Yuzuru you-" **_

He held up his hand before she could protest anymore, his temper was beginning to slowly creep its way back into his mind. _**"Tell them that I appreciate their offers, but I have no interest in studying music whatsoever. I'm perfectly happy here in Japan, and this is the only place I've ever called my true home."**_

With that Yuzuru took another drink from his beer and stood up, and walked in the direction of the restrooms in a desperate attempt to cool off.

Elizabeth's face fell as she stared at the retreating form of her son as Reina sighed once more.

"_**I didn't want to tell you this mum, but the only real reason why Yuzuru even came along to meet you here today was because dad asked him to and I also begged him to as well. He didn't want to see you and to some extent, I understand why,"**_ she paused a moment and then met Elizabeth's hurt look before her tone became cold and unfeeling.

"But if you ever try forcing my older brother to do something he doesn't wish again I will never forgive you. Even after all that's happened it surprises me that you can still be so selfish, I had hoped you would at least have changed a bit but it seems to me that you've only become more engrossed in your work and your career. I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it one bit. Yuzuru is already an adult and more than capable of handling his decisions to himself. Dad recognizes that and he's always kept in touch with us while you remained on tour and working in your position as a professor at the university. Did you even remember what day it was two weeks ago?"

Reina's own infamous temper finally emerged she didn't even register the fact that she had switched back into Japanese as her voice became far more threatening. She could tell that Eizabeth had managed to gather enough of her daughter's words and paled, realizing she had forgotten her birthday. The shame she felt was so great that she could no longer keep eye contact with her youngest child.

"Didn't think so, but that doesn't matter now. We're going to your concert to support you, but I want no more of this talk today. You're our mother and we both still care for you, but this has got to stop before you end up worsening your relationship with Yuzuru. We've all been through too much and sometimes I see him struggling to carry on and yet he still manages to pull through and be the car crazed and attentive older brother I know and love. So please, keep that in mind alright?"

Elizabeth could only nod silently, accepting Reina's words and wiping a tear that managed to escape her eyes.

"Alright," she breathed.

* * *

A/N:

Well folks, this has been once very hectic week for me, between getting my license and driving (legally, I learned when I was 12…) and my laptop's hard drive screwing me over it's been pretty surreal as I walk toward my last week in summer before I hit college. On top of that I literally read Stephen King's sequel to The Shining; Doctor Sleep in just one week. (Amazing book!)

Anyway, this chapter gives you a bigger glimpse into the Kurokawa family and what some of the other characters have been up to in the past two weeks since Yuzuru met the Takahashi brothers.

I'm not going to spoil anything, but there's a very big reason why Yuzuru treats his mother so coldly. So my dear and faithful readers keep reading! I enjoy reading every review that's posted!

On that note, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers once again and thank you Tatyana since I finally know your name!

d-driver- I've learned a lot from my godfather who happens to be a kick ass mechanic and lots of research helped too.

KillerDon14-Lol, I'm not a professional writer but I appreciate the compliment nonetheless!

Once again, Read and Review please!

SilentAssassin11


	8. Chapter 8

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 8

* * *

_Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall_

_8:48PM_

Throughout the remainder of the afternoon, Yuzuru and Elizabeth never breached the subject on the scholarship offers again. Their lunch had been a more awkward and uncomfortable ordeal while Reina tried her hardest to keep things civil and light hearted.

Although they spent much of the two hours they had left in the restaurant, Yuzuru's appetite had diminished considerably. He left his first two seafood appetizers untouched and only ate from his salad when Reina urged him to eat. By the time the house special steak arrived he could only take a few bites out of it before he asked for some tea.

Reina could tell her brother's thoughts were entirely elsewhere, and in her mind there was absolutely no doubt that he had already put their argument behind him. Instead, he seemed far more occupied about his race tonight and the fact that Ryuji was waiting for them at his parent's home before they met up on the expressway.

As of now however, the concert was still in session, and she occasionally looked around to see the reactions those in the audience had to the stormy movement of a piece written by their own mother.

It was obvious to her that their mother was giving this particular performance her all, and from their front row seats Reina could clearly see the passion and talent her mother was displaying on the sleek black Steinway in the center of the stage.

Her hands glided through the keys effortlessly and the fast, almost lightning pace she used with such extreme precision came across as a long continuous flurry of notes that seemed to capture everyone's undivided attention.

Some had their eyes closed; some had already been driven to tears. But Yuzuru remained unperturbed by the piece. He would occasionally glance to his watch before fixing his eyes back to his mother with mild interest, listening to what he already knew to be the climax of the composition.

'_With luck, the concert should end around 9. That only gives me an hour to get there on time and I still need to stop and get gas; it's only got a quarter of a tank left and it should be enough to get me to Matsuida, but nowhere near enough for the race. Why the hell do we have to cut things so close?'_

As Elizabeth brought the third movement to a close, Yuzuru instantly realized that she had begun to improvise freely over her piece; it seemed as if she was intentionally prolonging it and throwing in something that was entirely out of character for his mother. She was always someone who followed exactly what was written and even more so if it were her own.

Yuzuru used his trained ears to carefully pick out the various key changes and dissonant chords she utilized and found himself quickly appreciating her specific choices, they fit the piece extremely well and for the first time he found himself somewhat interested.

A sudden thought found its way into his head regarding his old piano before he promptly killed it, shaking his head viciously before choosing to fix his attention on his cell phone when it vibrated.

"**Screw it, I couldn't wait back home any longer. You know there's another reason I chose to move and study away from home! I'm parked outside by the garage where you told me. I brought my little brother with me. He wants to see your race too."-Ryuji**

Yuzuru read through the e-mail and chuckled before typing back a response.

"**Serves you right and you brought Daisuke? Last time I checked you're only a year older than him, so I don't happen to think he's that little."**

His friend's response was almost instant, and he could literally sense the disgruntled tone oozing from the message.

"**Well at least I don't take to drive his sorry hide all the way back to Tokyo and then to Gunma. He's got his own license and his own car now. You'd be surprised to know how hard he's been practicing on his own. He gave me a hard time when we drove to Hakone."**

The brown haired mechanic cocked an eyebrow when he read that part, withholding a smug laugh in favor of a cheeky grin.

"**And here you are bragging about driving a GT-R; what does he drive?"**

"**My old 180SX Type X and screw you by the way, I know for a fact that if you weren't in the middle of that concert right you you'd be laughing your ass off."**

Yuzuru had to smile when he read that the 180 Ryuji once owned now fell under Daisuke's ownership. He recalled several times the fondness the younger Aizawa displayed for the car, so it really was no surprise to discover that he now drove it.

"**Now that makes a lot more sense, since I was the last person to tune that car. I'm tempted to say something about your skills as a driver now that Daisuke gave you a run for your money, but I'll let it slide."**

There was a prolonged moment of silence in which Yuzuru patiently waited for Ryuji's response, knowing that the blonde medical student was either fuming from his implication, or seriously considering on acknowledging the hit.

Finally, he received a reply, **"Touché Kurokawa, it made me realize that I've still got plenty of work to do before I can officially challenge you and evidently, Daisuke is aiming for you as well."**

"**I've been driving since I was 14. I don't think I need to tell you that I have more experience than the two of you combined."**

"**It's not like I ever had someone to teach me everything I needed to know Yuzuru, I'm entirely self-taught."** Ryuji defended.

Under normal circumstances, Yuzuru would have kept their banter going and rectified his friend's assumption, but Reina shot him a scathing look before he could continue any further. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his cell phone back into the coat pocket of his blazer, turning his head back to what was left of the performance.

Despite his attempts to focus on what his mother way playing, Yuzuru still found his thoughts continually drifting back to what Ryuji had mentioned only moments before. He could recall with vivid clarity that nothing was ever handed to him on a silver platter when I came to his technique. The only two things he did manage to pick up were his heel-and-toe and how to shift the car's weight properly in order to attack a corner. From there, he was left to pretty much fend for himself and develop each and every part of his technique.

It was frustrating at first, having to resort to the few teachings Kakeru gave him before leaving New Zealand, but with time he managed to pick up everything on his own and through tips of other more experienced drivers and watching other races at the Crown Range, he managed to beat the record time set by Kakeru right before he turned 17.

'_And I never got to show him what I've accomplished.'_ He added as an afterthought.

Yuzuru winced and doubled over in pain the moment he felt something hard collide against his abdomen, he turned his head to meet the stern glare of his younger sister as he gasped for breath.

"What the hell Reina!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

One thing Yuzuru wasn't fond of was being on the receiving end of one of her utterly dangerous blows and being caught by surprise generally made it worse when he had been so absorbed in his train of thought to notice people were beginning to clap.

"Pay attention! She's about to start her last piece for the night. I know all you really care about is your race tonight, but you should really listen to this next composition. I think you may even enjoy it." She said with a bit of enthusiasm.

The mechanic grumbled under his breath, before fixing his brown gaze back on their mother who for the first time in the entire concert stood up to address the audience.

"Konbanwa," she began. "I hope you've thoroughly enjoyed tonight's concert performance. I'd also like to take the time and personally thank each and every single one of you for attending such a joyous event in my career; it's been so long since I last performed here in Japan and it warms my heart to see that I'm still recognized in the country I consider my second home."

Many in the audience erupted into applause, and Elizabeth bowed graciously before bringing the microphone to her face once again.

"Now, I'd like to warn you all that this next number will be something entirely different. It's something special that I happened to pick up from someone and after I got through it I simply couldn't stop playing!"

She paused for a moment and waited for the collective chuckles and laughs to subside.

"Now, allow me to introduce to you my son, Kurokawa Yuzuru and his original composition titled KY's Boogie."

Reina looked expectantly at her older brother and noticed that he remained frozen in his seat, all color had drained from his face as he gaped at his mother and then at the second piano in the center of the stage.

She couldn't hide the amusement she felt and buried her face in her hands as she struggled to keep her laughter at bay.

Elizabeth on the other hand, smiled at her son before one of the stage crew managed to pry him from his seat and he unconsciously walked up the stairs, only one thought ran through his mind continuously as he finally nestled himself by the Steinway.

'_Son of a bitch!'_

* * *

_Joshin-etsu Expressway, Gunma Prefecture_

Keisuke had grown restless in the past two weeks since he first met Kurokawa, and now by far happened to be one of those moments he desired to sit behind the steering wheel of his beloved FD and just go for a drive on any pass flat out.

He certainly wasn't enjoying the fact that he had to wait for all of the new upgrades on his car, but he knew that the end result would be a drastic improvement in almost every aspect for the RX-7. Handling, acceleration, power, torque, suspension, every little detail would be approached with extreme precaution. With two enormously talented mechanics undertaking the project and now, the addition of a third with Ichinose Akio made them far more efficient than Ryosuke could have previously calculated.

Although he had not been to the shop since in what he viewed to be a long time, his brother had already confirmed that all the parts had arrived. The new wide body kit from RE Amemiya had arrived from their shop in Chiba and all other upgrades that were to be made to the engine also arrived on time and they had started work on it virtually from the moment they received them.

The blonde haired man was already itching to see how much progress had been made on the car but due to Ryosuke's conflicting schedule and his university classes, they hadn't really gotten the chance to pay them a visit.

Matsumoto had even enthusiastically declared that the car would most likely be finished in a month and a half rather than the two months originally predicted, and that was good. But Keisuke still felt a growing anxiety within him, the kind that could only be quenched once he went for a drive.

On the bright side, he had bumped into Kyoko one afternoon when he visited Saitama with Fumihiro to purchase a few more parts for his FD and by chance, she happened to work in the garage he was getting the parts from.

At first, she had been hesitant to even face him or tend to him as a customer, but he managed to gather up the courage to ask her out for lunch and clear a few things. He never liked the way they had parted ways the night he gave her a ride through Akagi in the FC, it had left a bad taste in his mouth and now he was given the chance to correct what he considered one of his greatest mistakes.

It had been a long time since his last relationship and as may within the Red Suns and Project D knew; it ended on a very sour note. This time around he was determined to follow his brother's advice and told her that she could come to all of the races. He admitted to liking her, but told her that he was still focused on Project D as his priority.

The smile that lit up on her face warmed his heart, and he smiled when he recalled her answer.

"Then I'll wait," she had said. "I'll go to each and every race you have and train myself to become an even better street racer in the meantime."

Ryosuke took a moment to glance at his younger brother and noted the faint blush he had on his cheeks, a smile also played at his lips and he chuckled, realizing that his uphill ace was once again immersed in his thoughts.

He cleared his throat before deciding to start up a conversation to pass the time. After all, the drive to Usui would generally take a little over an hour from Maebashi and they were currently only half way there.

"Something seems to have you in a good mood Keisuke, would you mind sharing?"

Almost immediately, Keisuke shook himself out of his reverie and stared out the window and took note of their distance from Matsuida.

"Nothing aniki, just recalling something important," he responded evenly.

Ryosuke's eyes remained on the road before he casually shook his head and let out a snort.

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"Wh-what?" He sputtered. "How did you know?"

The older Takahashi laughed softly, enjoying the sight of his sibling trying to disguise the shock from his spot on assumption.

"It's written all over your face Keisuke and judging by how rare it is when you smile, it must have been a really good memory as well."

Keisuke sighed, giving his older brother a withering glare that he didn't even bother to register as he was too busy changing lanes. Nevertheless, Ryosuke could feel the disbelief that was coming off of his co-pilot and he decided to tell him the full truth now that he had his fun.

"Fumihiro told me everything; it's good to know that things turned out well. At least it gives you a bit of a distraction while we wait for all of the modifications to be done on your FD. She seems like a nice girl Keisuke, so don't treat her coldly like you did before alright?"

He remained silent, but nodded nonetheless, rolling his eyes at the mention of Fumihiro's name and made a mental note to have a word with the second in command of Project D regarding his love life. The last thing he needed now was for it to spread across all members of the RedSuns and Kenta in particular, since the kid sometimes proved to have something of a big mouth.

With no other choice but to accept the facts, Keisuke crossed his arms and shifted his gaze from his passenger window to one of the side mirrors. Other than Kenta's orange S14 and surprisingly, Fujiwara's own Eight-Six being closely followed by an S13 with an Akina SpeedStars sticker on the hood.

Knowing that his brother would eventually drag each and every detail out of him one way or another, he decided to quickly change the subject and avoid any more questions.

"What do you think will be the result of today's race Aniki? Undoubtedly Kurokawa is a force to be reckoned with as a driver and mechanic, so he already has an advantage over Nakazato aside from Usui being his home course."

Ryosuke had certainly considered this when he had been comparing the probabilities and the data collected from his initial meeting with Yuzuru. Even if Nakazato had a more powerful car, one thing he had not added into his calculations until recently, was that he had been training at Usui almost daily for the last two weeks under the guidance of the woman who happened to once be the co-pilot of Usui's first Sileighty. She may have not been a driver herself, but there was no doubt in his mind that she had come up with the best line on the course while still factoring in some of the disadvantages the R32 possessed while exploiting those which gave it an upper hand.

"To be honest Keisuke, this race could go either way. Kurokawa-kun may be enormously talented in studying his opponents, but I don't know if he's has the capability to adapt and jump for that narrow window when all other options have failed. I could be wrong of course, but for now that's one very big detail that sets him apart from Fujiwara-kun."

Keisuke gave his brother a quizzical look, "There's something you know that you're not telling me. Besides, Kurokawa strikes me as the type to give it his all to anything related to cars. That stunt he pulled on you when he pulled away was the first time I ever saw it. I don't know what it was, but he knows the course well enough to attempt several other methods to get through it faster and compensate for the short turbo lag his car suffers when exiting a corner."

"Hm, I know. I managed to deduce as much when used that karting technique and you'd be surprised to know Keisuke that it's one of the most relied upon by professional drivers all the way from Touring Car Championships to Formula 1. It's extremely basic, and the truth is that I just wasn't expecting it when he managed to gain a lead on me."

"What?" He interjected.

"Can you tell me what it was that you felt at that precise moment Keisuke? I want you to describe the overall feel of the car when you sat beside Kurokawa-kun?" Rysouke asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Keisuke leaned back into his seat and placed his elbow on the door panel before resting his head on his fist, carefully mulling over the fine details of that afternoon.

"Now that I think about it, for some strange reason I felt that the car was almost understeering a bit. It was very little and Kurokawa seemed to counter it with just enough oversteer and grip to get through the corner easily. One thing that really surprised me however, was how the car seemed to enter the corner and exit it at a much higher speed. I don't think I even felt a short lapse of turbo lag either."

"I see," Ryosuke started. "Then it confirms what I had already suspected. He used a technique known in the racing world as the Double Apex. It's not really a technique, but more of a change in line that the driver utilizes to increase both corner entry speed and exit speed at the expense of the mid corner speed; in other words the apex. Usually, it's always best to use this technique for corners that require a very significant amount of steering. Nevertheless, there are various ways to apply its use and depending on the attitude of the driver it can often be seen as either aggressive, smooth, or a combination of both."

For a moment Keisuke readily took in all of the information relayed by his older brother. Now he realized exactly why the technique had seemed entirely foreign when he first witnessed it. Because he was a street racer that honed his skills on the pass, this particular concept wasn't something he would have encountered before against other opponents. Kurokawa may have admitted to not being a kart racer, but he did say that the person who taught him how to use the Double Apex did have that experience, so I didn't come to him as much of a shock before adopted a grin.

'_This may just give me a bigger edge on my next race at Ibaraki. I'm up against a very tough opponent and if I have to resort to using a technique I picked up from a racer younger than me I have absolutely no qualms about it. If Fujiwara can pick up the 'Blind Attack', then I see no reason why I shouldn't use the Double Apex.'_

To those that knew him, Takahashi Keisuke had always been a prideful man. But for the first time without any prior advice, he decided to set it aside along with his ego and accept that he had learned something invaluable from the likes of another enormously talented street racer that deserved his respect.

Someday, be it soon or even years later he would face Kurokawa Yuzuru; of this he was certain. Much like Fujiwara, this young man had garnered his undivided attention and unlike his brother, he harbored a desire to race him and see who the better driver amongst the two was.

Ryosuke may have been interested in the kid because of his natural flair both in and outside the car, but there was something else that also managed to capture his scrutiny. Keisuke had yet to place it, but almost every time he did manage to get a better picture of the kind person Kurokawa happened to be. Sometimes the similarities between him and his brother floored him. Ryouske may be more centered and serious, but the brown haired mechanic displayed the same intoxicating aura and charisma that drew people to him.

He may be a bit ignorant and care free in regards to the world around him, but Keisuke knew that if given a bit of time, Yuzuru could climb the ranks from being the average street racer, to one of the best professional racers to come out of Japan. This was something that he would never admit to anyone; he had his own agenda and aspirations to go pro after all.

'_Looks like there's another name that's been added to my official list,'_ he thought eagerly.

'_Just like Fujiwara I plan on crushing you before I take the step to go pro. Be very careful Kurokawa, 'cause I'm aiming for you and all of those that stand in my way. We'll settle this on the touge after I help aniki realize his dream.'_

Another moment of silence passed between the two siblings. Only the smooth purr of the FC's rotary engine filled their ears along with the music that happened to be airing on the radio at the moment, and Rysouke let his eyes drift to Keisuke for a split second before spotting another road sign that told them that they were now only 10 kilometers from Matsuida. The determined glint he managed to see in his brother's visage was something that made him smile.

'_It's a good thing that we met Kurokawa-kun when we did. Now it seems to me that Keisuke has also found another challenge to look forward to after we conclude all of our goals within Project D. It's incredible to see all of the raw talent these young drivers of Gunma have at their disposal. Today just so happens to be the debut of another racer who crafted his technique on the slopes and crests of an entirely foreign country before returning home. I've never felt this excited to see another battle in such a long time. Perhaps one of these days before I officially retire I may consider having one final race at Akagi against those I know who will eventually surpass me.'_

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_9:05PM_

It had been a long time since the Night Kids had officially gone out of their way and challenged another driver; since their losses against the Eight-Six at Akina, they had chosen to dedicate more of their time to refining their technique and polishing all aspects of their skills.

Shingo had arrived to the course a bit earlier than most in his team, and when he chose to make a single downhill run he found himself noting just how severe the slopes were along with the perilous corner that was C=121.

Now that he was making his way back to the top, he noticed just how packed the galleries were becoming. It was almost unnerving for him to see cars coming from as far as Saitama and Tochigi to witness the race that almost everyone had been talking about for the past two weeks.

To some extent, he hoped dearly that all the practice Nakazato put in would pay off and allow him to pull a win over this unknown Sileighty.

Under normal circumstances, Shingo would have been fuming over his loss against any car, but one thing he had managed to get better control of was his temper. He now raced fairly, even made an effort to be gracious and more respectful to those around him.

Ever since his own loss against the Eight-Six the year prior, he had changed his ways and now become a more honest and better reputed street racer. His pride as a member of the Night Kids made him more tolerable of the decisions Nakazato made as their leader and as a result, one could say they had begun to "get along" a little now that they had managed to get past their differences.

That being said, it did not mean that he whole heartedly supported all of his decisions and positions as the team leader; but he now understood that Nakazato held the best interest of those in the team at heart.

'_Sayuki knows this course like the back of her hand, the experience she gained here is simply invaluable after so much time and practice with her partner. She knows the best lines to take and the best ways to attack certain corners with precision and efficiency. The only thing I believe that may result in a bit of a problem is the amount of strain Nakazato's driving style puts on the Three-Two's front tires. If he manages to curb his aggressiveness and adopt a much smoother line, then he will be able to walk away with a victory.'_

As soon as he reached the top, he picked up his radio from the passenger seat and parked his car in one of the designated areas that held almost the entirety of the Night Kids. Once he stepped out, he flicked the on switch and set it on the roof of his EG.

"Any news on Nakazato?" One of his teammates asked.

Shingo turned around to see Nagase approach him with a concerned look.

"No not yet, though I wouldn't worry. Something tells me that he's on his way back from Maebashi already. If you'd like, just ask those in the checkpoints to be on the lookout for both a Sileighty and an R32."

Nagase took the radio and did as instructed, "This is Nagase coming in from the top; status report please."

"Sakamoto from C=121, so far no sign of either the Sileighty or Nakazato's Three-Two from here."

"This is Izumi from the bridge, no sign of either car yet."

"Kamada reporting in from the base; Nakzato raced past me and he's climbing up at lighting pace. Hold on, is that?"

Shingo's eyes remained rooted to the radio and he heard a few muffled voices from the other end of the still broadcasting radio.

"There's another set of car's approaching the base but at a much lower speed. I can see a white FC at the head of the pack. It's Takahashi Ryosuke followed by Akina's Eight-Six! Two members of Project D are here to watch this race tonight!"

The number two driver for the Night Kids raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting this race to generate such an outstanding audience with the likes of Fujiwara and Takahashi. He knew that it had been the talk of almost all of Gunma's racing community, but for some reason a little voice in the back of his head rationalized that it was because people were far more interested in seeing another Sileighty from Usui in action and whether or not he and Nakazato were actually defeated by it.

As soon as he heard the steady growl of Nakazato's Skyline growing closer, he leaned on the fender of his car and continued to listen to the reports relayed by his teammates from several different checkpoints.

One thing that did bother him though, was how little they had all heard of the Sileighty's driver. According to Sayuki, they had managed to set up the race through a mutual friend, but as of now he still saw no traces of him showing up either.

'_Not that I know who he is,'_ he mentally added.

Shingo watched as the black GT-R parked beside his EG and noted the traces of a smile on both Nakazato and Sayuki as they exited the vehicle; letting out a laugh of his own when he realized that he had been playing matchmaker for the person he had considered his fiercest rival on the touge.

"Ah Shingo," Sayuki greeted. "Any news so far on the Sileighty?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, but hopefully he'll get here sometime before ten. However, you'd be surprised to know that both Takahashi Ryosuke and Fujiwara Takumi are on their way up. They should also be here any second."

Takeshi may have looked none too impressed about that bit of information, but Sayuki was more vocal about it. "Takumi-kun's here? It's been so long since I've seen him, but I never thought he would show up to a race that didn't directly involve him."

The way her face lit up did concern the Night Kids leader a bit, but knowing Fujiwara's personality and his tendency to keep to himself quickly put those thoughts to rest.

And sure enough, the sound of two very loud and high pitched engines followed by a more subdued third drew progressively closer, until at the head of the pack he identified the very well reputed FC and the equally famous Eight-Six close behind it.

'_The new engine's a lot louder than the old one. It even sounds so much stronger than before too. I wonder if those rumors of it having a race engine sitting under the hood are actually true or not,' _Sayuki idly thought to herself as she noticed a very familiar S13 park in the area that held members of the Akina SpeedStars.

"Never thought I'd ever see him again," she mumbled. "Better go say hi to that group before I get back to you Takeshi. In the meantime, try and see if you can get I contact with Aizawa-kun or Yuzuru-kun and see if they're coming at all."

"Yeah, I'll try again. I don't know about Kurokawa, since he never uttered a word about coming here tonight, but Aizawa said he had some business to take care of in Tokyo before heading over, so he may be on his way right now."

Sayuki quickly disappeared and Shingo slipped a cigarette to his lips before offering one to his leader. Takeshi's eyes darted back and forth to the shrinking form of Sayuki and the cigarette repeatedly before he took it and lit it with the proffered lighter.

He sighed in delight as he exhaled the smoke and felt his heart beat decrease, relaxing now that he had his much needed smoke; a detail that his companion readily observed before chuckling in undisguised amusement.

"What's the matter Takeshi? Is Sayuki-chan forcing you to quit smoking or you doing it on your own to impress her?"

The man shot him an annoyed glare in response but nodded nonetheless as he took another puff.

"A bit of both," he admitted. "But I'm failing miserably at it. I think I lost count how many times I wanted a smoke before we even hit the mall. But let's just leave it at that, I've got a call to make and the scheduled time is approaching soon."

_Joshin-etsu Expressway, Outskirts of Tokyo_

9:14PM

Reina had never seen her older brother so absorbed in his own thoughts that he completely ignored all of his surroundings after they stopped on the shoulder of the highway. She would have thought him to be far more concerned with the fact that their mother had made him perform a duet with her on one of his own compositions, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

Instead, he stood before his Sileighty with its hood raised as Ryuji shined a flashlight on the exposed engine bay and Daisuke stood by idly, staring with gross interest as Yuzuru made his final routine checks on the oil level with the dipstick before placing it back.

'_Ugh, now I need to drive insanely fast in order to get to Usui in under an hour! Of all the freaking bloody days today just happened to be the one the concert fell upon!'_

"Everything's in order," he closed the hood before turning back to his friends and sister with a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

"But will we make it in time?" Ryuji asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes as Reina glared daggers at the blonde medical student.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't accepted this race for me in the first place you moron; truth be told I think we can make it, but only if you follow me closely **at my speed**."

The brown haired mechanic stressed the last part in an attempt to scare the two brothers; both men seemed to casually cast each other awkward glances. There was a bit of fear that Reina managed to place as well and she laughed at that.

"What exactly would you consider your speed?" Daisuke asked while drawing quotation marks in the air for the last bit.

Ryuji shook his head and gave his younger brother a look as if to say: _"Do you even need to ask?"_

"The bare minimum would be under 210 km/h. I'm going to push the living hell out of it, so I suggest driving as fast as you can but be very wary of any other car you see. You don't have to follow me closely to know where you're going anyway, remember that this isn't the Wangan."

Yuzuru walked over to the driver's side of his beloved Sileighty and Reina moved to the passenger side as well. Ryuji and Daisuke scrambled over to their own cars as Yuzuru patiently waited for them to get ready. He eyed his gauges wearily, soaking in all of the readings to assure himself everything was in perfect order before noticing the amount of fuel he had at his disposal.

'_A little over half a tank… This will get me to Matsuida with no problems, but I'll need to stop at one of those self-serve gas stations on my way there so I'm good for the race.' _

Another thing that settled itself into the back of his mind was the call he received from Akio right after he walked out of the concert hall. The tall and dark haired mechanic currently happened to be waiting for him at the nearest gas station he specified so that ty would meet up and make the trek up the pass. His co-worker had been adamant about going to the race to support him and he saw no reason to turn him down.

As Reina finished up with the racing harnesses that strapped her to the bucket seat she fixed her grey eyes on her brother, who seemed to be shivering in his seat and gripping the steering wheel with a lot more force than usual.

"Something up Onii-chan?"

Yuzuru turned to face her and she saw his trademark smirk plastered on his features, along with the blazing fire that seemed to radiate within his brown eyes.

"Nothing at all, I'm just excited for the upcoming battle. I'm shaking because of how much I'm looking forward to this Reina-chan! It's been a very long time since I've been able to feel this way and today is when this car makes it's official debut at Usui."

Before Reina could provide an answer, Yuzuru lowered the emergency brake while giving the engine a few revs. She had to admit, the growl that came from it was utterly incredible. The car was tuned to absolute perfection, and the knowledge she had gained from her car crazed brother also played in part to what she already knew about performance.

She smiled and watched him carefully engage the clutch to set the car in first gear. The rear tires spewed smoke as they grinded against the asphalt and the engine's very audible roar grew much louder when the car launched from his place. The torque and acceleration provided by its single Garrett turbocharger made it redline at precisely 9000RPM as he shifted the car into the next succession of gears, the needle on the speedometer climbing past 100km/h in mere seconds.

Ryuji's Midnight Blue R33 and Daisuke's black 180SX both took off, hot on the heels of the silvery streak that the Sileighty was rapidly becoming on the long stretch of highway.

Daisuke himself wasn't as familiar with Yuzuru's erratic driving and he strained to catch a glimpse of the car as it weaved through the two-lane road at a very frightening pace. Thus, he decided it would be better to follow his older brother closely, who seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with their friend's sharp movements.

'_If this is what he's like driving in a straight line when he's in a rush, I'm almost scared to think how insane his driving is on a mountain pass. I've really got my work cut out for me on this… It will take an incredible amount of practice and dedication to even reach the level he's at. It almost makes me wish I was sitting beside him right now.' _The youngest Aizawa mused.

At this point, Ryuji had put forth almost all of his concentration to following the Sileighty to the extent of ignoring the vibrating cellphone in his right pocket. He had no doubt that the person on the other end of the line was most likely Nakazato, but at the moment he was straining to even keep up with Yuzuru on the long straightaway as they blew past a sign that indicated that they had just slipped into Saitama Prefecture.

The fact that they had already gotten out of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area didn't even register within him as he became more in tune with avoiding any cars that happened to be slower as he switched lanes repeatedly. It had only taken them as little as 10 minutes to reach Saitama, and he knew it was because of the head start they had gotten right after they left.

'_At this rate, we may even be able to reach Gunma in less than half an hour. It's amazing to think that a trip that normally takes two hours may even be cut down to about half that time if we're extremely lucky. There are some toll roads that may come up soon, so it's better to make the best time possible but it'd be foolish to think that we may get there on time.'_ He managed to deduce.

Within moments, Ryuji noticed how there now seemed to be far less cars ahead of him and his eyes narrowed at the upcoming curve. Yuzuru had cleared it at a reasonably high speed without sending the back end into a drift, and soon enough he tapped the brakes lightly and descended into fourth gear with the use of his newly developed heel-and-toe.

The Skyline's response was instantaneous, and he felt the ATTESA-ETS easily take control of the situation; powering him through the bend as he let his right foot exercise a very careful use of the throttle that let him combat the car's natural understeer.

Ryuji nearly shivered when the loud roar of its RB26DETT drowned out all other noise in the car. The sound of its spooling twin turbos followed by the air released by its blowoff valve was something he would never grow tired of; and the smooth, almost delicate manner in which his GT-R handled was equally just as appealing to him.

'_This car is nothing but perfect in almost every way. From its powerful six-cylinder engine, 4WD system, ATTESA-ETS, and handling, this car was made to tear almost everything apart. To me its weight is just about the only weakness it has. It offers nothing but the absolute best in performance and reliability as well. I've seen monsters like these with more than 1,000 horsepower and reach over 320km/h on the Wangan.'_

For the life of him, Ryuji couldn't even hazard a guess as to why Yuzuru held a certain disdain for GT-Rs in general, but he did enjoy the unconvinced look his friend had almost every time he laid eyes on his R33. If there was one thing he enjoyed more than driving his Three-Three, it was riling him up instead. He had learned in in during high school as third years that Yuzuru as a person who always crafted an easy going and all around patient personality. There were very few things that ever set him off and from what he had managed to gain through experience, anything related to his family life (other than his sister) and his cars, there seemed to be little that managed to get him angry.

It was all part of the reason why he had been so popular when they were in school. From his foreign looks and laid back temperament, many girls had chosen to be around him. He had even been unknowingly elected the Vice-President of the Student Council!

Ryuji had to bite back a laugh, remembering the sole reason he even became the vice president was because he had written him up right before the elections were about to be held as another one of his pranks, and the girl who ran for president chose Yuzuru because of her crush on him.

'_Good times,'_ he recalled fondly.

His eyes flickered every once in a while between the Sileighty that seemed to be a few paces in front of him and the few cars that littered the other lanes, slipping past them with relative ease before gazing at his side mirrors for a moment. What he saw would have shocked him before, but now that he had raced his younger brother, he had learned to quell his surprise. Instead, his eyebrows disappeared underneath his bangs.

'_This kid's literally riding on my ass. I never thought he'd have the balls to drive this fast on a highway, but I can see he's been practicing in both Hakone and the Wangan.' _

"Not bad little bro, not bad at all."

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

After an excruciatingly long day at work that was equally just as exhausting, Masashi was certainly looking forward to going home and digging in to the warm meal his wife had no doubt prepared for him now that he was closing up shop.

Business was very good as usual, with his loyal customers coming in for their routine maintenance and those who came in for tuning as well. None of them had ever so much as criticized his work or found any form of flaw in it. This was something that he always prided himself in and even Bunta, who happened to be the pickiest of the bunch always found he was more than satisfied by the work done on his cars.

Just before Masashi was about to shut off the lights to his garage, his eyes drifted to the only car currently occupying the garage. It was draped under a thick and protective black cover that betrayed no details as to what it was. Years had passed since that car had seen its owner, but the man who left it to him happened to be one of his best friends and he called once in a while to check up on him and his vehicle.

Masashi had taken great care in preserving the car over the years, and it surprised him how it showed almost no signs of wear or age. It was rust free for its age, and the mileage happened to be at a measly 4,000 kilometers. Every once in a while, he would fire it up and take it around the block in order to allow it to 'stretch its legs', but now something told him that it's owner would be coming back to claim it very soon.

He chuckled and stroked his goatee when he heard the deep, throaty rumble of an oddly familiar boxer engine.

"Just as I was about to go home," he sighed exasperatedly.

Only seconds later, he saw the striking Sonic Blue Mica Impreza he had sold to his friend pulling in to the garage's otherwise empty parking lot. The two-door coupe eased closer and stopped a few meters from the entrance to the garage before its engine was promptly cut by its driver.

Bunta emerged from the driver's seat, his filtered cigarette hanging lazily from his lips as he lit it before leaning down to look at the person sitting in the passenger seat.

"Are you gonna stay there all night Yuichi? All I said was that I was going to push it a little." The man said in a monotonous drawl.

Masashi couldn't help but laugh when he saw one of his oldest friends slowly open the door and ease his way out of the car; shaking. Yuichi was sweating profusely and he lifted his carton of cigarettes to his mouth and slipped it to his lips.

The gas station owner fumbled with his lighter for a few more seconds and his other two onlookers could only stare at him in vivid amusement once he finally managed to complete the menial task.

Yuichi took a long drag and sighed, letting the smoke calm his racing heart and the fear of god Bunta had put in him during their spin down Akina. "You call that pushing it a little?" He asked incredulously after he shut the door.

Bunta could only shake his head, already having expected the usual outburst.

"In all the year's you've known me Yuichi, I'd have thought you'd already be used to the way I drive. I wasn't even throwing my all into it," Bunta exhaled through his smoke.

At the mention of that, Yuichi paled considerably. He certainly had not even considered the idea that Bunta was merely trying to give him a scare by driving slower than he normally did.

'_If he calls that slower,'_ was his mental remark.

Masashi made his way and patted Yuichi on the back, then inclining his head in Bunta's direction as a form of greeting.

"It's good to see some things don't change after all these years. How have you two been doing Bunta? Yuichi?"

"Nothing much," Yuichi replied in kind. "Every day is pretty much the same when you manage a gas station but I can't complain business is good."

"How about you Bunta? I heard that Takumi has now taken up with a racing team that has gone undefeated in both Tochigi and Saitama. Is this true?"

"Yeah," Bunta answered casually.

Both Masashi and Yuichi gave each other unsurprised looks when the older Fujiwara downplayed the accomplishments of his son. They also happened to know of the 4WD complex he induced on the poor boy shortly before acquiring the Impreza and the insecurities that came with it in relation to the performance of his Eight-Six against the newer cars and those which harbored 4WD systems in general.

"You don't seem all too thrilled about this Bunta," Masashi declared pointedly.

"Don't get me wrong," Bunta started. "I'm thrilled the kid's working his ass off to pull off even some of the most impossible wins, but as of late he seems a bit too absorbed in beating the Impreza in almost every way possible. I'm glad he's trying to compensate with his technique but I want him to realize something about cars in general. It's one of the most basic lessons that he himself is proof of and yet he's almost entirely oblivious about it."

Although Masashi was a bit puzzled about the cryptic answer Bunta gave them, Yuichi immediately perked up when he heard this. Normally, he too would not have understood what the tofu shop owner meant but this time around he managed to pick up on the small hint that was dropped.

"The monster isn't the car, but the driver." He deduced.

"Precisely," Bunta concluded.

"This plays in to what I told Takumi earlier today when he stopped by during his lunch break. It's just as you said Bunta, he grows increasingly frustrated every time he thinks back to the Impreza but he also seems to be realizing this himself. I admit I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned this to you yet."

Bunta simply shrugged, "Who knows what goes on in his head. The kid's stubborn as a mule, but it's something crucial that also adds to his determination."

"Right," Masashi thought aloud. "Stubborn just like you."

Yuichi laughed at the last comment while Bunta ignored the barb altogether. Instead, he opted to walk inside the garage to scan its neatly organized interior. He would occasionally nod appreciatively when he saw how meticulous his old friend happened to be in regards to his tools and machines. Then, he turned his half lidded eyes to the car that had inhabited the garage for almost ten years now. He remembered the last race he had with its owner before he officially retired from street racing all those years ago.

'_If I recall correctly it was at Irohazaka, his home course and Kogashiwa happened to be the only other participant. Damn that was such a long time ago…'_

Bunta moved closer, lifting the cover a bit to see that it was still I pristine condition. He marveled at how it exhibited almost little to no wear or tears on the body before covering it back.

Yuichi and Masashi both watched him with smiles on their faces as they remembered that legendary battle that took place. It had been the final one, the one that counted for everything and Bunta won. Kogashiwa would end up tying with the third and final participant of the race.

"I got a call from him yesterday," Bunta breathed as he put out the remnants of his cigarette. "He says he'll be back in Japan sometime within the next two months Masashi; and he wants to make sure the cars' in perfect order before he takes it on a spin. Apparently his son just recently moved back to Gunma along with his youngest. I don't know what his plans are, but we all know just how unpredictable he can be."

Yuichi could hardly contain his excitement when he heard that his friend would be returning to Japan after so many years of living abroad. One could argue that he had been the most successful out of all of them. Yet the price he paid in the end for sharing his passion with his children had left a deep wound that would never heal.

His smile quickly became far more pained, "It's been a long time since I've seen any of their children. They must be all grown up now as well. How time flies eh Masashi?"

"Yes," the mechanic managed to say. "I remember that his son, Yuzuru I believe was his name; he was always so fascinated by almost anything that was related to engines and cars. The kid had natural talent for it too, because he managed to pick things up so fast that it even floored me."

"Mattaku, you're both starting to sound like real old men." Bunta jokingly said.

"You know its true Bunta; that kid Yuzuru is his son after all. I wouldn't be surprised if he also happens to be as much of a genius behind the wheel as he is outside the car. In fact I think he's about the same age as Takumi as well."

"He is," Bunta confirmed.

"Interesting," Masashi declared with no small amount of intrigue. "I'd like to see if he also inherited his father's talent much like Takumi takes after you."

"A year ago Takumi showed up out of nowhere and conquered Akina and all other opponents he faced. And now, I learn that Yuzuru is also here in Japan. I get the feeling that he's going to cause the same stir your son did when he first took down that FD eh Bunta?" Yuichi spoke up.

"Who knows?" The man in question replied.

* * *

_Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_10:03PM_

Just like Yuzuru had hoped, they had managed to make it back to Matsuida in exactly one hour. Ryuji and Daisuke both stood outside their vehicles with canned coffee in their hands. Now that both men had been introduced to Akio, they had struck up a conversation over their preferences in cars and different tuning methods.

Daisuke was immediately attracted to the Trueno that happened to be the Nagano native's pride and joy. Unlike his older brother, he held a certain fondness for older cars and he had always liked Eight-Sixes in general due to them being among the most reliable and incredible drift machines in the right hands.

The high school student carefully studied the car and soaked in each and every detail his eyes could take. From the carbon fiber hood to the N2 rear wing and its identifiable 'redline' taillights, it looked incredibly well taken care of. He also happened to love the contrast the gold ten spoke SSR Dori Dori Mesh wheels gave with its panda color scheme.

"They're 16s right?" Daisuke asked with keen interest.

"And wrapped in Yokohama rubber too," Akio added.

Reina too had enjoyed looking at the car quite a bit and complimented her brother's senpai for keeping it in such pristine condition. "It's been a long time since I first saw a Trueno. They were very scarce when we lived in New Zealand. But I'll be honest, I love both the Levin and the Trueno; they're timeless classics."

"You know your stuff Reina-san; I see your older brother has rubbed off on you," Akio joked.

"Tell me about it," was her candid reply.

Yuzuru looked up from his place at the pump and rolled his eyes, unable to believe his friends could be speaking so casually with one another when he had a race to get to.

"Hey," he shouted. "How about you guys head up the pass ahead of me? That way you let Nakazato know I had to stop for gas Ryuji."

Ryuji looked up from his cellphone and nodded, seeing no reason to argue with the logic. The Three-Two driver was becoming far more impatient and he couldn't wait to see what his reaction would be when he discovered that the infamous Sileighty was piloted by none other than Yuzuru. His side as a natural prankster had gotten the better of him and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He couldn't even recall the last time he had pulled one on his friend, albeit this was to a much smaller scale.

"Alright, I'll go. You coming Daisuke? Ichinose-san?"

"Hai Nii-san," Daisuke eagerly replied. This would be his first time going to a different mountain pass other than the one he frequented in Hakone. The excitement he felt only intensified when he remembered that this was Yuzuru's home course.

"Yeah sure, but I suggest that you two follow me closely. This also happens to be my home course and I drive on almost every day to get to and from work. I know you have GT-R Aizawa-san, but power alone doesn't help here; not even on the uphill."

Ryuji suddenly felt the urge to glare at a snickering Yuzuru, knowing that his friend had said pretty much the same exact thing only a few weeks prior. He then set his gaze on his younger brother to address him, "Daisuke, I want you to follow me closely and be very careful on our way up the course. Since it's your first time at Usui I want you to be very cautious with the way you attack the corners. Got it?"

"Understood Nii-san," he turned around, idly wondering whether the girl beside him would join them to avoid another roller coaster ride at the hands of her older brother or not.

"I'll stay with my brother then," Reina declared with an air of finality.

As each person finished up their drinks and climbed in to their respective vehicles, Reina made her way back to her brother, who happened to still be leaning against his car with an impatient look crossing his normally passive expression due to the large amount the tank was taking to fill itself up with high octane.

The two siblings watched as the Trueno eased out of its parking space, followed by the R33 and then the 180SX. All three cars shot down the long stretch of road and Yuzuru appreciated the lovely sound they produced in unison.

'_I think I'm starting to feel some fatigue. I really should have just set aside the awkwardness and eaten a bit more.'_

Reina took note of her elder brother's pale complexion and quickly raced to the nearest vending machines and purchased another can of coffee. Then, she walked in to the still open shop and scanned the aisles for some of the packed lunches and quickly picked up a sandwich from the cold section before approaching the counter to pay, ignoring the curious look the cashier gave her due to the dress she was in.

Once done, she rushed back out and winced, remembering why she hated wearing heels so much. Yuzuru was still stuck by the pump, staring at the numbers indicating that the sale would be a bit pricey.

"Here," she shoved the sandwich and coffee into his hands. "Eat and drink. You should have listened to be me at the restaurant when I urged you to eat onii-chan."

"Yeah sorry," Yuzuru bit in to the sandwich and offered her the other split half.

She took it with a small smile, knowing that this would be more than enough to bring his reflexes back to tip top shape before the race.

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_10:17PM_

Takumi stood in silence amongst the few members of Project D that had come to see the highly anticipated race. He didn't even know who this driver was, but Nakazato's patience seemed to be wearing thin. His black R-32 was already parked at the starting line and the scowl he had on his face was not pleasing to the eyes.

According to Ryosuke, the race was supposed to start at 10 but the Sileighty wass till a no show. The crowd was beginning to grow far more restless and everyone was waiting for the three cars that were on their way up.

"There's an Eight-Six heading the pack and they're coming in pretty fast. By the looks of it, it's got Nagano plates and it's being followed by a blue GT-R and a black 180. Both carry Tokyo plates," the radios blared out.

Takeshi perked up when he heard this knowing that Aizawa was already among those who were arriving late.

'_You better have some news for me Aizawa. I think I've waited long enough for your friend to arrive.'_ Takeshi mentally groused.

Keisuke allowed a groan slip through his lips and Ryosuke chuckled, knowing that his brother was just as tired of waiting as everyone else. "How long is this kid going to take? We've been here for over an hour now and he's still not here."

"Apparently, Kurokawa-kun also has a flair for being fashionably late. Patience Keisuke, he'll be here soon." Ryosuke calmly admonished.

"Besides," he continued. "If they're almost here I'd imagine that Kurokawa will be on his way soon."

Matsumoto could only laugh out loud, knowing very well that his employee would probably come up with some dramatic way to show up.

From her place beside Nakazato, Sayuki remained completely unperturbed. She continued to listen to the bits of information those stationed at the checkpoints happened to divulge and waited patiently for any other news of an incoming Sileighty.

"Calm down Takeshi," she reprimanded. "For all you know he may even be doing this on purpose to make you lose your temper. It's a pretty underhanded tactic but even Mako and I used it whenever we really wanted to make a point."

The Night Kids leader sighed and visibly relaxed, realizing that she was right. He sent a small glare in Takumi's direction, knowing that the younger man had done the same thing against him and Takahashi Keisuke when they challenged him at Akina.

Shingo however, decided to take advantage of his rival's frustration. "Don't get all your feathers ruffled over someone being a little late Takeshi. If you let your anger get the better of you, your driving will suffer. Who knows, it may even lead you to cause another accident."

Takeshi immediately laid a hand on his much beloved GT-R, knowing all of the hard work and dedication he had put into developing his technique as a Three-Two driver for the last few years. The car had seen only two crashes, and in each one, he was sure he felt them to the bone. That sudden reminder instantly made him far more conscious that his anger could eventually cause more harm to his car and those crashes, were twice too many.

Sayuki gave Shingo a thankful look that went completely unnoticed when the galleries erupted into loud, voracious cheer.

Everyone immediately turned to their respective radios and ignores the three cars arriving in favor for the news that was continuously being delivered.

"I repeat! The Sileighty is here! It just blew past us on the long straight and he's heading up the pass extremely fast! He's going even faster than before! Is anyone timing this hill climb cause-holy shit! He cleared the bridge in one long continuous drift! What a monster!"

For the first time in the entire time since ahis arrival to Usui, Takumi was beginning to feel a strong wave of excitement course through him. He had not heard much about this mysterious street racer but from what those at the checkpoints managed to describe, this guy was enormously gifted behind the wheel.

Iketani, Itsuki and Kenji all shuddered when they heard that the Sileighty was racing up Usui at an astonishing rate. They all knew how difficult this course was, Iketani's spin the year prior proved how dangerous the corners could be and now, someone was tearing up the pass like he were driving a Formula 1 car instead.

"Oh my god, and here I thought Mako-chan was the only person who could keep up this kind of pace on a normal day," Iketani managed to comment.

Sayuki may not have heard him say that, but in her mind she happened to be thinking the exact same thing. Even more of a surprise to her was when one of the onlookers reported to her that the Sileighty had managed to complete a full drift through the bridge. Only two people had ever managed to do this, and so far, Sayuki knew that only one of them currently happened to be in Gunma.

'_But Yuzuru-kun drives an FD…'_

"He's almost to C=121! The speed this guy has when he exits the corners is just unreal! I just wish I had a stop watch to see what his time is."

Nakazato could only grin in delight, knowing that the challenge had been craving for had finally arrived.

"About damn time," he said.

Akio, Daisuke and Ryuji all sat on the guard rails, patiently waiting for their friend. Ryuji could only shake his head as he snorted. His eyes were full of mirth when he heard the following broadcast.

"Does this guy have any shred of sanity in his head?" The voice asked with disbelief.

There was a bit of a scuffle on the end of the line as another voice came on the line to describe what had just occurred.

"The Sileighty just cleared C=121 with the use of an inertia drift! I've never seen someone exercise so much control on a car before, it looked like he was only centimeters away from hitting the guardrail!"

At this point, all of those who happened to be locals at Usui blanched when they registered that the Sileighty had just passed the most infamous corner on the pass with nothing but utter precision. That, coupled with the knowledge that C=121 happened to be the second to last checkpoint before reaching the top meant that person driving the Sileighty had just gotten through ¾ of the course in under ten minutes.

"Like I thought earlier, Kurokawa-kun undoubtedly never ceases to amaze me." Project D's chief mechanic spoke in absolute glee.

Keisuke grinned broadly; already anticipating what he knew would be a very big clash.

"That makes two of us Matsumoto," Ryosuke confessed.

Kenta too looked very much excited about the long awaited arrival but Takumi remained absorbed in his thoughts, feeling better that he now had a name to associate with the silver Sileighty had had everyone abuzz.

Ryosuke, ever the perceptive man immediately sensed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll introduce you to him one of these days Fujiwara-kun; you have my word on it. Who knows, you may even find something in common with one another."

"More like many things in common," Keisuke mumbled under his breath.

Matsumoto was the only person who laughed at the smart remark while Kenta fixed his mentor a confused look.

"Uh thanks…" The downhill ace managed to say.

Ryosuke nodded and like everyone else who stood by the starting line glanced in the direction where a loud, piercing roar seemed to reverberate from somewhere very close by.

A discernible hiss escaped from the engine, which to those who knew about cars signified that it was the sound of air being released by the blowoff valve of a turbocharged car. Bright headlights also began to emerge from the darkness that consumed the rest of the touge as it grew closer.

Those who stood in the way or over the guardrails quickly jumped back for safety as the Sileighty finally appeared from behind the tree line that obscured it from view.

Many people erupted into applause, cheers, whistles and calls as they all looked on appreciatively to the sight of the lustrous Sileighty and the sleek body work it exhibited.

Sayuki could only stare at the car in undisguised fascination, its screaming engine continually growling on a rapid succession of downshifts that were indicative of a very polished heel-and-toe.

She felt a sudden chill overcome her once the car passed by them, stopping only a few meters ahead of them on the other lane before completing a full 180° handbrake turn on the spot. The car then eased forward slowly before it finally stopped beside Nakazato's GT-R.

From the passenger seat, first emerged a young girl which no one managed to recognize. She gazed around in sudden curiosity before she closed the door just as the driver stepped out from the opposite side. Many wondered why she would be so lavishly dressed and some of the women in the crowd reflected upon this amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Soon enough however, all eyes were on the young man who stood beside the Sileighty that was also fashionably dressed in a suit that to the eyes looked relatively expensive.

Almost all of the members of the Night Kids who had been at Usui two weeks earlier froze when they were able to identify just who it was that had turned out to be the person piloting the vehicle.

Shingo, Sayuki and Takeshi all stared at the mechanic in shock. The trio was completely taken aback by the revelation that the person they had been seeking had been right under their noses the whole time.

"Kurokawa?"

* * *

A/N:

This by far has been the longest chapter yet and to be honest the reason it is so, was because I really wanted to wrap the whole concert and the Yuzuru's arrival to the race in one fell swoop.

Anyway, Bunta's finally appeared and another subtle hint was dropped into Yuzuru's background. I hope there are some of you who manage to catch it.

I'm working my ass of as it is on the next chapter already and I want to apologize for allowing it to take me so long, between proof reading and editing this thing it took me approximately the whole day after I finished it and I really hope there aren't any mistakes. I hate it when I preview all of my work and see something misspelled or whenever something doesn't flow right, I'm a bit of a grammar nazi and for this reason I always go back and check everything. Granted, there's bound to be something I missed 'cause this thing is approximately 23 pages long, so feel free to point it out please.

On that note, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for following my story and eagerly expecting updates, your comments are the sole reason I push myself to work on the story as often as I can.

Please read and review! I'd like to see what you think of this chapter and wish every one of you that is college student well since my semester starts this upcoming Monday and also those of you who started high school this past week.

My warmest regards,

-SilentAssassin11

P.S. To answer your question Ghost, I have indeed read/watched SAO!


	9. Chapter 9

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 9

* * *

_Usui Pass, __Gunma Prefecture_

_10:22PM_

Yuzuru had never intended to reveal himself as the driver of the Sileighty in what he considered to be such an unbecoming manner. Originally, he had been very hesitant to even tell the truth because he did not want to draw too much attention. Ryuji however, made him throw those ideas out the window and the result of that lay within the mixed reactions the members of the Night Kids had towards the current situation.

Some displayed anger; others eyed him with looks of utter betrayal. But his brown gaze met the trio that consisted of Sayuki, Takeshi and Shingo all stared back at him with very evident shock in their expressions.

All three of them quietly walked over to Yuzuru, who looked a bit uncomfortable now that he was on the receiving end of a very intimidating glare from Nakazato's end.

Surprised as he was by the sudden turn of events, Shingo was far more subdued in showing traces of what he felt. Instead, he chose to remain silent and waited to see how things would turn out.

Sayuki, who always known to have quite the fiery temper herself seemed to be a stark contrast as to what those around them had expected of her. She seemed eerily calm about the whole thing and Nakazato was the person who looked to be struggling to keep his anger at bay.

'_It all makes sense! He's just recently moved back to Gunma and his Sileighty must have been registered then with his change of address. I couldn't track him down because the system still hadn't been updated but more importantly, the same aggressive and refined style the Sileighty displayed was very similar when I sat beside him in the FD. Why the hell didn't I think of the possibility sooner?'_ She mentally berated herself now that the cat was out of the bag.

"You, you played me like a fool Kurokawa and I think an explanation is in order before I do something irrational." The iciness in his voice gave them a clear indication how close he was to blowing his fuse.

Reina exchanged looks with her older brother and she heard him sigh, "If you want an explanation Nakazato-san I will gladly give it to you, but not now. After all, we have a race to settle don't we?" He tried to reason.

Just as Takeshi moved closer to Yuzuru, Sayuki immediately stepped in between them and sent him a warning glare. "He's right Takeshi; Aizawa was the person who accepted the challenge in his stead. I'm sure there's a reason as to why he didn't reveal himself earlier but that's not why we're all here is it?"

Reina leveled her cool grey eyes on Sayuki and then to Nakazato, carefully studying their reactions with more interest than she had originally intended.

There was a prolonged period of silence in which Takeshi remained torn between asking all of the questions that were currently running across his head or simply moving forth with the race he had eagerly trained for in the past two weeks.

Finally, he to sighed and inclined his head with a bit of a grin playing at his lips. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

Ryosuke and the rest of the entourage that consisted of the few Project D members that had chosen to attend the race had all watched the exchange and Keisuke had more than once sniggered when he saw the priceless look Nakazato had on his face when he discovered it was Yuzuru who drove the Sileighty. He could tell that the two men seemed to know each other from a prior engagement, but chose not to worry too much about that.

As other members of the Night Kids began to usher the onlookers away from the street and behind the guardrail, Yuzuru beckoned his younger sister to follow him for a bit. Akio and Ryuji both stood from their places by the guardrail and followed him when he also motioned them to do so.

Daisuke remained entirely content to flirt with some of the female population that had arrived to see the race and the older Kurokawa could only snicker when he saw this.

Ryosuke was the first person to greet the two mechanics followed by a warm smile from Matsumoto who also saluted his employees.

"Konbanwa Kurokawa-kun, Ichinose-kun; as promised, we came to see your race." The team leader of Project D said.

"And I expect a win from your end as well," Matsumoto declared with mirth in his voice.

"Well, we'll see," He began. "But first I want to introduce to you guys Aizawa Ryuji, he's a very good pass racer with more than enough experience on the Wangan as well-ngh," he groaned after receiving a hard elbow to his rib cage.

Everyone in the group narrowed their eyes on the richly dressed girl who visibly bore a very close resemblance to Yuzuru.

"This one," he pointed to her. "Is my younger sister Reina."

Ryosuke chuckled and Keisuke raised an eyebrow at her feisty demeanor. Matsumoto shook his head in amusement, knowing this was a constant occurrence between the two siblings from prior experience.

"A pleasure," Rysouke offered his hand with a pleasant smile that Reina quickly returned. Ryuji too replicated her actions although far more subdued, offering a respectful bow in place of the usual handshake. Even he, a Tokyo boy who grew up in the city knew who Takahashi Ryosuke was.

"What's with the fancy getup Kurokawa, did you want to show up in style for woo the ladies?" Keisuke jokingly stated.

Yuzuru glanced at his watch and then to the starting line, briefly considering whether to answer his question or not while noticing that they were almost done clearing the pass for the race.

"If you really want to know Keisuke-san, I'd suggest that you pick up a copy of tomorrow's paper. You'll find your answer there and anyway, it looks like I have to go soon, time is of the essence in this case and I think I've made you all wait long enough."

Keisuke cocked his head to the side, surprised by the statement but elected to remain silent as Kenta continued to eye Yuzuru inquisitively, somewhat mistrustful of him but Matsumoto quickly reprimanded the young man with a swift swat to the back of his head.

"Ow!" He glowered back at the chief mechanic. Ryosuke ignored the outburst and called out to the brown haired mechanic.

"Matte kure Kurokawa-kun."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet two more people from Project D. The first is Nakamura Kenta, he handles reconnaissance on our expeditions and Fujiwara Takumi; our downhill ace who is more famously known as the driver of Akina's Eight-Six."

Both Ryuji and Akio were enthralled by the revelation, unable to believe someone that was easily Yuzuru's age had beaten far more powerful cars with what people normally considered to be an 'outdated' machine. The admiration was visible in their eyes was not lost among those in their group, but Yuzuru himself was very much impressed by Takumi and he shook hands after offering one of his wide grins.

"I've heard a lot about you Fujiwara-san; I can honestly say that it's great to finally meet you after all I've heard about you."

He may have not shown it, but Takumi suffered a momentary lapse when he had tried to read the young man before him. There was no doubt that all of the hype surrounding his skills and technique were legitimate. Yet there was still something that was undeniably special about him from the moment he saw him emerge from his Sileighty. He had only seen it a handful of times from a very few number of people such as Kogashiwa Kai, Takahashi Ryosuke, Sudo Kyoichi and more recently Takahashi Keisuke. All held an incredible presence whenever they were in a car and now this person who seemed to be no older than he was also had that air, that intoxicating aura that one only need to look at for a fraction of a second to gain an insight as to how bright it shined.

"Likewise," he answered.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Takumi shrugged, expecting as much from a person he was also so interested in as well. "Were you in Maebashi two weeks ago Saturday night?"

"Huh? Yeah, I was running a few errands and I just felt like killing sometime after I was done why?"

"By chance do you drive a zenki Sprinter Trueno that has the name of the Fujiwara Tofu Shop emblazoned on the driver's side?"

Reina's eyes lit up in surprise now that she managed to make the connection her brother had suggested, _'He was the person that drew onii-chan's attention that day we went out for my birthday. Now I'm beginning to understand this a little better.'_

"Hai, how did you know?"

"I happened to see your car that night and I have to say that there's something that didn't sound like a normal 4A-GE to my ears sitting under the hood of your Eight-Six."

Yuzuru moved back to see that all of the preparations were now complete, his Cheshire-like grin only continued to intensify with the passing seconds now that the race was about to begin.

"Looks like time's up; Reina, I want you to stay here with Ryuji no ifs ands or buts. I need to exploit every advantage my car has over the GT-R and its weight happens to be the most crucial. I can't have anyone else with me at the moment; you'll only weigh the car down more."

Reina gave him infamous death glare, Ryuji shuddered the moment he saw it appear on her face and he slowly inched back as she raised her arm in preparation to deliver another blow to the oblivious Yuzuru.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked with a certain edge in her voice, the kind that promised loads of pain if it was answered incorrectly.

"Perhaps I am," Yuzuru shot back; his tone laced with undisguised humor.

Akio and Matsumoto erupted into laughter as Yuzuru casually removed his blazer to drape it over his sister's shoulders. She was still fuming over his response, and the barbs she sent his way carried several threats within them. Reina only visibly relaxed when he patted her head affectionately, giving her one of his warm smiles. He knew that she was at the age where girls almost always held deep concerns about their weight and for the life of him, he could never understand why such an irrational thought would cross the logical and calculating mind she always seemed to possess.

For a girl of 16 she was by far one of the most attractive and sought after in her school. One could argue that it was due to her natural charm and exotic features when it came to her chestnut brown hair and alluring charcoal colored eyes. Because of her entirely foreign appearance many boys were already drawn to her and Yuzuru had to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape him when she expressed her annoyance with being leered at.

Let it be known that Kurokawa Reina had a track record for ending up in the principal's office after all the times some the boys would try several unsuccessful attempts to seduce her or gain her affection through more unscrupulous efforts.

'_Well, in this case I suppose it would be better to say 'girls will be girls'_, he mused. '_Even a violent one at that.'_

Afterwards, he rolled up his sleeves and casually waved back to the whole group as he approached his waiting Sileighty and stopped at the door to hear what Sayuki would say.

"Alright, this race will be one of cat and mouse! Because of how narrow these roads are there is barely any space as it is to start evenly, thus we have decided that it would be proper to use a delayed start method. In other words, if the person leading is overtaken by the person who is chasing, then they lose. But if the person who is chasing is not able to pass the car ahead and still manage to stick close enough, the race restarts although you now swap places. Is this alright with you?"

"It's fine."

"Good," she replied. "Then as customary of the local, you get to choose who leads first."

Ryosuke continued to hang on to every word the pair discussed, his brain began to carefully consider each and every available possibility and the inherent opportunities both drivers could benefit from what could be a multi-round race. Yuzuru had the experience and knowledge of his home course, the lightweight body of his Sileighty, and his masterful technique. He had already learned that the teenager could hide just enough of his skills to give his opponents a bit of confidence before he went in for the kill, a trait which not many people could claim to have the patience for.

It was an underhanded method, but he had used it countless times before on his opponents. Another thing that also made him a bit curious was whether Kurokawa would choose to lead or not. To those that even had an inkling, the outcome of this race would be determined by the choice that he would make. Usui was a dark, tight, and narrow pass that was just as perilous, if not even on equal footing to the infamous Shomaru Pass. Yuzuru held almost every possible advantage in the palm of his hands and Nakazato's R32 was a car that was normally not very well suited for a pass that held little to no straightaways.

Its biggest disadvantage was obviously the heavy weight of the GT-R's body, but in some cases even power could prove to be a nuisance. The Sileighty held the chance to crush his opponent on the first run if he so chose it, it was entirely plausible. He knew that Nakazato was someone who would normally succumb when he was under pressure, mind games were his main weakness and if Yuzuru somehow found out how to exploit that, it would very much be possible to crush the driver with ease.

'_But,'_ Ryosuke mentally added. _'The one thing that will prove to be an undeterminable factor in this race is her.'_

He glanced at Sayuki who momentarily seemed to be having some sort of strategy meeting with Nakazato, _'Her experience as the second member of Usui's female duo will no doubt provide Nakazato with some very valuable insight. She knows the best lines on this pass, and there's no doubt in my mind that she's adopted one that will benefit the GT-R enormously in the long run. I get the feeling that she's expecting this race to last more than one round in order to exploit the Three-Two's power advantage over the Sileighty on the uphill section…But one thing they don't seem to know is how he can enter and exit corners at a much faster rate with the use of the Double Apex. This is going to be very interesting…'_

If he had to hazard a guess, he expected Yuzuru to relinquish the lead to Nakazato for the start of the race. It would enable him to put pressure on the man and carefully analyze his methods.

"Very well, in that case I choose to follow. Am I safe to assume that the race begins after the first corner?"

Sayuki nodded, "Yes it will, are you ready to begin?"

"Of course."

The shapely brunette quickly turned over to Takeshi to see the determination set in his expression. She cleared her throat for a moment, which seemed to draw him out of his internal deliberation.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he declared with a smirk. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. Thanks you your help, I've managed to prepare myself to race on this pass. I can't thank you enough Sayuki."

She smiled back at him before continuing, "I know it wasn't explicitly stated in our agreement Takeshi, but w-would you mind if I ride with you for the race? I want to see what he's fully capable of. I want the whole picture from him and more importantly," she paused.

A faint blush crept on to her cheeks which thankfully, were barely visible in the moonlight night.

"I want you to prove to me what you've been able to absorb after all these weeks of training. Besides, Usui is by far the hardest pass you've probably raced on so I still think you may need me for a few tips here and there," she teased.

Takeshi chuckled at her blatant attempt to humor herself, "Hop in."

Yuzuru slipped into the driver's seat and buckled up while giving the engine a few revs, thoroughly enjoying the sound of its hissing blow off valve whenever he let off the gas. Shingo stepped up with a stop watch in hand, holding up his remaining one, he began the countdown.

The roars of both cars grew considerably louder, every person in the audience bursting into voracious cheer as they were quickly drowned out by the high pitch exhaust note of the Sileighty singing along with the deeper and stronger undertone of the GT-R.

"Go!"

"Yon!"

"San!"

"Ni!"

"Ich!"

"GO!"

Instantly, the Three-Two took off. Only a few tire tracks and thin clouds of smoke emerged from its four tires as everyone feasted their eyes upon the black R32 as it proved to live up to its repertoire, accelerating at an astonishing rate along with its twin turbochargers spooling furiously that provided them with such a wonderful sound from the straight-six.

A few seconds passed before the Sileighty immediately shot forward, a copious amount of smoke spewing from its rear tires as its engine let out a piercing snarl. Yuzuru eyed the tachometer for a moment and smirked as it redlined at precisely 9000RPM before he shifted into another gear.

He nearly shuddered when he felt the power combined with its straight torque and acceleration quickly propel him in the GT-R's direction.

'_Here we go.'_

* * *

Right after Nakazato expertly guided the car through the first corner, Sayuki immediately felt herself being flung back into her seat. Nevertheless, she clung on to the grab handle and kept the radio in her other hand. To a normal person, the power exhibited by the monstrous GT-R would have scared them the moment Takeshi gunned the accelerator. But all of the practice runs and obvious quirks that came with the car were things that she quickly managed to take in and adapt.

She was no longer scared of the vehicle and smiled when she realized that the man beside her was following her line closely, gripping through the sharp left hander with remarkable ease.

Her eyes fell upon one of the side mirrors and quickly took in the fact that the Sileighty was only a few meters away from them. This did not surprise her too much, and she tried to calculate the amount of distance left over before the next approaching corner.

"Stick close to the guardrail, no more than a few centimeters and stay on the inside lane. Pin the throttle as much as possible to avoid any understeer," she directed.

"Got it!"

Takeshi guided the GT-R into the following corner with extreme accuracy. The smooth downshift was very well executed, its engine screaming as it descended into third gear.

Yuzuru smirked, stabbing the brakes before kicking the clutch in preparation of his own downshift. He allowed the rear end to lose traction and sent the car into a small drift without crossing the center line by flooring the gas pedal to keep it under his control. His eyes drifted from the road to the R32's rear bumper as it drew considerably closer.

This however, would only last for a split second as the narrow road managed to straighten out. He narrowed his eyes at the power the black Three-Two displayed became far more apparent when it pulled out of the corner much faster than he had originally thought.

'_As expected of Nakazato, his technique is very well rounded and he knows exactly how to bring out the best performance of his car. I recall Sayuki-san mentioning something about being the co-pilot of the Sileighty that once raced through Usui before me. This means I need to be very careful and use this run to study my opponent before I make my move later on.'_

Sayuki could only look on with renewed passion, after ten months since her last street race she was finally having a taste of another worthy opponent. The presence and command Yuzuru held behind the wheel of the Sileighty was not unfounded, every time she looked back there was a hint of the aura that radiated from the car. It was spirituous and simply exhilarating to watch and for a moment she was disappointed that he had chosen to follow in the first run.

Takeshi for the first time in months could only describe the elation he felt now that he was experiencing the thrill of being followed so closely. He may have not shown it, but the fierce determination in his eyes gave Sayuki the indication that he was throwing his all into the race.

Each and every corner that followed he tackled with nothing but the aid of his car's 4WD and ATTESA-ETS system. The amount of grip and traction he utilized were calculated, from his distance to the guardrail down to the maneuvers he made to set up for the coming bends had been practiced to the point where the GT-R's tires received little to no wear from them.

Takeshi could only grin broadly as he cleared the following right hairpin with more than enough speed to widen the gap by a small margin as they approached the narrow section of two successive S-turns.

Sayuki looked back and realized that C=121 wasn't very far from their position now, the Sileighty's headlights shined brightly on them as it once again moved closer following his corner exit.

'_Incredible! Even though it only runs on a single turbocharger he's managing to enter and exit corners at a much faster rate than we are! His rev-matching is flawless and it's like he can control the car's revs to the point of neutralizing the turbo lag one tends to suffer when exiting a corner. Even Mako didn't have such a 'sixth sense' when it came to that!'_

Sayuki watched the sweat beginning to trickle down from Takeshi's forehead; she knew that he was throwing his absolute best to use the Three-Two's few advantages on this particular course. She fixed her gaze on the needle and saw it climb all the way to 8500RPM before shifting up to fourth gear, blowing past the short stretch of road that required little steering from his part.

Yuzuru glared at the Skyline before him, feeling his blood pumping and heart pounding in his chest as he continued to study his opponent from behind. His heightened senses continued to pick up each and every detail from Nakazato's style and his line. It was clear to him that he had gained much experience and familiarity with the course and this only spurred him on, the high-pitched shriek of the SR20DET redtop was all he heard as it screamed at full throttle.

He knew the course like the back of his hand and if memory served him, after the second S-turn C=121 would be approaching. He absolutely loved that corner because it was the one of the few he could clear with more than enough speed to drift through it entirely.

Within seconds, he saw the bright glow of the leading Skyline's afterburner taillights. Nakazato had braked early, providing him with more than enough time to downshift and power through the winding left turn.

"Well done, keep it steady and keep your foot on the gas to let the ATTESA kick in. Stay on the inside; it's alright if the car start's to veer off slightly to the right. It'll be normal because of its induced understeer. That tactic will also block him from trying to counter from either the inside or the outside," she said.

"Got it!"

Just as Takeshi began to follow her orders to the letter, Yuzuru tapped the brakes; the sudden action shifted the car's weight load to the front as the rear once again gave way after the downshifts back to fourth gear and then third. The 16-valve motor snarled once more and then hissed after he implemented the use of his polished heel-and toe to bring the power band back up.

With practiced ease, he changed his line and swerved to the opposite side to prepare for the rapidly approaching corner. In the following sparse seconds, Sayuki looked back in amazement as she now bared witness to what she could consider the defining trait of his technique. The car had gained more than enough momentum to swerved back to the left, initiating a drift that sent it through the perilous corner at an almost blinding speed. The Sileighty's tires screeched against the asphalt as smoke filled the air as a result of the action.

Sakamoto could only look on in absolute shock at what he just witnessed from his position at the checkpoint of C=121. Never in his 24 years of existence had he ever seen someone manipulate a car with such a beautiful drift using inertia. Scrupulous, aggressive and majestic were the only words he could possibly think of to describe what he had just seen. With shaking hands, he raised his radio up to his face to begin his first status report of the night.

'_That was the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life!'_ He mentally raged.

* * *

_Usui Pass, Nagano/Gunma border (Top of the pass)_

"Th-this is S-Sakamoto c-coming in from C=121, Nakazato's got the Sileighty riding his ass and by the looks of it he's entering and exiting corners at a much faster rate than the GT-R! He just drifted through the whole corner with a feint drift! Only pros can really pull off that kind of stuff without ending up down the valley!"

Almost all the members of the Night Kids gaped with the sole exception of Shingo who was tense from the details he kept picking up from other checkpoints. He knew very well that no normal person would attack corners so recklessly and disgustingly fast at the same time. Sayuki and her partner were extremely gifted as racers; that was a fact that he would never take away from their accomplishments and Mako an extraordinary racer in her own right; seemed to pale in comparison to what he had been hearing at the moment.

Several times he had seen the famous blue Sileighty here at Usui and there was no doubt to anyone who witnessed the female duo race that they had been enormously talented by conquering practically all of their opponents to the extent where Shingo now found himself wondering just how things would be if the other half of Impact Blue were currently racing as opposed to his teammate.

The No.2 driver of the Night Kids turned away to study the members of Project D who were currently surrounding another radio that sat atop the orange S14 he knew to belong to the cocky driver that had challenged Fujiwara at Myogi and lost spectacularly in the rain what seemed so long ago.

There were a number of people he did not recognize as well that were with them, but he did spot the familiar faces of Matsumoto and Ichinose. The two mechanics were grinning widely, so much so that he began to feel a bit queasy about what else he should be expecting for the race. His eyes then drifted to the Takahashi brothers, who remained passive but very much attentive to all of the information relayed.

Then, he moved on to the young girl that had stepped out of the Sileighty with Kurokawa and in the faint light he could see quite a few similarities the older teenager shared with her.

'_His sister,'_ he concluded.

Reina wasn't able to suppress the smile that began to creep its way to her face when she heard that he brother had just passed C=121. It was unsurprising to her that he had used his signature feint drift to compensate for the lack of power one normally experiences on the corner. She knew from firsthand experience that it was just another method for him to scare and put pressure on his opponents.

Ryosuke spotted the younger Kurokawa's smile when the moonlight emerged once again from behind the few sparse clouds that inhabited the dark and starry sky. He too was hanging on to each and every word that was being broadcast and decided to strike up a conversation with the girl that was evidently still in high school.

"You remind me a lot of my younger cousin Tsugumi," he chuckled. "Only you're a bit older and more accepting of your older brother's passion for racing."

Keisuke decided to step away from the conversation in favor of discussing a few details with the two mechanics of Matsumoto Speed and Aizawa. He could never understand the soft spot his older brother held for their cousin but he had to agree with him, Reina reminded him of Tsugumi a little, mainly because of the way she jabbed Yuzuru in the ribs. His hand unconsciously rubbed his side at the imaginary bruise he had from all of his cousin's antics.

Reina gazed at the dashing medical student, unsure of how to take it before electing to smile back at him.

"Thank you I suppose, and as for accepting his passion for racing I think supportive would be a much better choice of word. He's come a very long way from all the time we spent in New Zealand and I can't help but feel glad that he's doing what he loves."

The raven haired man was genuinely surprised by the mature answer Reina gave him. "I see," he trailed. "How much time has it been since you returned to Japan?" He asked.

She rubbed her chin for a moment, as if to think back seemed to cost her some effort. "About two years ago, our parents had decided to move to Germany while my brother and I disagreed with the decision. We both missed Japan and thus decided to come back home. I'd say it's a decision that neither of us really regret."

'_Germany huh? Looks like there's good chance their father is who I think it is.'_

Things were beginning to add up for him, he may have been a bit far from confirming his suspicions but it was more than enough for Keisuke to believe when he showed him the article.

'_And he says he's self-taught, which is something that very few people can claim to have accomplished. Even if this is true I have to wonder if this is what he's capable of without any other coaching from anyone else. It's incredible, only Fujiwara and I can say with certain honesty that no one elset told us what to do.'_

Her grey eyes moved from the handsome face that was looking down at her to the white FC that was parked behind another Trueno on the side of the road.

'_Lovely car,'_ she thought to herself. From very early on Reina had discovered that she had a natural affinity for rotary engines. There was no other sound in the world that appealed to her so much as the smooth and high pitched growl of the cars that ran on turbines. At first she thought it was due to the FD that was around as she grew up whilst dealing with Kakeru and Yuzuru tinkering with it endlessly on the cool summer afternoons back in New Zealand but later on it grew on her when she asked her brother to teach her how it worked and how to maintain it.

Ryosuke followed the girl's eyes and took note of how she nodded appreciatively at the sight of his car.

"It's-"

"An RX-7," she interrupted. "Specifically an FC3S, is it yours?"

"Yes, it is a Savanna model from 1990. You really seem to know quite a bit about cars; very few people often refer to them by their chassis codes unless they tend to be avid car fanatics or street racers like us. But I'm sure it's safe to assume that your brother also happened to influence you through his attachment to vehicles and as a mechanic correct?"

Though slightly floored by Ryosuke's spot on deduction, she dipped her head silently in affirmation, realizing that there was much more to the man before her other than the usual foolhardy street racers that were a dime a dozen.

Evidently, the eldest Takahashi had done his homework in regards to her older brother and perhaps it was a bit unnerving for her to be read so easily, but she too had done her bit of research when it came to Project D and a bit of info on the two known as the Rotary Brothers as well when she heard first their names come up in a conversation with Yuzuru.

"I suppose you can say that, my upbringing had a lot to do with it since Yuzuru seemed to care more about mechanics and racing by the time he had turned 12."

'_Kakeru and Oyaji also had an enormous influence on both of us as well.'_

Reina whirled around to listen to the radio once more as Ryosuke carefully pondered her answer.

"They've already crossed the halfway checkpoint between the finish and the start line. Nakazato seems to be driving as hard as he can and the Sileighty is still close behind him! It's amazing! I never thought the Three-Two would manage to keep such a steady pace! He even managed to get through the tight hairpin smoothly."

"It seems like Nakazato has finally managed to curb one of his main weaknesses."

"How so?" Reina inquired the team leader.

Sensing an explanation was in order as every single person in the group had now set their sights on Ryosuke, he swiftly continued his train of thought.

"Do you remember when you first raced Nakazato at Akina Fujiwara-kun?"

Takumi nodded, "Yes."

"Well," Ryosuke continued. "Back then, Nakazato often had a very difficult time controlling the wear on his tires during the race and with good reason. He favored a fairly aggressive and very dynamic driving style that generally wasn't suitable for a GT-R. You have to remember that its 4WD system is something that is crucial for an even distribution of power and when you add in the amount of torque and horsepower the engine produces, it puts a heavy strain on the tires. In other words, because of the erratic pace Nakazato would adopt due to his growing frustrations and the heavy load of the Three-Two's body, the front tires would suffer more when he steered through the slopes of Akina."

Reina mulled the words over for a moment as looks of understanding dawned on Takumi, Kenta and Ryuji.

"But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't be able to prevent the wear from plaguing him either way," she said.

Now it was Ryosuke's turn to be surprised as he stared at the young girl curiously, having already considered such a possibility within his calculations.

While the explanation his team leader had offered had certainly cleared up the matter in his head, the new statement posed by girl he knew to be called Reina threw him off all over again as he tried to carefully find the answer on his own. Takumi may have come a very long way from the ignorant street racer he once was, but he was still by no means an expert.

Matsumoto too understood what the girl meant and urged her to go on. "What do you mean Reina-chan?"

"If you think about it, Nakazato can definitely preserve his tires by adopting a smoother line and a steadier pace, but there will be a point in time that he's going to have to use the extra grip in his tires to try and challenge my brother on the uphill. I'd bet everything I have that he's going to try and push much harder once the next round begins. This in turn, would mean that he would be putting more strain on the tires and wear them out much faster. The understeer won't help Nakazato much at all, which means he'll end up struggling if there is a third round."

Keisuke was impressed by the full analysis Reina had just simplified for them all in a matter of minutes. He may have understood what his brother had explained earlier, but it always took a while for him to process the whole thing.

'_She has the brains, and if she applies that mind to becoming a street racer she may even become just as formidable as her brother.'_ Ryosuke surmised.

Akio smiled to himself as he reached out for the radio, grabbing it with his hand as a strong wave of excitement, he was definitely anticipating the next time the two of them would have another impromptu race at Usui. The last few times had been with the FD, but now that the Sileighty had proven to be its worthy replacement he was eager to see how it performed with his own eyes.

"This just in, Nakazato and the Sileighty are closing in on the bridge. They just blew past the final narrow straight with the GT-R still in the lead. It looks like the Sileighty hasn't tried to overtake yet, but he is pressuring Nakazato. They're almost there so tell us what you see from the bridge checkpoint!"

"Understood!" Izumi responded from his end of the line.

As other members of the Night Kids surrounded Shingo and the radio atop his EG, the silence among them was almost deafening. Every single one of them had either expressions of worry, or jumpy. None of them had expected Kurokawa to put up a hard fight against Nakazato's R32.

Meanwhile, all attending members of the Akina SpeedStars were torn between who to root for. They had only managed to gather a glimpse of the young man who happened to drive the infamous Sileighty and from what Iketani had been able to see and hear, the kid was by no means in the amateur class they were in. That much was obvious, and whilst Itsuki would occasionally cry out whilst shaking in excitement he continued to take heed of every word from the people scattered across the checkpoints who delivered reports periodically.

"I can hear them close by, they're turning the corner as I speak, and there they are! Nakazato's still ahead but the Sileighty continues to gain on him! Nakazato just entered the bridge; he's sticking close to the inside-wait what the, the Sileighty's going for the pass on the outside! He's challenging the GT-R at the corner!? He's going in extremely fast; he's starting to drift on the outside lane! Is this guy crazy!?"

There was a bit of static in the background as everyone glared at their radios with varied emotions running through them.

"That's it this guy is an absolute madman! He drifted through the entire bridge without even crossing the centerline even once! He got really close to passing the GT-R but he botched the exit since Nakazato managed to pull out before him because he closed the gap he had left.

"Damn it!" Keisuke hissed in frustration. He had hoped that Kurokawa would have managed to pass him and finish the race right then and there, but apparently it wasn't meant to be. The blonde man's eyes then landed on Reina who appeared all too comfortable with the whole situation for his comfort.

'_She knows something; a normal person wouldn't just stay calm knowing that their brother just had the chance to pass and win the race.'_

This development was difficult for Ryosuke to comprehend. Fujiwara had told him that on the bridge if one would take the inside line there was always a small gap to allow a car to pass through. Had it been him racing, he was sure that he would have gone for the chance if it meant winning the race. On this particular occasion, he too hoped Reina would explain this strange maneuver.

Noticing that it was now her turn to give them all an explanation she sighed, gathering her thoughts in order before verbally reiterating them.

"I've been on this pass more than enough times to the point that I've already lost count. Throughout those rides in which I sat beside Yuzuru, I noticed that at one specific point in the downhill run of the course there is a spot on the bridge that gives the illusion of a small gap. If your opponent were to use logic and take the inside lane, you're essentially blocking the person behind you even if you attempt to overtake them. The truth is that if you try to go for that open space, you may end up losing much more than just the race because of the short distance before the guardrail curves to the right. My brother knows this from experience, so the only reason he did that was to try and put even more pressure on Nakazato."

'_He's testing Nakazato's endurance. If he manages to last long enough to try and go for a pass on the next round he's going to need to be patience and endure as much as possible in order to even try and go for a surefire chance…'_

Ryosuke knew that the race was still far from over and the real challenge began on the following round. From the short amount of time he had been able to watch Kurokawa closely, it continually dawned on him just how similar they were with their perceptions and attitudes on the pass. They both liked to study opponents and use their own tactics against them, and more importantly, play mind games on them in order to systematically make them crack under pressure. It was unsettling for him and at the same time he enjoyed this fact thoroughly.

Whereas Takumi had gained his attention and fostered his desire to grow new talents, Yuzuru had gained his curiosity. His deep knowledge as a mechanic and the passion he harbors as a street racer were things he was also greatly impressed with and while he had a feeling that Takumi and Yuzuru were on some level more or less equal in terms of technique, Fujiwara had the same capability to use his opponent's own tricks against them and push past his limits at every race.

It occurred to him that he still had much to learn about Yuzuru and the extent of his technique in order to be able to judge him properly against his two aces because he was still young. Kurokawa would undoubtedly continue to grow in Gunma and both Keisuke and Takumi too would do the same with each passing race.

'_And that just makes it all the more interesting,'_ he reflected.

* * *

Sayuki sighed in relief as soon as they cleared the bridge. She certainly hadn't expected Yuzuru to begin his assault there of all places. She had seen the gap, and tried to warn Takeshi before it was too late but the man reacted instantly and exited the corner before the Sileighty managed to poke in any more than its nose.

Takeshi however, had grown far more cautious now that Yuzuru had made his first attempt. The rational part of his mind screamed that there had been a very good reason as to why he had held back up until now. No one was that patient, and that scared him. Throughout this first round, he had utilized the line Sayuki had developed for his own use. He was grateful for the big part she had played in that, because now that the first run was almost over he would happily unleash the full potential of his GT-R to end the race on the uphill.

'_I have no intention of letting this race get past the second round! Sorry kid, but now the gloves come off. Now you're going to get a real taste of what my Three-Two is capable of!'_

"Ease in to the corner Takeshi, don't abuse the throttle. We're going to need every bit of power for the next round." Sayuki reminded him.

"I know," Takeshi managed to say over the loud, thundering roar of his RB26 powered Skyline.

Despite all of his efforts, Yuzuru still could not refrain from grinning. Nakazato had taken the bait and his line had now shifted to a more aggressive stance. With only a long series of narrow s-turns coming up for another stretch he knew that a most of the more severe corners were already behind them.

For now, he was content to simply watch Nakazato and prepare for the chase that he had been craving as the final test for his Sileighty.

After a total of five consecutive corners in which he guided the car through them without any flashy drifts or moves, Yuzuru took note that the Three-Two had slowed down considerably. Since that could only mean that they had reached the finish line for the downhill run, he hit the brakes and began a gradual descent in gears.

He pulled the parking brake as soon as he left the car in neutral and swung the rear in a complete 180° handbrake turn. He sucked in a breath, his head still reeling from every detail he had taken in from their first run.

Despite his more analytic approach to the way he raced, he often struggled to fight off his instinctual habit of going for every opening he saw. With the line the GT-R had adopted earlier, Nakazato seemed to be trying to tempt him and go for the pass.

'_I'd bet that it was Sayuki-san who developed that part of the plan; if it weren't for the fact that I'm choosing to bide my time I'm sure I would have taken the bait.'_

Yuzuru glanced at the rearview mirror to see Nakazato flash his high beams, the sign to continue fromm where they left off.

'_Alright, now is when I get serious. Try to keep up because we're going to race at my pace from here on.'_

Resting his hand on the shift knob, he gave the car a few revs and listened to the whistle of the Garrett turbocharger under the hood followed by the airy release of the blowoff valve. He set the car in first gear and began to continually redline at 9000RPM before he lowered the handbrake. The Sileighty took off in a flash, as its rear tires gushed out large clouds of smoke.

Sayuki marveled at the sudden acceleration as the GT-R followed close behind, slowly gaining back the distance Yuzuru had managed to put between them following the restart of the race.

Like a pair of loud, rapacious dogs, the two Nissan engines resonated across the dark valley to the extent of being heard a great distance away from the bridge. Takesi's R32 remained glued to his opponent's rear bumper.

Between the two vehicles, there was a distance of just two meters between them. Nakazato remined entirely focused on finding any openings for the overtake as the first hairpin approached them.

Without breaking any stride, Yuzuru blazed through it with a simple drift after entering it at a relatively high speed. Takeshi rolled through the corner with remarkable accuracy, allowing the ATTESA-ETS to take effect and push him out of it with the minimal effects of understeer.

'_Now that I get the chance to see him in action from behind, I'm starting to get the same vibes I had when Mako and I first raced Takumi-kun and his Eight-Six… He's by no means normal, and for that reason we have to be very careful when we try pulling any moves on him. He knows this course like the back of his hand and I won't allow anyone else's knowledge spanning mere months overcome the one I've had in this place for years; even if you drive a Sileighty!' _

"Pedal to the metal Takeshi, I want you to use all 380 horses of power when we approach the next few bends! They're all minor so give it everything you've got! There aren't any corners that should prove challenging for your car until we get to the bridge!"

Takeshi stayed quiet, but followed the instructions derived from his co-pilot. He may have not liked the repetitive sections of S-turns that littered the touge but for once, he appreciated that these weren't as severe from others. Slowly but surely, he drew closer and closer to the Sileighty. With his foot rooted on the gas, he shuddered when the strong burst of power continued to perform at optimum level.

The Night Kids leader had to admit, the handling and balance of his beloved R32 had improved drastically in the short time span of a month. Even the brakes and body complimented one another. The pinnacle of Yuzuru's mechanical genius however, laid within the car's suspension settings. Its instant response coupled with the extraordinary power of its twin turbochargers gave him everything he needed to win. That much was certain.

Just as the elder Kurokawa had expected, Nakazato had upped the ante. The man was showing no signs of backing down and this made him all the more concerned that he would attempt something in the coming corners.

'_I'd better be careful now. Originally I was planning on prolonging the race into the third round, but I may just have to throw that plan out the window; for now I'll focus on building as much of a lead as I can and see if I can end this sooner rather than later.'_

A month prior Yuzuru wouldn't have thought twice about tuning the car if a customer but now proved to be almost an entirely different circumstance. _'I just had to go and make things harder for myself.'_

With only three corners left before they hit the bridge section again, he readily expected Taleshi to try and gain the advantage on the inside. The maneuver was his best option and yet, entirely predictable. It wouldn't make sense if he challenged at the bridge.

'_But there's still a chance nonetheless.'_

For the better part of the round, Sayuki had continually been studying and watching all of the quirks and habits that came with Yuzuru's style. She was sure that he had been able to do the same to them on their first downhill run and now, was her turn to carefully gauge his skills.

The day she had sat beside him in the FD had been a blur and admittedly, she had not been able to gather too much from him due to how transfixed she had been during its course. But now, she had the chance to see his line and the rhythm he had whenever he took on another corner.

Never had she been able to see someone drive so smoothly and aggressively at the same time. All of his antics behind the wheel of the gorgeous Sileighty ahead of them were meticulously calculated and executed with a combination of precision and flair. It amazed her how the teenager could be so calm and collected in his endeavors. There was no doubt in her mind that if Takeshi had been designated to follow instead of leading in the first round, he would have lost his patience and abused his tires.

Her training had definitely made him grow into a more patient driver, but his infamous temper was still lurking somewhere within him. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to emerge unless it was absolutely necessary.

Easily sensing that they only had one more corner before they finally hit the bridge, she decided to give Takeshi his first chance.

"We're almost to the bridge, right before that there is a very short straightaway that may allow you to get through him! This is one of the best shots you have, so try and go for it!"

"Hai!"

The Skyline exited the corner hot on the heels of the Sileighty which had taken the inside lane, speeding up in preparation for the bridge as it shifted into third gear. Since no other option was available, Takeshi immediately moved over to the outside lane and floored the accelerator with no restraints.

Sayuki felt herself be thrown back into her seat again from the car's sudden acceleration.

For the first time in the entire race, Yuzuru was caught by surprise. His eyes widened considerably when he took in the fact that the GT-R was no longer in his rearview mirror, rather almost halfway next to him.

'_Shit! This isn't good! Not good at all!'_

The only bargaining chip he had left to pull him out of this situation was the same thing he had use on Ryosuke when he first met him. The GT-R was much heavier coming out of the corner and without any straight it would end up losing its proximity to him.

'_Fuck it,'_ he decided. _'I'm not going to lose here!'_

Throwing all reservations he had out the window, Yuzuru too gunned the gas pedal and shifted to fourth gear as soon as the needle hit 9000RPM. He put everything he had into it, knowing that he would have to force the GT-R to the outside as much as possible.

Yuzuru took only a split second to glare out his window, seeing the black Skyline beside him. The two cars barely even fit on both lanes and the amount of usable road before the bridge was quickly running out for both of them. One of them would have to yield to the other, the question was who would?

* * *

At this point Reina was positively shaking; she had not expected her brother's opponent to make such a ballsy challenge with barely any road left before the guardrail curved to the right. The thing that scared her the most wasn't having her brother lose the race, but the consequences if the charge backfired on Nakazato; not Yuzuru.

"Holy freaking shit! Nakazato's trying to overtake the Sieighty from the outside! Will he even make it!? They've only got a few meters left before they have to slow down for the corner and none of them seem to be giving in!"

Takumi was shocked by what he was hearing; Nakazato had certainly improved by leaps and bounds since their race but what continued to enthrall him even more was that this Kurokawa seemed to have no care in regards to his well-being. The downhill ace knew he would do the same thing if he were in the in a similar situation and very few people ever had the guts to even go head to head on such a hard corner.

'_Can he manage to pull through? Can the Sileighty scare Nakazato enough to shake him off from his challenge?'_ He asked himself.

"This is what I thought would happen," Ryosuke spoke up.

All heads turned, focusing on him once more to hear his explanation.

"While Nakazato's skills have definitely improved with the aid of his co-pilot, we all have to remember once again that Usui is a pass that holds few, if any straights. Because his GT-R is a car better suited for a pass with a number of longer straights and roads that are not as narrow, he has to utilize every possible advantage even when it seems to be the most implausible. He's trying to force Kurokawa-kun to give way and allow him to take the lead. But if neither of them brakes, they may end up losing much more than this race."

"But doesn't the GT-R have the advantage in terms of power? Shouldn't that mean that Nakazato has a better chance to pass his opponent with his superior acceleration?" Kenta asked.

Reina shook her head. "Not necessarily," she replied before Ryosuke.

The man smiled at her and gestured for her to continue, clearly intrigued by her immense knowledge in pass racing.

"The GT-R may have the advantage in power, but depending on where he launched his assault on the straight he may have just nullified his chance. On that specific straightaway, the lanes are so narrow that two cars can just barely squeeze by. You have to remember that Skylines in general are infamous because they understeer like a whale," A number within the group exchanged looks of amusement at her unique description.

'_Never mind what I thought earlier,'_ Keisuke mused. '_I like her.'_ Any person who shared the same opinion as him on GT-Rs deserved his praise.

"Because of its heavy body, the ATTESA and 4WD system, there is a limit to the amount of power you can procure when you're about to steer for a corner. If Nakazato challenged earlier, then maybe he would have a chance to pass my brother."

'_And for now let's hope onii-chan pulls something out of his bag of tricks. Improvise if you have to,'_ was her frantic thought.

Then, all of a sudden their radio clamored once more to deliver the outcome of Nakazato's attempt for the overtake.

"Th-this is Izumi from the bridge-,"

* * *

In the next sparse seconds Yuzuru still had no idea how he would be able to shake off Nakazato from his side. The blasted Three-Two had blocked him from trying to change his line and by now they were only a few meters from the point in which they had a safe distance to brake and set up for the next corner.

His eyes scanned the road, looking for any form of opening he could use in order to slip out of this nasty situation.

His brown gaze continued to flicker between the guardrail and a very small, subtle gap that would be accessible if the GT-R would give way.

'_It's the only chance I'll get, come on!'_

Takeshi could only look on in horror as his carefully crafted plan backfired on him, the Sileighty continued to race head and undeterred as its driver seemed to be flooring it to keep him from passing.

Sayuki too was shocked to see that Yuzuru would even go as far to attempt to undertake such a foolish, dangerous, and reckless action. If it weren't for her concern for his safety and Takeshi's concentration she would have already begun to shout at him.

Her companion however, expressed just how disturbed he was.

"Brake before it's too late you moron! Do you have a death wish!? Just brake!"

Of all the times, Takeshi could now feel that he was starting to lose control of his car to its understeer just as they entered the corner.

Sayuki whipped her head to her right, seeing the fear and irritation Takeshi was experiencing because of Yuzuru's sudden course of action. Her concern however, was immediately replaced by a growing trepidation when the car's induced understeer began to severely affect its handling and with no space left over to curb it, they would most likely end up crashing into the guardrail.

'_At this rate, if one of them doesn't brake we'll end up at the bottom of the valley!_

Despite all of his desire to win the race, Takeshi had made a vow that he would never allow another nick on his car after two long and expensive repairs. He knew it would be a fool's errand to even attempt to continue his challenge from the outside, and with Sayuki sitting beside him he was ready to give in.

Grudgingly, he let out a frustrating growl as he slammed the brakes and downshifted, watching the Sileighty retain the lead and drift through the corner with such speed that it executed a full, four wheel drift that somewhat clouded their vision from all the smoke that continued to escape from all of its four tires. Takeshi struggled to keep everything under his grasp and ultimately succeeded in drawing his beloved GT-R out from its nearly close shave with the guardrail but the amount of speed he had lost through the corner had now cost him dearly.

Izumi could only watch in stunned silence as he saw the aggressive drift the Sileighty utilized to clear the corner in dramatic fashion. The skill and beauty of it had captivated so much that he struggled to believe that someone could even pull off such a godly move. Had it not been for the help of the person standing next to him, he too would not have noticed the lead the car had just built on the GT-R. He could scarcely believe that the silver streak of the car in the lead had gotten through the following left bend before Nakazato had even managed to exit the bridge.

Throughout it all Nakazato continued to floor the accelerator, trying in earnest to regain the distance that his mistake had cost him. All he could now see was the glowing red trail of the Sileighty's taillights as it seemingly disappeared from his line of sight behind another corner.

Using all the power he had at his disposal, he tore through the following bend and then the long, banking right hander. But still, all he could see was that same ghostly glow emanating from its lights as it turned another corner.

Sayuki stared at the dimming taillights with a look of utter incredulousness now that she registered this new detail. _'He's picked up the pace! At first I thought that he was running at his limit but I was wrong! He's turning corners and exiting them at an even faster rate than he ever had earlier! Was he hiding his true potential during the downhill!?'_

Even through all of his efforts, Nakazato was beginning to feel the gradual loss of grip from his front tires more and more as he continued his attempts to close the now large gap between the two cars. It was obvious to the two inhabitants in the Skyline that they had made a great miscalculation from their first and only attempt to gain the lead. Sayuki felt partly responsible for costing Nakazato the race and it soon became apparent as they struggled to play catch-up that they would no longer be able to win the race.

Takeshi was disappointed about that, but a smile managed to fights its away across his lips as he now realized something that set Kurokawa apart from normal street racers like him.

'_He's the kind of driver who has no qualms about pushing his car to the limit. He adapts and that in turn allows him to evolve and sometimes take far more dangerous risks like the one on the bridge. He's insane alright, but he's also a real racing genius that's still in the making. I can only hope that I'll be able to watch him closely just like Fujiwara,'_ he contemplated.

* * *

A few minutes after, the Sileighty crossed the finish line and clocked at just under a total of 7:26 on the uphill run of the course. With the crowd's intensity growing all the more loudly, Yuzuru parked his car and leaned back into his seat.

'_I underestimated Nakazato, I never thought he would try and overtake me right before the bridge of all places. If I hadn't gone for the small gap, I would've lost the lead. For some reason, I don't feel too satisfied that I won by exploiting the Three-Two's weakness… You're an amazing driver Nakazato-san, the first person I've ever seen driving a GT-R with such a smooth and refined line.'_

Wiping the sweat he had on his brow, he felt around his forehead to realize the ends of his bangs were matted from all of the exertion he had put to driving at his absolute best. He didn't really care about it, but chuckled when he remembered how his sister had told him to get a haircut earlier that day.

Knowing that it would take some time for the turbo to cool off, he exited the car and left it idling. The GT-R's booming roar assaulted his ears. He didn't have to look over to see the car cross the finish line a full 13 seconds after him; it continued its trek and blasted past him before stopping abruptly. It's tires screeched, brakes glowing a bright orange hue as Nakazato and Sayuki both stepped out of the vehicle.

Whereas the young woman's expression was sullen, Nakazato to the surprise of many held a pleasant smile on his face. Yuzuru and Shingo both knew that look very well; it was one of pure satisfaction. The man had given his all in the race when he was both in the lead and the short time he followed.

One thing Yuzuru lamented was that they had not been able to make it last longer. Such was the fate of cat and mouse chases, they often tended to last a relatively short amount of time. There were cases in which they would last much longer than three rounds but such an occasion was enormously rare in itself.

Takeshi stepped up to a tired but complacent looking Yuzuru and extended his hand with a smile on his face. Yuzuru too bowed his head as a form of respect before shaking hands with him.

"Just for the record," Takeshi began. "I would have had you on that corner had the understeer not begun to act up. I'll admit again that you did a fabulous work on my Three-Two and I can't thank you enough for that. Every time I floored the gas at a corner I rarely came up with any understeer unless it was a hard one. The handling was smooth and the weight distribution of exquisite. You gave me an even better car than the one I entrusted to you."

Yuzuru gave the pair a bashful grin whilst scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well to be honest, I agree with you to a certain extent. You certainly would have been able to pass me before we hit the bridge but under only two circumstances."

Sayuki stared at the brown haired mechanic inquisitively, wracking her brain to try and come up with other alternatives during their first and only attempt before the bridge. Eventually, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"How so?" She asked him.

"The first chance you had was right after you cleared the corner leading in to the straightaway. Had you tried to direct your point of attack earlier, I guarantee you that you would have won… The second was at the corner; in case you noticed there was a very tiny gap between the guardrail and your car that would have enabled you to keep accelerating. The most important detail to this is that while on the downhill, it doesn't really work as a point of attack, on the uphill it is very possible." He paused for a moment, allowing them to register his words.

"Between both of our cars, there was plenty of space for you to squeeze in and keep trying but it looks like you didn't see it."

Shingo was flabbergasted by the teenager's in depth analysis. Very few people could even hope to possess such sharp eyes and predict an opponent's move before they did it. For a moment the blonde man's eyes darted between Ryosuke Takahashi and the mechanic, now grasping the notion that both men were very alike in that sense.

Both Sayuki and Takeshi traded staggered looks, both of their eyes lighting up in clear understanding.

"Y-you managed to calculate all of that in just a matter of split seconds?" She breathed.

"Uh yeah," he said sheepishly. "I don't know, but I just have this habit of seeing things that don't appear to be there. It's helped me many times in the past and when I forced you into submission Nakazato-san. It gives you the illusion that something entirely different may happen and it scares my opponents. A bit underhanded, but it works."

Though he did not show it, Ryosuke was far more than impressed by Yuzuru's combination of analytical and instinctual approach to racing. This convinced him only more and more of the questions that were hanging over his head. Tonight had convinced him to speak with Kurokawa and Ichinose once again. He had yet to assess the skills the latter had behind the wheel but there was no denying that the ones he did have as a mechanic were practically unrivalled barring a few exceptions.

'_He was holding back on the downhill; I know this because of what I saw two weeks ago. Yuzuru only got serious right after Nakazato showed that he wasn't messing around. He may be humble and good natured, but the difference in skill between them is obvious. Once Kurokawa-kun turned that bridge, a switch was flipped. I would have done the same if I had been in that position and raced flat out no holds barred after something like that. This just goes to show that he's continuing to grow as a street racer as well.'_

Takeshi snorted, "That's pretty freaky Kurokawa but interesting nonetheless. Either way, I still expect an explanation from you as to why you didn't reveal yourself earlier so leave tomorrow open. We'll all meet up at a diner in Matsuida to pass the time. How does that sound?"

Seeing no other reason to deny the request Yuzuru bowed, "It's alright. I know you have many questions about me Sayuki-san; I haven't forgotten any of them. Once again Nakazato-san, allow me to thank you for praising my work once more."

Sayuki gave him a one of her most charming smiles but even Takeshi shuddered at the hint of mischief hidden behind the sickly sweet tone of her voice. "Yeah you'd better Yuzuru-kun, I think we've all waited long enough."

The Night Kids leader waved him off nonchalantly, "Don't be so formal now Kurokawa, I'm not even that old."

He turned around and walked over to his GT-R with Sayuki following him close behind. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow!

By then, many members of the Night Kids had decided to follow their leader's example and dejectedly move back to the parking lot and collect their cars. Some were a bit despondent that their most talented racer had lost but they really couldn't be too angry about it either when the man himself looked far more relaxed about it than they thought he would. Nakazato had certainly changed in such a short span of time under the tutelage of Sayuki. That much was far more than obvious.

As the rest of the audience had begun to begin their trek to fetch their cars, Reina rushed over to her brother alongside his friends. Ryosuke and Matsumoto also joined them with smiles.

"Well done man I knew you had it in you!" Ryuji congratulated his friend with a strong clap on the back.

Yuzuru winced for a moment before he adopted a more devious look. "I've beaten a GT-R not once but twice here at Usui Ryuji, so if I were you I'd be more scared about how much I can wipe the floor with you rather than try and pretend you weren't the cause of all this."

Daisuke laughed when he saw the panic momentarily cross his older brother's visage.

Ryuji shrunk back, raising his hands up in surrender. "It was just another one of my harmless pranks, besides everything turned out just fine!"

The elder Kurokawa rolled his eyes with more humor rather than annoyance. _'I seem to recall that your pranks even landed me as Student Council Vice President once.'_

Ryouske placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You drove an incredible race today Kurokawa-kun, I knew it was a good decision to come here after all. But anyway, it's getting late so I'll keep this short. I'll stop by sometime next week again at the garage to see how far you've gotten with Keisuke's FD now that the parts have finally arrived. There's something I want to discuss with you and Ichinose so if possible I'd like to meet up with the two of you sometime in the afternoon."

He handed Akio a folded piece of paper in a manner much like he had done to Yuzuru two weeks earlier.

"This is my cell number, call me sometime during the next few days so that the three of us can sit down to have a chat. It's been a fun night Kurokawa-kun; I eagerly anticipate your next race."

Both Akio and Yuzuru agreed heartily after shaking his hand.

Ever the respectful and polite man, Ryosuke offered Reina a dazzling smile that she returned as well.

"It was a privilege to meet you Reina-san; I can see that you too have the makings of a very talented street racer with someone like your brother around to guide you. Your knowledge and perception surprised me tonight and I have to say that you're both equally more than worthy of being a Kurokawa."

Reina and her brother exchanged slightly confused glances with one another, a hidden message between the two. _'He already knows?'_

Keisuke gave each person a curt nod before following his brother back to the parking lot. Takumi was the only other person that remained in the company of Matsumoto. The former gas station worker looked a bit hesitant to ask the question lingering in his mind but at the chief mechanic's nudge he relented.

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking Kurokawa-san how did you ever get so good with engines and the like? I've only just recently begun to learn a bit more but my knowledge is very basic, perhaps even sorely lacking." He embarrassingly admitted.

Yuzuru was dumbfounded; he had not really expected Takumi to have so little experience in regards to mechanics. Normally, even an average street racer commonly had a somewhat higher perception towards cars and modifications that came with their passion. This was the first time he had ever met someone who was so ignorant about such matters but he had to admit, it was quite refreshing.

"I suppose you can say that I learned the basics from a family member, but everything else regarding the inner workings, each nail and screw, were entirely self-taught. I was fortunate enough to have all of the tools at my disposal to do so and it's because of my upbringing that I was able to. Occasionally I would have help from a few of the neighbors back when I lived abroad to help with the heavy machinery and equipment but everything else I did on my own. I even took apart my first engine before I was even 17."

Takumi quickly turned to Matsumoto, trying to discern if what he just heard was really true. He had never come across someone who had such a striking grasp on mechanics who also happened to be his age. Tonight's race had certainly been an eye opener for him, he now knew that while it was important for him to broaden his horizons and race in other prefectures with Project D, his home prefecture of Gunma would always nurture other very accomplished talents. Yuzuru was the proof of that, even if he had been away for quite some time as he was led to believe.

He now had something else to look forward to and for the first time, Takumi truly felt excited that another worthy street racer had emerged. Defeating Nakazato alone is no easy feat and he had a feeling that this would not be the first of many victories to come from Usui's new Sileighty.

A faint smile crossed Takumi's lips, a rare feat given how passive he always seemed to be.

"That's amazing Kurokawa-san, perhaps one day I'll be able to learn more from you as well. Project D has taught me many things; with the help of Ryosuke-san and Matsumoto it's been easier but it's going to take me a long time to learn. Up until now my old man has been the one to take care of my Eight-Six and its needs."

"I see… I'm guessing that he's also responsible for the engine that lies under the hood of your car. I'd like to take a look at it some other day if you don't mind. It's dark and I'm too tired right now so do you mind if I call you up one of these days? I'm keen to see your technique after everything I've heard. "

Takumi nodded, "It's alright. My race schedule doesn't begin until Keisuke-san's FD is completely repaired. I normally get out of work by 6 most days so it should be fine."

After trading contact information, Takumi shook hands once more with Yuzuru and everyone else in the group before departing in the company of Matsumoto and another teenager who seemed to be oddly thrilled about something.

"To think we met not only the famous Takahashi Ryosuke but also the driver of Akina's Eight-Six!" Daisuke exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired as hell, to think I have to drive all the way back to Maebashi to get home," Ryuji declared.

Reina glared at the blonde medical student before swatting him on the arm, "You didn't even race today."

"Today's been one massive roller coaster but I'll admit that it was both fun and exciting. You're making a name for yourself already Yuzuru, it's only a matter of time before you end up being challenged again." Akio surmised.

"I welcome them with open arms, each and every one of them. The more I have, the more I will grow as a street racer. For now, I really need to get home. Daisuke if you'd like you can crash at my place for the night. Tokyo's a long drive from here and it's too late to be out on the expressway at this time of night."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu," the youngest Aizawa said.

Ryuji frowned, feigning a hurt look while placing his hands on his chest for more dramatic effect. "You allow my brother to stay but not me? Come on the drive is still pretty long!"

Yuzuru chuckled, draping an arm over his sister's shoulder as her whispered something in her ear.

The two Aizawa's knew this behavior very well; having witnessed it countless times to recognize it as another one of Reina's infamous plots against him.

"You can stay Ryuji, but because this whole mess is your fault you're crashing on the couch instead of one of the spare guestrooms." The girl deadpanned.

"That's fair I guess."

Daisuke and Akio both had to bite back another bout of laughter when they saw the relaxed and unsuspecting Ryuji remain blissfully unaware of the devilish grin Reina had, promising that she would get him back for another one of his pranks.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence_

_12:47AM_

Right after arriving home, Yuzuru had only begun to relax when the house phone began to ring. Having just gotten out of the shower, he decided to ignore the ceaseless noise made by it while dressing into more comfortable clothes. He knew that Reina would answer it anyway.

'_Who in their right mind would even call at this hour anyway?'_

His mind was still in a daze after his first official race in Gunma and he couldn't help but think how rash his actions were when Nakazato had tried to overtake him. Sure, there might have been just enough space for both cars to squeeze by but what he did was reckless and somewhat brave. He played on the man's hesitance to move any closer to the guardrail and forced the car's understeer to act up earlier than it should have.

At the moment, he felt proud of his car's capabilities and disappointed with his overconfidence. He assured himself it would be the last time that he would ever underestimate an opponent's skills. Nakazato had given him a great wakeup call as to what racers in Gunma were capable of; those he had encountered in Kanagawa had more often than not underestimated him as well when he was still driving the FD.

'_Part of the reason was that Nakazato had not been as polished when I first encountered him back then. He must have trained with Sayuki-san for hours in order to get himself to be that familiar with Usui in just a matter of two weeks. For a while there I was actually fearful that I would lose the race.'_

Before he could continue his regular train of thought it was promptly killed when he heard a knock outside his door.

"Onii-chan pick up the phone it's for you."

Yuzuru groaned loudly, opening the door to reveal an equally tired looking Reina standing at his door in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Who the hell would want to talk to me this late at night?"

His sister rolled her eyes and turned on her heel muttering to herself about some much needed beauty sleep. An audible "Just pick it up please" was all he heard before she closed the door to her room with a resounding slam that made him jump from his place.

Heaving another sigh, Yuzuru walked back to his desk and picked up the receiver.

"Kuroka-"

"Been a while Yuzuru," he heard a deep baritone breathe on the other end of the line.

"Old man?"

* * *

A/N:

Well guys, I wanted to wrap up the whole race in one full chapter and move on from Nakazato and towards other challenges and the return of Project D (soon).

This is one chapter loaded with nothing but action to please all of you wonderful readers and I have to say, it took me quite a bit of time to squeeze my schedule around to get this done so please take some time to Read and Review!

Once again, this chapter exceeds the average limit I imposed on myself per chapter which is a minimum of 9,000 words by an additional 4,000. Goes to show how dedicated I am to this story.

Later all,

SilentAssassin11


	10. Chapter 10

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 10

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence _

_12:51AM _

"Old man?"

"Tch, I'm only in my forties gaki so watch it."

Yuzuru snorted loud enough to be heard on the other end of the line. He knew he had rubbed a sore spot the moment he uttered those first words, but he had to admit that his father's reactions to such statements were hilarious for him.

"Something funny?"

"Nothing really, just that you still hate being called old," he jeered.

He heard his father grumble something incomprehensible on his end before continuing. "Whatever kid, so how about you tell me about your race tonight with a GT-R to entertain someone who's bored out of his mind sorting some data for the next rally?"

Yuzuru arched an eyebrow at that, "Who told you about it? Reina? Mother?"

"Both," he replied. "Although it was Reina who told me it was a GT-R. She didn't exactly tell me too much but I don't think I needed to ask her to know whether or not you actually won. You're my son after all."

"Somehow you always make it sound like winning is a requirement. Who knows, maybe one day I'll lose on purpose just to piss you off," he said with dripping sarcasm.

"Ha, that'll be the day! You know better than I that it's not your style. You'd rather end up driving off a mountain in a ball of fire rather than ever lose a race on purpose!"

"You've got a point there," he acknowledged. "So what did you want to speak to me about dad? To be honest you're not the type to call out of the blue just because you're missing your dear children. Not even mother does that."

There was a brief pause on the other side and he chuckled when heard his father cursing and the telltale signs of clicks in the background told him that he was typing away on his laptop, comparing readings and data taken from other races and tests whilst compiling them to see what made his team's car perform better.

"Gee you're making me sound like a cold hearted father… But never mind that, both your mother and I miss you very much irrespective of what you may think or see."

Yuzuru fought a sigh from escaping his lips, instead he opted to frown. He already had a feeling where this was going and definitely didn't like it at the moment. Elizabeth had always been the kind of woman to share everything regarding them with their father and his rejection of the scholarship offers the previous afternoon was undoubtedly mentioned in an earlier conversation between the two.

Sensing that an answer was being expected of him, Yuzuru took a seat on his chair. "The same can be said about Reina I suppose."

"But not you?"

The brown haired mechanic considered answering truthfully for a split second before immediately dodging the question.

"I'm enjoying my freedom at the moment so I don't think I've had too much time to dwell on it. I've met some very interesting people in Gunma for the last few weeks and I can say that I don't regret leaving Tokyo one bit. It's full of enormously talented street racers and I want to test myself against them all, especially with the amount of work I put in my car."

There was another pause, slightly shorter than the previous one.

"New car? What happened to the FD?"

"I decided to retire it, the engine's going to need an overhaul very soon and truth be told, I wanted something of my own. The FD's great and all but the last thing I want to do is replace that engine, even Reina agreed with my decision and you know how much she loves that car."

"I see… So what you driving now?" There was a bit of interest laced within the man's tone; the kind that he would occasionally get whenever he was carefully mulling over the possibilities.

"A Sileighty," he answered.

"What the hell's a Sileighty?"

"You'll figure it out if you ever come back to Japan. I'm too damn lazy to even begin to describe what it is to you so it'll have to wait."

He chuckled, "I can't believe that the legendary Kurokawa Sakumo, an accomplished WRC rally driver in his own right doesn't even know what a Sileighty is."

It was a low blow Yuzuru countered with, but he'd be damned if he said he didn't enjoy their silly banter with one another. This had been more of a recent development with his father in the past few years, more than once he would feel proud about one of his accomplishments and old man would be there to downplay it and ruin the small chance he had to gloat.

Sakumo was known in his family for being a very stubborn, prideful man. His ego as a driver and mechanic alone were practically unrivalled to such an extent that those who he had worked with had nothing but a deep respect for him and his accomplishments among all WRC teams and manufactures.

Across Japan and its professional racing community, Sakumo was renowned for being the first and only WRC racer to come exceedingly close to winning the championship to come from the island nation. For a career that spanned a total of 11 years, he raced for only two factory teams. The latter of which, he currently happened to work for as a chief mechanical engineer and team principal.

More than once Yuzuru had read magazines and news pertaining to the Toyota Castrol Team and their recent exploits. His father's arrival had brought the team back from shambles after being banned a few seasons earlier and their new car happened to be extremely competitive thanks to his hard work.

"Keep it up kid, you're going to regret what you're saying when I get there."

Yuzuru froze up the moment he heard these words, dread was the only feeling he was even remotely capable of now. As much as he cared for and respected his father, among all the times he had tried to beat his course record on Usui's downhill he found himself missing his time by a considerable margin. In his eyes, it equaled to a loss and it certainly wasn't the kind of experience he wanted to replicate for foolishly taking on a challenge from a professional racer; even a retired one at that.

"D-Don't mean to tell me that you're coming back to Japan?" The teenager mentally berated himself for even showing the slightest modicum of fear in his last response. For some odd reason, he got the impression that his father was planning something… Something he definitely wouldn't like at all.

"You bet your smart ass you little brat, but that's not important. I should be arriving sometime next month, June 10th I believe is the date. I've got some business to take care of in Shibukawa with a few friends and then I've got to head to Tochigi as well. Do you think you can drive your dear old man once I'm in Gunma?" Sakumo asked in an all too gentle voice.

'_Now you call yourself an old man. Is he going senile on me?'_ Almost immediately he killed those thoughts. _'Hell no! This is all just an act to get me to do him a favor.'_

"You have friends?" He asked with undisguised skepticism.

Sakumo groaned at his son's attempt to humor himself, already knowing better than to simply reply with another quip. If they kept this up they would be at it all night.

"As hard as it is for you to believe Yuzuru, yes, I do have friends. I'm going to set a bit of paperwork in order with the DMV at Shibukawa with the help of a man by the name Masashi, remember him?"

"The name sounds vaguely familiar, so once I meet him I suppose I will recognize him. But why what are you up to that you're not telling me?" His curiosity was officially piqued the moment Sakumo named something related to the DMV. The only thing he could think of that normally took such a long while to process in relation to permits and registration was a car.

"Nothing that concerns you yet, but I will tell you that I'm sending a few parts down to a Masashi's shop which also happens to be in Shibukawa. I'm faxing over the full inventory of everything and I want to make sure that you can account for all of them. While most of them are coming from a number of sources in Japan there are a few that are spares from the TTE team that I picked up here in Cologne."

Grabbing a pen from his desk, he began to jot down most of the information given to him by his father. Apparently, he had taken on a side project and he was eager to see what it was. As the fax machine sprung to life and began the print out of the list, he took the chance to see if his father would tell him more.

"Why are you being so secretive dad? Do you not trust me enough to know everything?"

"It's got nothing to do with that. I just want to see the priceless look on your face when you see what all this is for. Be prepared for a trip down memory lane kid cause you're gonna get a few lessons soon enough," the team principal reveled.

Realizing that any other attempts to goad more information out of someone as stubborn as his father would lead him nowhere, he leaned back to his seat in frustration, casually spinning his pen around his thumb.

"Can I at least have the name of Masashi's shop so that I can look up the address later? When do you expect the parts to be in so that I can head over and check things out? Shibukawa isn't exactly within walking distance from here you know?"

"The shop's name is Suzuki Motors and the parts should all be in by next week. I arranged express shipping and they've all been already packed up and shipped off. I'll give Masashi a call and let him know you'll be coming over one of these days."

"Right…" he trailed off. "I hope you know that I can't pick you up from the airport whenever you get here, I've got work and Reina's got school. Take a train from Tokyo and it should put you in Matsuida Station in about an hour or a little more. I'll pick you up from the station then."

"Hai," Sakumo said lazily. "Now that that's been cleared up, I spoke to your mother earlier today."

'_Great, here we go.' _Yuzuru thought annoyingly.

He had expected as much from his mother after all; she tended to have made a habit of it each and every time after another failed attempt to rope him in on a scholarship offer. One good thing that did come of it all however, was Sakumo's outright refusal to force him to do anything he didn't want. His father always happened to take his side in the matter and he supported his decision wholeheartedly; something he was very grateful for.

"And what, pray tell did she say?"

Sakumo nearly flinched at the iciness his son displayed when he mentioned his wife. While he was none too happy with the way his family rarely interacted with one another, the relationship between Elizabeth and Yuzuru had grown considerably sour in the last two years and he knew that the boy had a good reason to. Despite the joint effort between Reina and he nothing seemed to work to try and get them to talk to one another. Sakumo had told her not to try to convince their son anymore and she still went and did it.

'_Their personalities can be so similar sometimes that is scary,' _the senior Kurokawa reflected.

"She gave up. You actually made that obstinate mother of yours quit on something," his father declared with a mixture of incredulousness and amusement.

Normally, Yuzuru would have reacted to such news with utter surprise. Elizabeth was infamous for talking people in to do something and even he had to admit that this was a first. Nevertheless, his exhaustion outweighed any other emotion he was capable of feeling at the moment.

"Well that's good," he replied through a thin smile. "It's about time she understood where I'm coming from. You had this discussion with your own parents when you decided to go pro back then as well and she should know that being the son of a former WRC driver tends to influence you when you're a kid. Even Reina's been expressing more of an interest; just the other day she got her first few lessons in learning how to drift. I started off easy and suggested that she learn how to rev match first with heel-and-toe and double clutching."

Sakumo chuckled, a smile of his own forming on his lips now that his daughter too was following in his footsteps. "And how did she do?"

"You never heard me say this old man, and if you ever bring it up I will deny it," the young man warned.

"Alright, just tell me now before I lose my patience."

"My ego suffered a major blow when she picked up both techniques in less than an hour! It took me weeks to perfect them both and she comes in and mastered it on her first day!"

In a rare moment of extreme out of character-ness, Sakumo burst out laughing when he heard what his son just admitted.

Much to his chagrin, Yuzuru wisely chose to remain silent; his twitching left eye being the only indication that he was more than miffed as he patiently waiting for his father to finish.

"O-okay, I really needed that. Let's get back on topic 'cause I really want to get all these readings done before I turn in for the night. So tell me, how's everything? You've won your first race on a Gunma pass against a GT-R no less, that's good but I don't think that I need to tell you that you're going to need to challenge yourself a whole lot more against all kinds of cars in order to grow and broaden your horizon. When I was your age I was far more capable than you are now so get a move on kid."

"You suck at giving pep talks old man," he growled out. "Besides, the reason I'm even awake is because someone decided that it would be a good idea to call knowing I'm seven hours ahead in terms of time zones."

Sakumo gave an audible snort, "Not my problem. I know a man who would get up each and every day before the crack of dawn to make tofu deliveries up at and comeback down just before the sun was up; fastest guy to ever race the downhill there and he beat me many times wherever and whenever I challenged him. If people called me a psycho behind the wheel, he was morbidly insane," he fondly recalled.

'_Only you would ever brag about something like that old man,'_ Yuzuru mentally groused.

Despite these thoughts, he really couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled when he managed to register the entire comment. Part of the reason was because he had already met an enormously talented driver only a few hours prior that just so happened to have a an Eight-Six displaying the family name in kanji, and tofu shop in hiragana on the driver's side. And now that he added in the fact that the car had become synonymously known as Akina's Eight-Six, the possibility that the person Sakumo was referring to was most likely Takumi's father.

"By any chance did he happen to drive an AE86 Trueno with a decal reading Fujiwara Tofu Shop?" He asked.

"Yeah it is; I take it you've encountered it then? From the little I've been told, his son is carrying it but he's very vague about all of it. Bunta's known to be both stubborn and secretive so I couldn't get anything else out of him."

'_Speak for yourself,'_ he mused.

"I think I sort of remember meeting him once but I was very young, though I can't seem to recall anything else. But just so you know, I met his son a few hours ago at my race with the Three-Two. He's literally about as old as I am but he's never been defeated. He racing now with team called Project D under the leadership of Takahashi Ryouske, pretty cool guy and both a genius mechanic and street racer. I met him a few weeks ago as well. They're the interesting lot I told you about."

"Takahashi Ryouske?" Sakumo couldn't hold back the surprise in his voice as he repeated the name. Even he had heard of the young and famous driver that had conquered Akagi with his FC. Many of his fellow Japanese engineers and crew had often spoken about him through the street races in which they had seen and magazines they brought back with them. At 23 years of age, the man known as Akagi's White Comet had been seriously courted by several professional teams in Japan, and the Toyota Team Europe had also expressed a desire to sign him but quickly relented when he rebuffed all other offers.

"You've heard of him?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Who hasn't? Apparently it's all my younger workers seem to talk about every now and then. He's also got a younger brother I believe, who's also been attracting quite a bit of attention."

"Yeah Keisuke, he seems a bit hot headed but I get these pretty strong vibes from him. There's a good reason why he's also gone undefeated with Project D and I'm keen on challenging him as well. Today's race was good fun and I can't wait for my next race, whenever that is."

This time, Sakumo allowed a smile to pass his lips as he absentmindedly twirled the phone chord with one hand while the other was tossing his zippo lighter up and down in a continuous cycle.

"Perhaps you should try joining a team, back in my days there weren't that many tight knit groups that would do such things. It's a learning experience and it brings you challenges left and right without having to go out and look for them yourself," he suggested.

Yuzuru leant deeper into his chair, carefully placing his feet on his desk as he gave the idea a more prolonged thought. While the prospect of having constant challenges did appeal to him, he also had to consider the possibility that not all of those drivers would at the very least be at Nakazato's level. Since his arrival to Japan he had gone undefeated, such a feat was something he prided himself in but he was well aware that no person could keep on winning forever. Sooner later, he would lose. It was just a matter of when and to whom.

"Hm, I don't know, I suppose I'll have to think about it." He remarked.

Sakumo chuckled once again, "I'll leave you to it then. I still can't believe that it's been so many years since I had my last street race, I even risked the suspension of my racing license but it was more than worth it. Even when I tried using every trick in the book Bunta still found a way to beat both me and Kogashiwa. By the way Yuzuru, keep an eye out for his son as well, I've been told that he's just as crazy as his father was back in my day."

'_Oh for the love of-'_

Yuzuru glared at the ceiling, grumbling under his breath about manipulative fathers. While he did not mind begin kept in the dark, it was annoying to be kept on a need to know basis. Nevertheless a loud groan escaped him as his father waited for a reply.

"I didn't know you had friends old man, but good to know. I'll keep an eye out for that Kogashiwa guy you mentioned, but do you have any idea to where I can find him?"

"No," Sakumo answered far too quickly for his liking.

'_Before you get to challenge either Kogashiwa or Fujiwara you're going to need a little push in a different direction. I may not exactly know the capabilities of your Sileighty, but I want you to learn how to handle even the more robust and difficult cars to drive. If you really want to go pro, you're going to need to use everything at your disposal as a stepping stone to take you to the next level. Even if you have to go back to an older car with less power, your skills will become more sharp and attuned to each and every detail that you won't even realize it. You may go into a slump for a while, but its normal; after I'm done with you Yuzuru, you'll be even faster than you ever were before.' _

"I was only able to talk to him for a little while so I couldn't get too much out of him with all the work I had piled up. I'll get back to you on it when I hear more. In the meantime, get some sleep 'cause everyone's gonna want to race you sooner or later. Remember that you're the new kid on the block, I'm sure you've already caused quite the uproar across Gunma if this GT-R is as well-known as Reina said it is," the engineer quickly amended.

Yuzuru yawned, "Yeah you're right. I would've been sleeping by now if it weren't for you so later oyaji. Call me a few days before you leave Germany so I know by what time you get here."

Knowing that his son was only trying to rile him up again, Sakumo chose to ignore the jab altogether and settled for wishing him a goodnight.

"Later Yuzuru and good luck with your work, tell Reina once again that I wish her a happy birthday from my part once more and that I'll see you both soon."

* * *

_Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture_

_Sunday, May 10__th_

_1:31PM_

It had only been a few hours since Nakazato had taken on an unknown Sieighty at Usui and lost when Seiji first heard the news. At first he had a hard time deciding whether or not to laugh at his continued misfortune or report this to the two people that currently inhabited his table at the small dinner they had elected to meet in.

To his right, sat his own team leader and mentor Sudo Kyoichi of the Emperors; with his arms crossed and a mask of indifference, his brown eyes carefully studied the boy who sat opposite to them with great intensity.

After a period spanning just shy of four months, this 'kid' who nervously picked at his plate of food had climbed the ranks of the Emperors as an unofficial member. In all honesty, he still had a hard time believing that he was still in high school and just barely 18 years of age after wiping the floor with his other team members. People from across other prefectures had all flocked to see this new 'wonder kid' in action and in his mind; Takahashi Ryouske had missed out on some great talent by choosing to see the Sileighty's race instead.

A smirk played at his lips as he raised his cup of coffee for another drink. Despite Kyoichi's cool and calculating demeanor it was still obvious that he too had developed a great respect and fondness for the teenager who still seemed to cower under the older man's gaze. He had proven himself to be an extremely formidable opponent and an enormously talented street racer in his own right. Seiji knew very well that the reason they had chosen to meet on this particular afternoon was because all of their team members had unanimously decided to invite him into the team with the former Todo School graduate's approval.

By then, Naruse Toshirō was positively shaking in his seat when Kyoichi continued to hold his silence for another while. Two of the greatest street racers he had the privilege of knowing had called him on this Sunday morning to a diner for some unspecified reason and he still had no idea as to why. He may have not admitted it, but he held a deep reverence for the legendary Lan-Evo squad that originated from both his hometown and his home course. Seeing them race from the moment they first began as a team was inspiring for him, and he too wished that he would one day be able to join their ranks and revel in the magnificent machine that was a Lancer Evolution.

The Emperors themselves had been the greatest influence in his taste of cars and that alone was the reason why he worked a part time job every day for the last three years to save enough money and buy his own Lan-Evo. Now that he had gotten a raise and spent more time working, Toshirō had managed to build and tune his beloved car in the past year. More than once he had been asked out on dates by girls in his year and he still found it increasingly difficult to keep a growing relationship on par with his passion as a street racer. In fact, he still to this day had no idea what made him so popular amongst his classmates.

To some, he was simply another pretty boy with long wavy hair that had a naturally windswept appearance and fell past his collar and a natural athlete. School for him had become an almost unbearable routine and each time his desire to find a steady paying job and hone his skills grew more and more with each passing day.

While his parents didn't really approve of his hobby and some of friends rarely understood his fascination with cars and racing, none of them had ever tried to come between it. He was a model student, with excellent grades and a member of the student council as its Secretary. Even with all of his responsibilities and school related work, he still found time to dedicate to practicing at Irohazaka each and every day.

'_Hopefully they're not too mad about me beating their third best driver last week,' _he thought.

Kyoichi finally chuckled before taking out two long decals and placing them in front of Toshirō, whose eyes immediately zeroed in on the bright white letters reading 'Emperor' on them. The huge grin that appeared on his face told both men how happy he was about his induction into the team.

"Well Naruse, I'll admit you're a kid that's got both balls and brains to even attempt to challenge Aoyama, our third best driver," the blonde man began.

"But you won, and in the time you've been steadily racing against other opponents and those in our team you've more than proven to us that you're worthy of being part of the exclusive Lan-Evo squad known as the Emperors. I welcome you into the team and want you to know that you are now officially the new No.3 driver in after last week's race. I know you've worked very hard to keep an undefeated record at Irohazaka but I figured it's high time you also try out other courses and get a feel of them. Sooner or later we will be going out on expeditions again and we will challenge some of the most difficult and talented street racers in other prefectures. I have a very strict policy on losing as everyone else in the team knows, so I expect nothing from the best of you. Keep in mind that no one can ever go undefeated; there will always be someone better, stronger and faster than you no matter how hard you try at the beginning. All you can do is train yourself harder and improve, take that to heart."

Toshirō nodded fervently as he heaved a sigh of relief, all traces of worry quickly replaced by a more complacent and relaxed expression. Seiji grinned, knowing that their youngest teammate and newest addition had wanted to join them for such a long time.

"It's an honor and privilege to be part of your team; I thank you for giving me this chance Sudo-san," he said.

Seiji laughed, having expected such a reaction from the boy. "There's no need to be so formal amongst teammates kid, just first names will do for us."

"Hai Seiji-senpai."

"Good," Kyoichi hastily interrupted. "Because there's something I want to discuss with you two right now so listen up."

Toshirō and Seiji both narrowed their eyes on their leader, giving him the clear indication to continue.

"I don't know if you heard, but last night the team leader of the Night Kids lost to a Sileighty at Usui. I don't know much about this driver or who he is, but my sources say that I can find him at Mutsumoto Speed, the shop operated by none other than Project D's mechanic. Now the reason I'm mentioning this Toshirō is because I originally intended for you to challenge Nakazato on the downhill at Myogi. His sudden loss however, means that your new target will be the driver of the Sileighty."

Whilst Toshirō accepted the orders without any hesitation, Seiji gaped at him, bemused by how fast he had managed to get the information.

"Oi Kyoichi-" Seiji tried to interject before being cut off by a raised hand.

"Give me a moment to finish," the man said in a voice that left no room for argument. "I want you to challenge him, but only when I tell you to. For now we will lay low, observe him and study his tactics to find the best course of action against an opponent. I have a strong feeling that we may have to use Simulation 3 this time around and I'm still a bit hesitant to call this race at either Usui or at another track, maybe even our own."

The high school student accepted this, knowing full well that it was better to play it safe and learn a bit more of this unknown driver before formally challenging him. Toshirō had an undefeated streak to protect after all, and he'd be damned if anyone were to try and break it on his maiden race as an official member of the Emperors. His pride as a street racer demanded he give his absolute best with the technique he carefully crafted in the past year. He had been lucky enough to even be able to have a car at the age of 17 and his fortune intensified if one took into account that he had been driving without a license during that time. Having bought his car as a used model with low mileage from a dealer, he could only count his blessings when his parents agreed to co-sign on the vehicle because of how much work and time he put in to save for it.

If one were to also include the small detail that the car had been replaced by a much newer model a few years ago, it only helped him in the end to achieving a part of his dream.

"I understand Kyoichi-san, but do you know when his next race will be?" He asked.

Kyoichi shook his head negatively, "No, not yet. But I have this feeling that we won't really need to wait too long, rumor has it that some of the Night Kids are none too happy about the thrashing they've been given twice so it's just a matter of time before he gets challenged again."

Toshirō met Kyoichi's steely gaze for the first time all afternoon unflinchingly, face set with determination as it replaced the broad smile he had only moments before. It was a look that he once held when he had challenged Takahashi Ryosuke, thinking that he had fully perfected his technique to match that of the man who outshone him a few years prior to that final showdown at Akagi. The frustration he still felt to this day when Ryosuke pointed out his major weakness on his cornering made him realize how important it was to also try and race at other courses other than Irohazaka, which is a one-way, or circuits.

Kyoichi may have taken the time to completely master that flaw in his technique, but during that time he actively encouraged those of his team to do the same in their time. Practicing on other mountain passes eventually made them stronger to a certain extent but the person who had improved remarkably by leaps and bounds was Seiji by far. For this reason, he now had to make sure that Toshirō did the exact same to train anywhere other than the Iroha slopes and discover that it is not all about racing in one touge.

'_The kid's young and although he has the talent to be something very big he still doesn't have too much experience. This is the best way for him to see for himself that technique does make a difference no matter what car the person happens to be driving barring a few exceptions,'_ he surmised to himself.

While his first encounter with Akina's Eight-Six resulted in a win on his side he remembered to have expected much more from the car after beating so many powerful cars, but its little engine could not keep up with the performance of his Evo III. The second time around however, he was left stunned and despondent to have lost at his home course to a car that he labeled as 'outdated' on numerous occasions. Now he understood that even an older car like an Eight-Six with the right modifications combined with its naturally light frame made it a true sleeper on the downhill.

"In the meantime," he started. "I want to run some reconnaissance on Usui and perhaps another touge. I've yet to decide on it, but I want to test out the adaptability this street racer has against an unknown course."

Seiji kept silent about his team leader's intentions, realizing that it was a far more logical choice to wait and study their prey before formally challenging it. The decision to also study Usui and whichever course he decided on was also not unfounded on him. He knew from experience that Usui in itself was an extremely tough pass to race on because of how narrow it was along with the severity of its slope. While any one of their Lancers would definitely thrive on such a course, one had to consider that they really wouldn't be able to access the full output of horsepower because of the large number of corners and almost no ample straightaways to utilize the full acceleration Evolutions are known to produce even when coupled by their lightweight bodies and 4WD systems.

'_It's a much safer bet,'_ he approved.

Although a bit sullen to know that he wouldn't be challenging the Sileighty just yet, Toshirō accepted his leader's decision with no form of back talk. This would be his first official challenge as an Emperor and he had to give nothing but his absolute best to make a lasting impression in Gunma and to his teammates now that he had become a full-fledged member. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to pummel Usui's so-called ghost.

'_I'm going to prove to all those self-absorbed racers in Gunma that 4WD is superior to all 2WD cars. Their handling, power, acceleration, rigidity and torque more than make up for the slight understeer my Lan-Evo tends to suffer on certain particular corner. These cars were made to absolute perfection, nothing else can compare to it on a touge.'_

After finishing the remaining contents of his burger he slapped a few bills on the table to cover for his share of the bill and stood up, bowing to the two men still seated at the booth.

"I'll be heading to Usui sometime during the week for some scouting on my own Kyoichi-san. I'd like to take a few practice runs and take a few challenges on the pass with the locals just to get my name out there and see what else I can come up with."

The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed at the boy's receding form and then casually glanced at Seiji, who was grinning madly at Toshirō's current set of plans. He picked up the remainder of his tea and frowned at it when he now found it cold. Sighing once again, he set down his cup.

"You look like a proud, and demented older brother Seiji," he deadpanned.

The burly man beside him turned, gazing at his leader with traces of amusement and pride through his expression. Yes, it was clear that he was far more supportive of Toshirō's idea on visiting the opponent's home ground for a little recon and some fun on the way. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder why it was that Toshirō could be so similar to Seiji in some aspects.

"At least in a ballsy kind of way," he muttered under his breath_. 'At least he doesn't have his impatience and aggressiveness.'_

He might have not been as loud and boisterous as his No.2 driver, but both did possess an unsightly amount of pride that was not unfounded; even if it was a tad bit difficult to work with. Kyoichi could only hope the teenager wouldn't let his newfound status as the third best driver in the Emperors get to his head and grow a big ego with it. The shy and reserved disposition he often carried himself with was something he found refreshing in the boy, since most of his teammates were often more rambunctious than he.

'_I'm going to have to rein him in and make sure he doesn't become another Seiji. He's got far more talent than I'd like to admit and it would be a waste to let him go down this path…'_

The man's gaze flickered from Seiji to Toshirō, who was in the process of selecting which areas to put his newly given decals on his beloved car. Resisting the urge to facepalm at the decision he made, he instead chose to heave a loud sigh, knowing that his approach this time around was highly unethical for him and very out of character.

'_Normally this goes against all my principles as a street racer, but this is the only way I can keep Toshirō from becoming impatient and overconfident,'_ he concluded.

Sensing that it would be best to leave Kyoichi to his thoughts, Seiji stood up and left his money on the table along with a generous tip. Toshirō had yet to even begin the process of putting the first in the car's quarter panel when he walked out of the diner and leant on the hood of his Evo IV and lit a cigarette.

The audible click coming from the lighter startled the third year student who whirled around to see his senpai laughing at his efforts. A faint blush crept on his cheeks as he looked back to the decal in his hand in embarrassment, trying to save face from his indecisiveness and the various areas he had tried to see where the decals would look best.

"Need some help?" Seiji offered. "You've been doing nothing but walk around your car more times than I can count? Just put one on the left quarter panel and save the other for now."

Toshirō nodded to himself, finding that particular side far more appealing than any other area of his car.

"Alright Seiji-senpai, but can you help me get this on properly? I don't want to screw anything up so I think it would be better if someone who has experience do it for me," he confessed.

Seiji smirked, taking a drag from his unfiltered Camel.

"Pass me the decal and watch kid; it's pretty easy to do this on your own."

A few minutes later, Seiji exhaled a breath of smoke from his nose, his cigarette hung limply from the corner of his mouth as they both stepped back to assess the vehicle's completed look.

Seiji whistled in appreciation while Toshirō himself felt his heart swell up with nothing but pride. Pushing back the bangs in his eyes, he carefully studied his car, taking in each and every detail of it.

He had to admit, it had come a very long way since he had purchased it as a stock Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III from 1995 in Monaco Red. The greatly cherished Evo III had the novelty of being the only other one of its model in the Emperors and it also exhibited a great deal of modifications as opposed to the stock appearance of Kyoichi's. From the Ralliart front lip to the, the matte black twelve spoke set of Volk racing G12s, OEM door visors and OEM rear spoiler, Toshirō could find absolutely no flaw in his car. The sleek bodywork that accentuated its features suited it so well that any other addition to it can be considered a crime in itself.

Kyoichi himself had more than once praised the manner in which the car had been set up. Toshirō had made sure to spend absolutely no expense on his Evo III and most of his funds had gone straight under hood for better performance and more horsepower. Tweaking the suspension alone had consumed over a month of his free time and in the end he was satisfied with the results after a number of test runs at Irohakaza.

"Now, you're all set Toshirō," Seiji said. "I'll be the first to admit man, that this beauty really is a feast for the eyes. What was the total output on this again?"

"325BHP on tap at 8500RPM," he stated neutrally. "I'm still a bit hesitant to add the anti-lag system Kyoichi-senpai has on his Evo, but other than that all I've really done is install a bigger ball bearing turbocharger by Garrett, a Ralliart exhaust system, muffler and a larger AMS front mount intercooler." he stated.

In reality, these were only a small list of the numerous modifications that had gone towards the engine.

"Damn; I'll admit that sounds like quite the pricey tune-up, I can only imagine how difficult it must have been when you swapped in a non-factory ECU."

"Yeah, it's got one from Apex'i now and though it more than does its job, it was a pain to get the settings just right. I'm still thinking of adding a new intake manifold but so far nothing big has really caught my eyes."

Seiji shrugged, "I heard there are some shops in Gunma that make really good custom manifolds and headers but the prices sure as hell won't be cheap. If you want quality though, you may as well look into to it," he recommended.

Toshirō remained silent; this was a fact that he too knew very well and although the manifold he currently had on his car was of good quality, he still desired to add some more horsepower increase its output by at least another twenty more to be on even terms with his teammates.

"I guess I may have to browse around after all, I want to beef up the power a little before I have my next battle."

For the first time all afternoon, Toshirō felt a jolt of excitement course through him as he knelt down and stroked the white letters proudly displaying the name of his team. It all still felt surreal to him; just a year before he had been driving his Evo III around illegally without any form of documentation or license bone stock, and now it was one of the most feared machines on the Iroha slopes. His hard work had paid off in the end, but he understood that his path as a street racer was only beginning.

Despite his hesitance to even voice his own thoughts among his peers in regards to his racing, he would be the first to grudgingly admit that his technique was still light years away from being considered their peak. Seiji had more than once been surprised by how smooth and conservative he was on his chosen lines and that was one thing that set them apart.

Overall, Toshirō was the kind of person who generally favored a more direct and efficient approach to the way he raced. He may have not been as methodical as Kyoichi or abrasive as Seiji, but he liked to think that he was more balanced in between the two. That knowledge brought him some small measure of comfort as he too grinned at the sight of his Evo III.

Now he was more than sure that the Sileighty he had been hearing about for the past month was certainly a very worthy opponent. Much of what he had heard indicated that Nakazato was amongst the best Three-Two drivers in Gunma and defeating him not only once but twice, did make a statement as to how strong his new target really is. Rumors had reached him only a week after their first encounter and he immediately played it off, choosing to focus on his own races in Irohazaka but now, the prospect of facing another opponent who was also just beginning to make a name for himself really did appeal to him in more ways than one.

'_Just you wait,'_ he boasted. _'I'm going to wipe the floor with the Sileighty and show those in Usui and Gunma the true ferocity of the Emperors and their Lan-Evos!'_

* * *

_Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_1:44PM_

Sayuki had been smiling to herself almost all afternoon. Part of the reason had to do with Takeshi's assurance that her miscalculation was not the reason for their loss against the Sileighty but in a surprising turn of events they had agreed to go out for dinner in Maebashi later that evening.

All in all, she was quite happy with how things had turned out and although she still harbored a sore spot for losing at her home course, the displeasure was somewhat quelled because the car happened to be a Sileighty in the hands of a very capable driver.

Now that Yuzuru had agreed to tell them about himself and his reason as to why he didn't fill them in on exactly who he was, they had chosen to meet up at a nearby restaurant for lunch.

But for her, the greatest news she had received so far was from her closest friend, Mako. The ever shy and diffident brunette had finally answered her calls and letters earlier that day and expressed a desire to race at Usui once more. Things in Tokyo had come to a standstill and as of now there were a few options to consider. Even though some offers had been made to her, Mako was still not entirely convinced with the way some teams viewed female racers. Even with all of her talent and experience behind the wheel, some teams simply overlooked the fact that she outperformed several of her male counterparts.

To some extent, she felt both insulted and angry that some teams had the audacity to do such a thing to her best friend. Mako had worked extremely hard from the first day she got her driver's license to the day she purchased her Sileighty as a 180 to become a street racer and to top it off, they had become the fastest duo at Usui in just the short time span of a year. These sudden turn of events for her dearest companion however could be considered a bit fortuitous for her, because Mako had a knack for being picky with her choice in challenges.

She knew very well that not just any person could fit the bill in regards to both her taste in races and people. Yuzuru on the other hand was polite, reserved and at the same time passionate about cars and racing. All one had to do was take a look into his eyes and the truth would be as plain as day for anyone who cared to try.

Takeshi took a moment to gaze at the woman sitting in the passenger seat of his Three-Two, a grin plastered across her face and it was one that he recognized almost immediately. It was her trademark, the one with air of mischievousness and deviousness. Clearly Sayuki was planning something, and whatever it was, he could only hazard a guess as to what it really was.

"What are you scheming?" He asked intuitively.

Sayuki immediately feigned a hurt look with such a practiced ease that Takeshi simply started at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Scheming? Preposterous," she exclaimed in a sickly sweet tone.

"I'd believe that about as much as I believe in losing to Shingo," the dark haired man declared in a voice oozing with a combination of sarcasm and incredulity.

That comment sent Sayuki into a roll of laughter. "You do realize that he's parked right next to us right? If he had heard that comment I'm pretty sure he would have done a lot more than key your precious car," she managed to say in between giggles.

Takeshi shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "Let him try."

Sayuki rolled her eyes at him, knowing very well that if such a thing were to occur Shingo would most likely glare daggers at his team leader and ignore him rather than get into an altercation. He had changed a great deal and for the better since his loss to Takumi the year prior. Much to her surprise, the blonde man even confessed to going out of his way and apologizing to both Itsuki and Takumi for being an absolute ass. The biggest lesson he received however, was after his crash. She may have not known all the details, but according to Takeshi, the Akina SpeedStars had even helped him afterwards. In her eyes, these actions were the catalyst that had sparked greater change in him.

A yawn escaped her, and she brought up her hand to cover her mouth in a futile attempt to make it less noisy for her companion.

"Didn't get enough sleep did you?"

"After such an intense race last night did you really think I would be able to force myself to sleep? My head wouldn't stop replaying the whole thing over and over," she said lazily.

"Fair point," he acknowledged as he picked up his copy of the day's newspaper from the back seats.

Normally, Takeshi wasn't the kind of person to ever pick up a newspaper. He rarely found anything of interest in it other than the sports sections but this time around one of his teammates suggested he take a look at the music and arts section of today's issue.

For a while Takeshi continued to scan the few articles littering the page absentmindedly, idly wondering why someone would even request him to do such a mundane task for no apparent reason. Sayuki glanced at him in curiosity as she settled for reading the excerpt on the opposite page. She had half a mind to question why Takeshi would even read the newspaper when her eyes landed on one single name towards the center of the article. Above it was a large picture of what she assumed to be a pair of pianists situated in a concert hall; once more she felt another wave of surprise and disbelief overcoming her for the umpteenth time in just two days when she registered the name associated with the two.

"Takeshi, turn over the paper and look to the article in the middle on the next page!"

He gazed at her for a moment, he was under the impression that she may have lost her marbles after such a loud outburst but before he could provide a response, the periodical was snatched out of his hands by a dumbfounded Sayuki.

"Hey!"

"Urusai!" She shot back while raking in every word on the article.

"_Another masterful performance by Kurokawa Elizabeth (44), or better known as Elizabeth Gillian in the music world… After more than ten years since her last concert in Japan, she returned to give us another exhilarating and enthralling performance and this time she introduced another rising talent to the world; her son Kurokawa Yuzuru (19)."_

Nakazato's breath caught in his throat when Sayuki read to him aloud. This was one thing he certainly had not expected from the young driver of the Sileighty. Talented beyond at doubt? Yes. A gifted mechanic? Absolutely… But the son of a world famous pianist? Kurokawa may have not spoken much about himself, but he never even mentioned anything in regards to music and his family other than his younger sister.

Just as Takeshi was about to speak up the loud and familiar roar of the 16-valve engine sitting under the Sileighty's hood filled their ears as the object of their inquiry had finally arrived. By then, Shingo took the time to exit his car and knock on the GT-R's window; a clear sign to get a move on.

"I'll be damned," he muttered.

"Well this does explain his foreign features," Sayuki brought up.

Takeshi simply shrugged, cutting the engine's humming idle as he stepped out of his car to meet Shingo sitting on the hood of his EG; his face hidden behind his own copy in today's issue of Yomiuri Shimbun.

'_Apparently I wasn't the only one that was told to do some reading today.'_

Sayuki emerged from the passenger side and tossed the paper into the back seats as the Sileighty let out an almost silent purr before Yuzuru shut it off. She smiled when she recognized the sound; a great deal of time had passed since she had been able to hear something that sounded almost identical to the way Mako's Sileighty once did.

It was nostalgic to listen in on the SR20DET that was the heart of the Sileighty before her along with the small, subtle details that indicated just how properly tuned the car was. From the flared Nismo side skirts to the pronounced and elegant front lip, every detail of the vehicle proved to be exquisitely modified. The black ten spoke wheels and the large disks with red brakes calipers were indicative that its owner had spared no expense in ensuring his car looked as well as it performed. Needless to say, the bodywork although relatively untouched in some regards, exhibited the perfect combination with the non-original S13 front end and all the way to the ducktail spoiler that seemed to be an attractive extension of its body.

She was eager to see what other forms of modifications Yuzuru had done on his Sileighty. Undoubtedly, Mako's return would mean that their own Sileighty would need to have quite the tune-up and modifications before they were able to race it and live up to their reputation as Usui's fastest; especially with someone like Yuzuru around.

All three pairs of eyes narrowed on the driver's side of the new arrival as soon as the brown haired mechanic climbed out. Dressed in a casual pair of worn jeans, a distinctly halved white and blue collared football kit with a red rose at the center of the club's crest resting on the left breast, and pair of New Balance sneakers, they all found it increasingly difficult to associate this young man with the one that was immaculately dressed the night prior.

"I'm surprised you didn't show up in a suit Kurokawa after the impression you left on everyone yesterday. I have to ask do you normally dress up that way when you show up to a race?" Takeshi teased.

Yuzuru groaned inwardly, expecting at least that much in the form of a greeting. "Hell no, that was just a one-time thing. I had to go somewhere before the race-"

"Like a concert?" Shingo interrupted.

Sayuki chuckled the moment the elder Kurokawa's hand met his face with a resounding smack. The teenager rolled his eyes and let go of a sigh as he nodded, "Yes a damn concert; I take it you read today's issue right? I'm curious what did it say?"

Judging by the tone of his voice, it was obvious Shingo had struck a nerve, even if was not his original intention. Nevertheless Sayuki immediately chose continue her pending onslaught of questions, no holds barred.

"Well to quote it word by word, it said something along the lines of you being another rising talent, prodigy and gifted pianist in your own right. Words to be proud of from what I can tell; I never knew you were the son of a world famous pianist. Even I know who she is, despite my greater interest in other forms of music."

'_Great, another misguided assumption that I will rise up and pursue a career in music. What a load of bull.'_

"I'm not exactly proud of that Sayuki-san, but for now why don't we head into the restaurant? I'm starving; I haven't eaten anything because of the raid Ryuji and his brother did on my fridge this morning."

Despite his reservations, Yuzuru was not willing to discuss any more information related to the concert, knowing that they would eventually lead up to his family. His mood today proved a stark contrast to the excitement he felt during and after the race, and part of it had to do with the list his father had sent to him much earlier. He had read the full inventory more times than he could count and still hadn't managed to decipher exactly what car the parts were for. All he knew is that the make was a Toyota; and the cryptic answers his father gave him more than once left his mind reeling at all of the possibilities as he continually tried to wrack his brain for a possible answer.

As the four street racers were directed to a booth, Sayuki quickly and deliberately allowed Yuzuru to take the inside seat before she situated herself next to him. She fully expected him to keep her promise and she wasn't about to let up on him just because he was being secretive about a few things. To be honest, she was far more interested in his development as a street racer through the years than anything else; a sentiment that both Shingo and Nakazato shared as their priority, among other things.

A rather young waitress approached their table, a small smile on her pretty face as she handed them each a menu before taking orders for drinks. The fact that her eyes lingered on Yuzuru much longer than the rest of the entourage was not lost on both men who sent a pair discreet glares to the mechanic who seemed far to occupied with something on his mind to notice.

"Konichiwa, my name is Tajiri Mari and I will be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?

"Iced tea for me," Sayuki answered.

"Coke please."

"Just water."

Tajiri looked up and flashed Yuzuru a dazzling smile, "And how about you?"

"Hm? A would be splendid," he replied.

Shingo fought very hard to keep from staring at the woman who turned on her heel and walked away with a slow and sensuous sway of her hips.

"Ask away," Yuzuru spoke up. This time around his tone was far warmer and more inviting than it had been earlier. A small smirk appeared on his face as he turned to lean back into the booth, hands behind his head.

'_I'd better be direct,'_ Sayuki thought to herself. _'It's obvious that he's a bit touchy about the concert so it'll be sensible to keep away from those kinds of questions… For now.'_

"So where are you from Yuzuru-kun? I can see you're not exactly entirely Japanese, even though you did say you are from Gunma. And how did you develop your technique at such a young age?" She asked.

"Right, like I said before yes I am from Gunma because I was born here, Maebashi specifically. For about ten years, give or take, I lived here with my family. My sister and I are what people here call a hafu or even a gaijin to some. With my father being Japanese and my mother from New Zealand, my mother always had his notion of going back to her home country and my father, who was eager to see what life was like abroad decided to move us all to Queenstown. For the next few years I grew up in a foreign country and picked up their language without much difficulty and I was taught the bare bones of pass racing. Granted I was lucky enough to actually have an old man who even had the time to show me stuff like heel-and-toe, and double clutching but that was about it."

"So you're entirely self-taught?"

"Pretty much yeah… That FD you saw, it's been in my family for the last 8 years. It was given to me by someone and every single aspect of my technique was developed in that car. I trained myself at the Crown Range for years in every kind of weather and I guess it helped because I managed to beat the record time when I was 17 for the downhill."

While Takeshi and Shingo both shared very startled looks between them, Sayuki was immediately able to pick up on the hint of pain and sorrow laced in the last statement. His vacant expression may have not revealed much, but his brown eyes told her that he was keeping something to himself. Something that was both a very touchy subject and one he did not like to remember.

"Is there a reason why you're racing with the Sileighty rather than the FD? I mean owning two cars for pass racing is a little too much." Takeshi commented.

Yuzuru chuckled, "That's because the FD's engine is going to give out sooner or later. After 8 years of continuous racing and tuning, the apex seals and rotors are beginning to show some damage. I've replaced them several times but the seals just won't hold up anymore because of all the wear it's received over the years. If I could, I would fix it, but it would be costlier than dropping in a new engine. In truth I just wanted something of my own and I want to preserve the car."

Before the other three occupants could continue, the waitress returned and handed out their drinks. This time around, it was Yuzuru who flashed her small smile of his own, leaving the young woman blushing when she took their orders.

The silence among them left Yuzuru to study each of their faces and the mixed reactions from the little he had decided to reveal to them. From Shingo, he was able to easily read a great deal of shock. No person with a sound mind would simply hand over the keys to an FD that had been tuned for illegal street racing.

His gaze then landed on Nakazato, who seemed to take the news in stride. Awe was probably the best word to describe him whereas Sayuki was the one he wasn't able to decipher. The only thing he did manage to discern however was the air of intrigue that surrounded her.

"That does explain a lot, but it doesn't tell us why you kept your identity as the Sileighty's driver in the first place," she pressed on.

Yuzuru stopped drinking from his glass and glanced around, seeing the expectant look she was giving him he knew it would be better to go on and get that question out of the way.

"I was hesitant at first to jump into a race where I was racing in an unfamiliar car. I needed time to get used to the new suspension settings and get used to the new overall feel before I went ahead and tested it out on a race. And if you add in the fact that Ryuji set me up against Nakazato-san as another one of his pranks, I really had no choice in the matter."

Takeshi laughed, remembering how shady Aizawa had made Yuzuru sound when he referred to him that night.

Sayuki nodded, accepting the response without any more hesitation. "If by any chance you happen to have some free time would you mind taking me on a spin on Usui's downhill in your Sileighty?"

'_I'd like to see and feel first-hand just how different Mako's style and set up is compared to Yuzuru-kun's. There's no doubt in my mind that Mako will want to challenge him sooner or later and whatever knowledge I can gain from him will be more than worth its weight in gold.'_

Oh yes, Mako would be here very soon and more than willing to take on a challenger to reignite the spark she once had for street racing. Passion, dedication and skill were the top three on her list and Yuzuru fit the bill perfectly. His kind friendly demeanor along with his invaluable knowledge in mechanics would no doubt also charm her introverted friend, and she already had several plans involving the two.

"Not at all, I could say sometime during the next week or so. I just don't feel like going to Usui today since there's probably going to be a boat load of people up on the pass later on."

Shingo finally took the chance to place the day's newspaper in front of Yuzuru. The signs he had picked up on from the moment he arrived were far more interesting than he originally had first thought. Sitting before them was none other than the son of one of the world's most masterful pianists (something he knew little about) would scowl as deeply when he looked at the paper as if it had offended him in some nondescript way.

'_It's either the classic nature of a rebellious son or there's a greater reason in the whole scope of things,'_ he assessed.

"Do you still play the piano Kurokawa?"

Yuzuru hitched a breath, cursing himself for letting his mother's little ploy bring him back into the spotlight in a way he did not want to. He had told her numerous times that he was over and done with the piano. Even if by some small miracle she had possibly 'given up', he knew that she would somehow find a way to try and force him into something he did not want to do. That much was for certain. It was just a matter of time before she tried to pull something else.

"No, I don't. Not anymore… I don't plan to either."

The air of finality that hung on to that statement was more than enough of a warning for Shingo to back off for now. They had just met the kid after all so it would be more prudent to give him a new batch of information in exchange for all that he had told them.

"Sorry for prying. But now that we're all here I wanted to ask you, what's your next step? Will you go out looking for a challenge or will you lie and wait to see who comes after you next?"

Takeshi stared at his rival, eyeing him with concern written across his face. It was no secret to the two of them that many in their team were restless and angry about being beaten twice. Their two best drivers had fallen to the likes of a young teenager and his Sileighty and several of those who idolized either Shingo or him were already plotting ways to challenge Usui's rising star.

'_In the end, all a street racer really has is his pride. Be it in their technique, the team they belong to or a combination of both. We of the Night Kids are known to be a prideful bunch and now our third driver's gone rampant. Sometimes I have to wonder how he can be so irrational sometimes.'_

"I guess I'll wait for now, but sooner or later I'm gonna go out and race in other passes. Don't get me wrong, I love Usui, but the best way to gain experience is in other places. I've heard some rumors that beating you a mere fluke by my part; well I want to rectify all the doubters as well."

'_You've got balls kid, I'll give you that,_' The Night Kids leader conceded. _'Perhaps I should tell him after all.'_

"Then you're in luck. Some of those in my team as of now aren't very happy with you and your undefeated record against us and in fact, our third best driver in the team is very keen on challenging you. I'll tell you, he's quite the hot head and drives very aggressively."

Yuzuru perked up at the mention of another possible challenger and grinned like a madman. He always enjoyed knocking people off their rocker, especially if they felt that they had developed a massive ego because of their status as one of the best in their team.

"When can I expect him to come knocking on my door asking for a race?" He asked all too eagerly.

"No later than next week. I have a feeling that he won't wait too long to seek you out either way so here's a fair warning: He doesn't pull back any punches and races flat out. He's brash, reckless and very impatient so don't try to piss him off too much when you first encounter him."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," was his flippant response.

Sayuki shook her head at the teenager beside her, amused at how easily he could play off every little detail and appear completely unfazed in the face of a challenger who according to Takeshi, was no laughing matter to deal with.

"So what's his name?"

"Iwamura Keigo, he drives a Midori Green DC2. One of the fastest in Myogi's downhill and with good reason, since he's the cousin of a Todo School graduate," Shingo answered.

"Todo School? Am I supposed to know that name?"

Sayuki once again found herself in a state of perplexity when Yuzuru uttered those words. She had to remind herself yet again that Yuzuru's recent arrival to Gunma made him ignorant to much of the information and rumors circling around the prefecture in regards to the race scene.

'_I may as well be the one to tell him,'_ she concluded.

"Listen up Yuzuru-kun 'cause this is very important," she paused to make sure that she had his attention before continuing. "The Todo School is just that; a racing school founded by a performance shop owner and ex-rally driver by the name of Todo. They have two home courses, one is Happogahara, and the other is the Enna Skyline with both being in Tochigi. But the scariest part is that the Todo Juku has produced some of the best racers to ever come out of Japan and more than half of their graduates have gone on to become professionals."

"What she means Kurokawa," Shingo interrupted. "Is that if you so happen to defeat Keigo, you will attract the attention of his older cousin. He just recently signed for a pro team and rumor has it that he's looking around to see who can challenge him on his final race and let me tell you, the guy is no joke."

'_Oh this is too good to pass up! I get to knock a guy off his high horse and if I play my cars right I can even face a pro-racer.'_

A devilish grin crossed his lips now that he knew of two possible challenges coming his way. Never before had he been able to take on something as daunting as the prospect of facing a very well established team with deep roots in racing. He had been craving a battle like this for the last two years since his arrival to Japan and now, he was growing ever closer to his goal.

"Then tell Iwamura that I'll be eagerly anticipating his challenge. From what I've managed to gather, he seems like quite the pompous ass if you don't mind me saying so."

"Ha! You don't know the half of it," Takeshi groaned out.

"But afterwards, I plan on racing his cousin."

Shingo nearly choked on his drink and Takeshi started at the brunette wide-eyed, gaping at the fact that he would be impetuous enough to make such a statement. In their mind, facing a professional racer would make practically every street racer in Gunma cower in fear. Only Fujiwara from Project D had been able to pull off such a miraculous feat and win by a very small margin.

"Oi, oi; do you really think that you can race a pro and beat him?" The blonde man asked in disbelief.

Yuzuru shook his head whilst pushing his fringe to the right in a successful attempt to keep it from obscuring the view of his right eye by allowing it to rest right above it. Sayuki took note of this and adopted another one of her devious smiles, knowing that such a small action would make Mako blush. She had to wonder if he had styled it to make it look so slick and adorably ruffled at the same time with its right part. His rich auburn hair was long enough to reach just past his collar and on the left side below the part was pulled behind his ear to give off the stereotypical high school pretty boy look.

Nevertheless, she knew very well that Yuzuru was the complete opposite. Being a mechanic was a job that was normally considered grueling and offered little rewards unless luck was on your side. Whereas drivers were normally recognized for all of their efforts and accomplishments in the professional world of motorsports, the mechanics were often overlooked despite the hard efforts they put to give their team a winning car.

Yuzuru on the other hand, proved to be a driver who took care of his own. He worked on his cars and knew exactly all the settings he implemented to make it drive the way it did. Matsumoto himself admitted to several people that his customers would end up singing praises after the teenager worked his magic on their cars. She had no doubt that the eldest Kurokawa came from a wealthy family after reading the day's newspaper and what surprised her the most is that he would willingly chose to work for a very basic salary at a tuning shop and cover himself in grime, sweat, and oil all day long and still come out of it with a smile of pure satisfaction. The genuine warmth and humility that flowed from him was something that she found incredibly astounding. There were no traces of a snobbish and condescending personality despite the general perception that was so associated with those who were born in more well off circumstances.

'_Oh yeah, definitely Mako's type; let's see what she says when she finds out that her spot as Usui's top racer is in danger of being usurped by him.'_

Realizing that her train of thought was soon delving into other topics, she decided to focus her attention on Yuzuru, who gave each of them a knowing smile.

"I never said that I think I can beat him, I just want to test all of my abilities and see how I fare. Who knows? I may end up getting royally smacked or something entirely different can come of it."

'_He's insane!'_ Singo raged in his head.

"Then I guess we've got another thing to look forward to. I'll let Keigo know that you're waiting for him to make his move and see where things go on from there," Takeshi replied.

'_Keigo may as well be an insufferable prick, but he's got technique. Kurokawa though… He's a monster and may as well hand Keigo back his ass on a silver platter after a nice thrashing if he really thinks he can take the Sileighty on at Usui and win.'_

Nakazato shuddered when he thought back to how he ended up losing the race to Yuzuru. Through his only point of attack on the bridge when they had started the second round, he could clearly recall how he had been pressured to ultimately give way and fall back. He had been scared, as much as he hated to admit it, Yuzuru had deliberately shoved him aside and fooled into thinking that he had no other way to clear the corner without trading paint with the guardrail. Mind games were his speciality, and if one were to include that he was the kind of person who drove with a combination of instincts and sharp analytical thinking, that made him far greater than a match for Keigo. That poor bastard had gone off and jumped the gun again and now he was telling everyone how he would make sure that Usui's Ghost had taken its last win against the proud Night Kids.

'_Oh you poor bastard indeed,' _Takeshi lamented.

Iwamura Keigo was in for a lesson he would never forget, that much was for certain in his eyes and Sayuki herself looked very interested to see how things would turn out and for some odd reason; he could tell that she was already planning something. His gut feeling back when he first encountered the Sileighty and the secrecy surrounding it had been right, and now a sleeping giant had awoken in Gunma in the form of a 19 year-old mechanic with the most outrageous skills on this side of the prefecture.

Takahashi Ryouske himself had come to see what all the hype was about and rumors said that he was more than satisfied with the outcome of their race. Usui was slowly gaining another downhill hero after losing its first, and after his race with Keigo, that particular silver Sileighty was going to carve its own place among Gunma's finest.

What scared Nakazato the most was how polished Yuzuru was as a driver for such a young age. He knew that the kid would only continue to grow with each coming race and sooner or later there would be offers to join street racing teams and perhaps the chance of racing in other courses before taking the next step. That pinnacle in which all amateur street racers aspired to reach of becoming a professional seemed so far away that some often chose to give up before wasting their time and effort, but Yuzuru, Fujiwara, the Takahashi brothers, and even some in other teams all had that spark to reach that next level.

'_This summer is going to be one long and crazy roller coaster ride with the likes of Kurokawa and Project D running rampant and dominating everywhere they go,'_ he thought.

"And it's only just beginning," he whispered with a broad grin.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, I have to say that this is by far the longest I've worked on a chapter and I mean ever! I'm not gonna lie, these past two weeks in college were absolute hell for me because of all the workload I had to complete along with my first few tests.

I'll be honest and say that I only managed to complete this chapter today because I managed to squeeze in whatever free time I had to writing this fic. To make up for it, you're getting a chapter which is actually among one of the longest if written so far so I hope you can forgive me for the two-week delay.

In this chapter, we're introduced to a total of three new characters. Sakumo was only hinted in Chapter 7 and mentioned in the 8th. Finally you get to see who his father really is and what is it he exactly does. I was beating on delaying that part as well but I found myself wanting to include their conversation in this chapter just so you can see what his relationship is like with Yuzuru.

Then there's Naruse Toshirō, the shy but determined new boy in the Lan-Evo squad and the mention of Iwamura Keigo. He will show up very soon.

All in all, I'd like to see what you think of this chapter so please Read and Review! It keeps pushing me on to see that you guys really dig my story.

SilentAssassin11


End file.
